


Behind Blue Eyes

by wllzft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindness, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Slow Build, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllzft/pseuds/wllzft
Summary: Бэкхён, помимо всего прочего (слепоты и злости), влюблён в Чанёля. Чанёль же, помимо всего прочего (тяги к манипулированию и настойчивости), влюблён в Бэкхёна. Но у них уходит несколько лет на то, чтобы разобраться, как работают отношения.





	1. We’re all kind of weird and twisted and drowning.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909827) by [aprilclash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/aprilclash). 



_Мы все немного повернуты, мы чокнутые, мы не умеем плавать и постепенно опускаемся на дно._

— "Норвежский лес", Харуки Мураками

 **i. АГРЕССИЯ**  
(сущ) открытая неприязнь, вызывающая враждебность

— Пёстрый кот три раза визгнул.

— Боже, дорогуша, твой акцент ужасен.

Чанёлю нужны деньги. Это единственное, что важно. Чанёлю нужны деньги, а госпожа Ким щедро платит, и это всё, о чем ему стоит беспокоиться.

— Ёж четыре раза пискнул.

— Разве моя мать мало тебе платит? Я знаю, что уж нанять репетитора ты можешь. Тебе бы не помешало, знаешь ли.

Ему нужны деньги. Он прокручивает это у себя в голове, повторяет раз за разом, когда всё становится совсем уж совсем невыносимым, когда Бэкхён становится невыносимым. В такие моменты он понимает, что госпожа Ким покупает не его время, терпение или преданность. Она покупает возможность, что позволяет её сыну унижать его в качестве развлечения. Но и это Чанёль может вытерпеть, пока на его счёт капают денежки. Он никогда не был придирчив к способам заработка.

— Гарпий крикнул: "Час настал!".

— Почему ты остановился?

— Тут рисунок. Хотите, чтобы я его описал?

Розовые губы презрительно кривятся. Бэкхён хочет, чтобы он его описал, но не хочет просить об этом. Чанёль вздыхает.

— Три ведьмы пляшут вокруг котла.

— Тебя никто не просил, но ты в любом случае умудрился проявить своё красноречие. Ты не описал ни ведьм, ни котёл, ни фон, — голос Бэкхёна так и сочится ядом и раздражением, и Чанёль больше всего на свете хочет прервать его, заставить наконец заткнуться, но не уверен, что сможет вынести сегодня ещё одну вспышку гнева. — Ну же, опиши хотя бы цвета, а то никакой от тебя пользы.

Чанёль прикусывает губу.

— Нечего описывать. Это чёрно-белый рисунок.

— Ты врёшь. Лжец из тебя ужасный. Ты серьёзно хочешь, чтобы тебя уволили, Пак Чанёль?

Всё это — одна большая игра. Для Бэкхёна она называется "Как далеко я смогу зайти, прежде чем Чанёль скажет хоть слово в ответ", а для Чанёля — "Сколько я смогу вытерпеть, прежде чем прикончу этого придурка?".

Но Чанёлю нужны деньги. Он это знает, и Бэкхён это знает, и именно поэтому он здесь, неотрывно смотрит на Бэкхёна, хоть и понимает, что это выводит его из себя. Бэкхён не может посмотреть в ответ, он даже не знает, куда смотреть, но зато всегда знает, когда Чанёль на него смотрит. Это его шестое чувство.

— Прекрати.

— Прекратить что?

— Хватит, Чанёль. Я не в настроении для игр.

— А жаль, Бэкхён-ши.

На долю секунды точёные черты лица Бэкхёна искажает ярость, он вцепляется в роскошную обивку дивана, и ярость наполняет всё его тело. Только глаза остаются нетронутыми. Взгляд Бэкхёна всегда пуст.

— Жаль, не я лично тебе плачу и не могу урезать тебе зарплату.

— Тогда вам было бы некого мучить, и вы остались бы один, Бэкхён. Бэкхён-ши, — добавляет он, после короткого молчания, холодная вежливость для Бэкхёна будто пощёчина.

Чанёль играет с огнём и осознаёт это. Дело не в том, что он не знает, как выиграть эту игру, а в том, что он не может столкнуться с последствиями унижения Бэкхёна. Последний раз, когда это произошло, его отстранили на две недели. Две недели без Бэкхёна и две недели без зарплаты, а без денег госпожи Ким Чанёль не в состоянии оплачивать счета и аренду. И всё же те две недели были самыми светлыми за последние два года. Образовавшееся свободное время он провёл на Хондэ, веселясь и танцуя, будучи свободным от обязательств, встречаясь с девушками и попросту находясь на улице, под солнцем. Вдали от удушливой мрачности, пронизывающей особняк Ким, выполненный в европейском стиле. Вдали от бархатных штор, атласных простыней, персидских ковров и пыли. Вдали от бессчетной коллекции кукол, принадлежащей госпоже Ким, где самой ценной куклой был её сын.

Бэкхён не способен увидеть кукол, как и своё лицо. Чанёлю любопытно, говорили ли ему когда-нибудь, как сильно он похож на одну из фарфоровых кукол матери, изящных, дорогих, коллекционных. Бэкхён слепой. Не полностью — по крайней мере, пока, но безнадёжно. Он может видеть лишь мутные размытые силуэты при достаточно хорошем освещении. Он слоняется в абсолютной темноте по своему дому, словно потерянная душа, обречённая на вечное заточение.

Чанёль ненавидит этот дом, старый особняк, построенный в тридцатых годах дедушкой госпожи Ким. Он ненавидит непомерно дорогую мебель, кричащую о роскоши и богатстве; ненавидит владелицу дома, госпожу Ким, её помаду цвета фуксии и идеальную химическую завивку; ненавидит горничных, дворецких и охранников, но сильнее всего он ненавидит Бэкхёна, который живёт во тьме и не желает слышать правду. Бэкхёна, единственный собеседник которого — сам Чанёль.

После тех двух недель Чанёль вернулся, моля о прощении, и Бэкхён сделал вид, будто всё произошедшее никак его не затронуло, но горничные поведали совсем о другом.

— Он отказывался от еды. Госпожа Ким боялась, что он что-нибудь с собой сделает. Это было бы уже не в первый раз, — рассказали они, намекающим полушёпотом. И Чанёль хотел поговорить об этом с Бэкхёном, полюбопытствовать, может, даже, позаботиться, но не стал.

Ему нельзя делать это личным, если он не хочет потерять работу. Более того, ему нельзя жалеть Бэкхёна. Бэкхён это поймёт, и его месть будет беспощадной, куда опаснее резких слов. Способ защиты Бэкхёна — сделать обидчику так же больно, как сделали ему.

Чанёль не испытывает жалости. Его наполняют гнев, ненависть, но вместе с тем неутолимый интерес. Это чувство похоже на пагубное желание, которое испытывают дети в посудной лавке, на невозможность дотронуться до хрустальных сервизов, на непреодолимую потребность коснуться блестящих, изящных, хрупких предметов. И Бэкхён — живое воплощение блеска, хрупкости и изящества. Таящий в себе опасность. Если он разобьётся, осколки проткнут кожу, вонзятся в плоть, доберутся до сердца Чанёля. Если он разобьётся, может быть, станет ещё привлекательнее. (Или же он такой привлекательный, потому что уже разбит).

Чанёль напоминает себе, что всё это — игра. Бэкхён злится, ему одиноко и скучно. Он давит на больные места Чанёля, тянет за ниточки, заставляя танцевать, проверяет на прочность, потому что это его единственное развлечение. Он — маленький говнюк, и ему нравится так себя вести. Ему нравится доводить Чанёля до состояния, когда остаётся лишь огрызнуться или уйти. Но после выстрела отдача "ударяет" и Бэкхёна, потому что пусть Чанёль и всегда возвращается, но какое-то время именно Бэкхён остаётся один. В этой игре победа равняется поражению, но Бэкхёну не важен результат, его волнует лишь сам процесс. Чанёль же нацелен лишь на победу.

— Как грубо, Пак Чанёль. Следи за своими словами или же уходи.

Чанёлю нужны деньги. Только и всего. И пока у него есть возможность заполучить финальный приз, он не против играть по правилам Бэкхёна.

— Извините.

— Так-то лучше. Продолжай читать.

 **ii. ЖУТКИЙ**  
(прил) тягостный, вызывающий чувство ужаса

Чанёль не должен задавать вопросов. Ни госпоже Ким, ни персоналу, ни Бэкхёну — особенно ему, ни даже самому себе. Ему платят не за то, чтобы он задавался вопросами. Ему платят за посещения, три или четыре раза в неделю, плюс в два раза больше по выходным. Работа Чанёля состоит в том, чтобы составлять Бэкхёну компанию. Он проводит с ним несколько часов, читает ему, иногда помогает с обедом или присоединяется к редким и непродолжительным прогулкам по саду. Они должны разговаривать, вести беседу, но госпоже Ким не нравится, когда они говорят много.

— Госпожа Ким боится, что ты можешь заронить странные идеи в голову её сына, — объяснила Сонён, одна из самых младших горничных, в конце испытательного месяца. — Если не хочешь потерять работу, точно следуй её указаниям.

Чанёль работу потерять не хотел, а потому перестал задавать вопросы. Но это не значит, что ему не было интересно, почему Бэкхён обучается дома, когда у его семьи достаточно средств, чтобы отправить его в лучший университет страны. Почему его не учили обходиться без помощи других, почему он умел читать шрифт Брайля, но не знал, как позвонить. Почему ему не разрешали смотреть телевизор, у него не было друзей и он постоянно сидел дома.

— У вас нет телефона? — он как-то спросил у Бэкхёна, давно, когда они ещё могли считаться друзьями.

— Телефона? Похоже, что я мог бы им пользоваться?

— В смысле... Есть специальные телефоны для... таких, как вы.

Тогда впервые на лице Бэкхёна промелькнуло то выражение замешательства и ярости, с оттенком предательства и жестокости. Ему стало любопытно, знал ли Бэкхён о существовании специальных моделей телефонов для слепых. Или школ. Или различных возможностей. Не было похоже, что кто-нибудь однажды ему об этом сообщит, поэтому это попытался сделать Чанёль.

На следующий день к нему подошла горничная и сообщила, что госпоже Ким не понравилось, что он сказал её сыну. Что он прощён, потому что это произошло в первый раз и по незнанию, но ему запрещено снова говорить такие вещи.

И по сей день Чанёль не понимает, с чего бы матери вот так вот запирать своего сына в старом особняке, ограждая от телевидения, интернета, друзей. Ему нельзя задавать вопросов — никаких вопросов, Чанёль, подумай о деньгах, да и Бэкхён ему не настолько важен, чтобы ради него игнорировать распоряжения и рисковать работой.

Но иногда, только иногда, когда он в хорошем настроении, и Бэкхён — тоже, они разговаривают. Разговаривают по-настоящему. Чанёль рассказывает об университете, соседях, друзьях. Бэкхёну интересно, но ему не нравится, когда Чанёль поднимает тему своей жизни. Он или завидует, или же злится, и в итоге они всегда ссорятся, но после таких перебранок Чанёлю становится чуть лучше. Словно он поступает правильно, открывая Бэкхёну тот мир, который он никогда не сможет увидеть.

— Ты серьёзно никогда не ел токпокки?

Бэкхён цокает и продолжает строить из себя невесть кого, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он понятия не имеет, что такое токпокки.

— Звучит как еда для бедняков.

— Оно так и есть, но это очень вкусно.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь.

— Я не заставляю тебя это есть.

Не похоже, что госпожа Ким позволила бы заказать еду на дом.

Чанёль шутит об этом, когда они с Сонён едут в метро.

— В чём вообще её проблема? — говорит он, и Сонён, сидящая рядом, на секунду напрягается. В вагоне они одни, им нужно проехать ещё шесть остановок, прежде чем придется пересесть на местный поезд, чтобы добраться до особняка госпожи Ким, стоящего на открытой местности.

— Ты же знаешь, что нам запрещено задавать вопросы.

— Это не вопрос, ты серьёзно хочешь сказать, что вы никогда не говорили об этом между собой? Я знаю, что горничные любят посплетничать, а тут не нужно быть гением, чтобы заметить, что наша хозяйка — чокнутая.

Она шикает на него, в опаске оглядываясь, но они одни. И всё же она наклоняется ближе и шепчет доверительно, будто боится, что кто-то может подслушать в пустом вагоне.

— Говорят, она больная. У неё паранойя. Иногда она видит то, чего не существует. У неё это... началось после того, как от неё ушёл муж, но всё стало намного хуже, когда ушёл и молодой хозяин Бэкбом, — она вздыхает, погрузившись в воспоминания. Брат Бэкхёна — будто призрак в этом особняке, его отсутствие тяготит сильнее, чем присутствие. Чанёль никогда его не встречал, но он заранее ему не нравится.

— Ты его знала?

— Да, я начала работать здесь за несколько месяцев до его ухода. Он был умным парнем и хорошим братом. Он попросил меня позаботиться о Бэкхённи за него. Когда он ещё жил там, то всегда настаивал на том, чтобы его брат выходил в свет и учился чему-то, но теперь, после его ухода, госпожа Ким стала одержима мыслью, что все её бросят, и не позволяет Бэкхёну даже выходить за территорию особняка. Она разрушает его жизнь.

Чанёль бы сказал, что Бэкхён сам разрушает свою жизнь. В конце концов, он не обязан оставаться и слушаться мать.

— Ему двадцать один. Он мог бы уйти.

— Как? Он слепой. Куда бы он пошёл? Будь реалистом, у него нет друзей.

— А что насчёт его отца?

— Тут всё... сложно. Он — политик, — Чанёль кивает. Когда он только начинал работать на госпожу Ким, то не мог всё увязать, но он знает её бывшего мужа. Он работает с отцом Чанёля.

— Я знаю, кто он, — говорит Чанёль. — У него множество связей, и он мог бы помочь своему сыну, так почему...

— Семья госпожи Ким якобы сотрудничала с японцами до войны. В смысле, никто никогда не посмел бы ни в чём их обвинить, но если это всплывёт, он станет бывшим мужем коллаборационистки, и его политическая карьера закончится. Поэтому он не может пойти против госпожи Ким. — Сонён отпивает грейпфрутовый сок и кидает на Чанёля нечитаемый взгляд. — Ты не должен слишком много думать о нашем Бэкхённи. Иначе попадешь в неприятности.

— Я не думаю и думать не стану, не переживай.

Весь вагон скрежещет, тормозя. Приятный голос объявляет конечную, и Сонён одергивает платье. В обычной одежде она выглядит куда симпатичнее, серая форма уродует её — она старая и пыльная, как и особняк, в котором горничная работает.

Большую часть молодости госпожа Ким провела в Европе, это, по крайней мере, объясняет её вкус в декоре, но атмосфера такая угнетающая, жуткая. Слишком мрачная, тяжелая, враждебная. Больше похоже на тюрьму.

— Сонён, почему ты здесь работаешь? — спрашивает Чанёль, когда они выходят из подземки. Их встречают трава и полевые цветы. Они растут между рельсами, на платформе, на полях, что простилаются вокруг них. Сонён потягивается, как кошка на солнышке.

— По той же причине, что и ты, думаю. Мне нужны были деньги. Моя семья не самая состоятельная и не потянула бы моё обучение в университете, даже если рассчитывать на гранты. Я планировала поработать семестр или два, потому что после могла бы не работать до самого выпуска, настолько большой была зарплата, но после поняла... Госпожа Ким платит мне столько, сколько мне никогда не заработать адвокатом.

— И оно того стоит?

Сонён не отвечает. Поезд прибывает. После они заводят разговор о сестре Сонён и её недавно родившейся дочке. Сонён благодарит Чанёля за то, что составил ей компанию.

— Спасибо, столица слишком пугающая для бедной сельской девчонки вроде меня. Без тебя я бы потерялась.

— Обращайся.

У главных ворот их пути расходятся.

Когда Чанёль заходит в комнату Бэкхёна, его встречает леденящая тишина. Бэкхён, несомненно, выглядит убийственно.

— Ты опоздал, — говорит он. Здесь темно, и кресло для него слишком велико. Он тонет в нём, и Чанёль может слышать лишь голос. — Чем же таким ты был занят?

Чанёль не говорит, что был с Сонён. В этом нет никакой необходимости, кто-нибудь из горничных обязательно доложил об этом. Все они — слишком любят сплетничать.

— Я опоздал всего-то минуты на две, — бормочет он.

— Но ведь опоздал.

В руках Бэкхёна бутылка вина. Он выглядит как человек, обычно пьющий вино из дорогих хрустальных бокалов, но нет никого, кто налил бы ему, так что приходится пить прямо с горла. Он делает большой глоток, вытирая ладонью рот.

В общем, он злится и, может, немного пьян. Идеальная комбинация. Чанёль знает, что он сделал неверный ход. При всех его казалось бы расчётливых ходах, Бэкхёна очень легко прочесть. Чанёль не позволит одурачить себя, поверив, что Бэкхён действительно о нём переживает, он знает, каким собственником может быть Бэкхён, эгоистично и так по-детски.

— Я извиняюсь, Бэкхён...ши.

Затаив дыхание, он раздумывает, не ляпнул ли лишнего. Обычно Бэкхён требует от него определённой холодной вежливости, но иногда почтительность чрезвычайно его раздражает. Бэкхён насмешливо приподнимает брови. Это как раз один из особенных дней.

— Уверен, ты получил массу удовольствия от того, что высмеял меня за моей же спиной с одной из горничных, Пак Чанёль. Но я тебе плачу не за это.

— Я не высмеивал вас, мы просто ехали в одном поезде.

— Ну да, она просто решила потратить свободное утро на то, чтобы съездить к тебе в Сеул.

— Она навещала сестру в больнице. Хоть раз в жизни вы можете проявить человечность?

Бэкхён швыряет в стену стакан, не в силах сдержать вскрик. Он сидит тут, невероятно озлобленный, слепой, его грудная клетка ходит ходуном, и он одновременно уродлив и прекрасен, словно блестящее и острое лезвие ножа. Несмотря на то, что с ним постоянно носится куча людей, Бэкхён всегда одинок. И постоянно раздражён.

— Убери всё и пришли ко мне Сонён.

— Это действительно так необходимо? — спрашивает Чанёль. Ты небезразличен этой девушке! Почему ты так поступаешь с людьми, которые заботятся о тебе? Почему ты поступаешь так с собой?

— Убирайся!

Чанёлю плевать на Бэкхёна и его задетые чувства. Но он знает, что Сонён — нет. Втайне она жалеет его, желает для него самого лучшего. Проблема в том, что Бэкхён чует жалость за версту. Он вырос в жалости, и на свете для него не существует ничего оскорбительнее.

Чанёль зовёт Сонён, и та бледнеет. Она ничего не говорит, знает, что снова будет плакать. Чанёль тоже молчит. Что бы он ни сказал, это лишь испортит и без того ужасное настроение Бэкхёна. Он отчасти сочувствует девушке, но не до такой степени, чтобы потерять работу, пытаясь защитить кого-то от причудливого поведения Бэкхёна.

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Чанёль опирается на неё и делает глубокий вдох. До него доносится приглушённый голос Сонён. Когда он превращается в рыдания, он уходит. Его тошнит. Воздух удушлив, темнота заливается в уши, под веки. Всё дело в этом доме, определённо. Может, он проклят. Дом, где каждый обречён на превращение в монстра или призрака. Кем станет Чанёль?

Мне просто нужны деньги. Я справлюсь.

 **iii. СВИРЕПЫЙ**  
(прил) агрессивный, выражающий жестокость

Иногда Чанёль мечтает поставить Бэкхёна на колени и трахнуть его в рот — вечно искривленные в недовольстве губы, с которых то и дело слетают грубости. Иногда он мечтает обнажить Бэкхёна, сорвать его холодность, словно шёлк, расстегнуть его ядовитые слова, как пуговицы на рубашке, снять разом его секреты и бельё. Он хочет увидеть, что сокрыто под всем этим, хочет укусить и коснуться губами нежной кожи, точно также, как и тёмной души.

Иногда ему кажется, что Бэкхён обо всём знает. Когда он кусает губы, отчего те краснеют и распухают, когда он лежит на диване в полурасстёгнутой рубашке, непристойно расставив ноги, когда Чанёль зависает на долю секунды на идеальном лице Бэкхёна, и Бэкхён кивает и улыбается, как будто он знает и словно насмехается над Чанёлем.

Чанёль задаётся вопросом — действительно ли Бэкхён знает? Но это ведь невозможно. Он не может видеть ни Чанёля, ни себя, так откуда ему знать, какое состроить лицо или принять позу, чтобы с убийственной точностью подвести Чанёля к краю безумия? Для слепого он или невероятно проницательный, или же невероятно наивный. А может, он просто невинный парень, который понятия не имеет, что творит с самоконтролем Чанёля.

Чанёль всего лишь последний по важности человек, которому платит мать Бэкхёна. Есть ещё визажисты, парикмахеры, стилисты и даже персональный тренер для слепых. Они купают его, одевают, вертят туда-сюда, наряжают, точно куклу. И как кукла он позволяет им делать всё, что угодно.

Он поднимает голову, и мрачный пустой взгляд внезапно загорается любопытством, только когда его обладатель слышит шаги Чанёля. С Чанёлем, и только с ним, Бэкхён разговаривает. Для Чанёля, и только для него, Бэкхён — человек. Ужасный человек, возможно. Он озлобленный. Он грубый, несносный и невероятно жестокий, такой, каким может быть лишь ребёнок. Но человек.

— Когда это началось?

— Очевидно же, когда я родился. Это дегенеративное заболевание.

— Да, но когда всё начало... — он замолкает, надеясь, что не сказал лишнего. Бэкхён тоже молчит, может, чтобы насладиться неловкостью Чанёля.

— Мне было четырнадцать. Родители разводились, мама воспользовалась моим состоянием, чтобы получить надо мной опеку, а отец и не был против, потому что слепой сын не принёс бы его карьере никакой пользы. И вот я здесь.

Он смахивает невидимую пыль со скатерти и берёт вилку. Чанёль уже порезал для него стейк. За два года, что он здесь работает, он никогда не видел, чтобы Бэкхён ел что-то, кроме блюд, что готовит личный повар его матери. Никакого рамёна, кимчи-чиге или пибимпаба. Навряд ли Бэкхён умеет пользоваться палочками, но Чанёль счастлив, что не ему, если что, придётся его учить. Следить за тем, как он управляется с вилкой и ложкой, уже нелегко.

После того, как Бэкхён три раза промахивается мимо мяса, он подводит руку Бэкхёна к блюду, а затем ко рту, и наблюдает, не понадобится ли Бэкхёну его помощь снова.

— Ты можешь присесть. Я и сам могу поесть.

— Хорошо.

— Ты по-прежнему стоишь, Пак Чанёль. Я чувствую, как ты дышишь мне в шею.

— Ваша мать приказала убедиться...

— Ты на её стороне или на моей?

На её, очевидно. Но Чанёль всё же отходит на три шага и садится, видя, как расслабляется Бэкхён, когда слышит, как он опускается на пуфик.

— Хотите, чтобы я почитал вам что-нибудь ещё, Бэкхён-ши? — Так странно почтительно обращаться к кому-то одного с ним возраста. Странно для него, и, возможно, ещё страннее для Бэкхёна. Но Бэкхён любит всё странное и находит успокоение в неловкости, и Чанёлю платят за то, что он во всём ему потакает. — Может, "Ромео и Джульетту", я давно её не читал...

Бэкхён качает головой и поворачивается на звук голоса Чанёля.

— Мать говорила со мной о том, что мне нужно обзавестись девушкой.

Его голос нарочито безразличный, словно он говорит о пони или новой машине.

— Девушкой, господин?

— Женой. Она хочет, чтобы я подарил ей внуков и всё такое. Думаю, ей надоело возиться со слепым сыном, интерес пропал, и теперь ей нужен кто-то ещё, кого можно было бы контролировать. Но для женитьбы ещё слишком рано, так что, наверное, для начала я должен с кем-то повстречаться.

Чанёль не отвечает, и Бэкхён хмурится; Чанёль знает — он уверен, Бэкхён бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Чанёль счастлив, что Бэкхён на это неспособен, потому что вряд ли он смог бы скрыть омрачившийся взгляд. Он представляет бледные ладони Бэкхёна на чьей-то коже, голову меж разведённых бёдер, губы, искусанные, покрасневшие и разомкнувшиеся в стоне. Его посещает мысль — почувствовал бы Бэкхён оргазм ярче, чем другие, ведь его чувства обострены из-за слепоты. Эта мысль дикая, но волнительная.

Просто пиздец. Бэкхён усмехается, словно всё знает, словно в напряжённой тишине правда очевидна.

— Разве это не сделало бы тебя счастливым, Чанёль? Тебе бы больше не пришлось находиться одному в этом огромном доме с таким жестоким мудаком, как я.

Губы Чанёля сами растягиваются в улыбке, но она выходит горькой.

— Разве это не сделало бы вас счастливым, Бэкхён-ши? Появился бы другой человек, которому нужно платить, чтобы он терпел ваше присутствие.

Бэкхён тоже горько улыбается.

— Мне без разницы, одна у меня шлюха или две. Налей мне ещё вина, Чанёль, и заткнись.

Чанёль так сильно сжимает бутылку, что кажется, будто она сейчас разлетится. Бэкхён откидывается на подушку и выглядит самодовольным ублюдком, коим и является. Он дальше своего носа ничего не видит — боже, да он даже носа своего не видит, но всё равно умудряется выглядеть так, будто может сломать Чанёля одной лишь улыбкой и тщательно выбранными словами.

Шлюха. Он назвал Чанёля шлюхой. Чанёль закрывает глаза и мечтает разорвать Бэкхёна, уничтожить для все остальных, назвать шлюхой и смотреть, как тот будет молить его. Было бы чудесно показать этому жалкому испорченному ребенку, что нельзя купить ни друзей, ни счастье.

Но это было бы слишком просто. Разбить Бэкхёна было бы слишком просто. Он такой худой и тощий, одна кожа, кости и злоба. Разбить Бэкхёна было бы бесполезным делом, потому что каждый день Бэкхён сам разбивается и собирается обратно, становясь ещё хрупче. Вместо этого Чанёль хочет развратить его, испортить, заставить забыть собственное имя. О, Чанёль хочет столько всего. Он хочет не забывать, что находится здесь только ради денег. Он хочет, чтобы Бэкхён заткнулся. Иногда, в самых потаённых мыслях, он просто хочет Бэкхёна.

 **iv. ЖАЛУЮЩИЙСЯ**  
(прил) выражающий недовольство, плачущийся

Есть что-то неправильное в том, как обычно выглядит Бэкхён, в его сшитых на заказ изящных рубашках, висящих на нём, в идеально уложенных волосах, в изгибе губ, чуть блестящих от помады и приоткрытых в немом вздохе.

Есть что-то неправильное, обесчеловечивающее в том, как мать наряжает его, одевая в дизайнерскую одежду, в мрачной, ядовитой улыбке, словно у модели с фотосета в стиле "гранж". Тщеславие не имеет смысла для Бэкхёна, который никогда не посмотрит на себя в зеркало, слепым ни к чему стремиться выглядеть хорошо в глазах окружающих.

Тщеславие — для его матери, всё, что остаётся Бэкхёну — злость.

— Не жалей меня! — он кричит, вопит, орёт во время худших истерик. — Даже не вздумай меня жалеть, Пак Чанёль!

Чанёль остаётся с ним — больше никому не разрешается, пока у Бэкхёна не иссякают силы, пока не гаснет запал, и он крутится вокруг себя, чтобы утратить ориентацию в пространстве в комнате, к которой привык за годы. Неважно, насколько хорошо он её знает, всё, что требуется, — пара оборотов, и вот уже он не понимает, где находится, и может бежать, бежать и надеяться, что врежется в стену и сломает себе шею, тут же всё закончив. Чанёль всегда ловит его.

Бэкхён не плачет. Не говорит, что хочет умереть. Он ничего не видит и ничего не делает, но всё и так болезненно очевидно по его сгорбленной спине и пустому взгляду.

Чанёль остаётся.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — говорит Бэкхён хрипло и вымученно во мраке комнаты. — Я, может, и потерял зрение, но у меня есть всё остальное. Я могу получить всё, что захочу.

Чанёль не жалеет Бэкхёна. Его жалеют горничные, отец и брат, и мать, когда вспоминает, что её сын — не просто её самая красивая кукла. Бэкхён сам жалеет себя больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Чанёлю платят не за то, чтобы он говорил Бэкхёну правду.

Но.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Всё упирается в это. Чего он хочет?

Бэкхён не отвечает. Он может получить всё, что пожелает, но не знает, чего хочет? Как глупо с его стороны.

Остаток дня они проводят в молчании, которое разбивает только рваное дыхание Бэкхёна, а потом он проваливается в нервный, беспокойный сон. Чанёль не будит его, когда уходит.

 **v. ТРУС**  
(сущ) легко поддающийся чувству страха, неспособный бороться с ним

Иногда у Бэкхёна бывает хорошее настроение. Это происходит нечасто, но всё же. Чанёль смакует такие моменты, как карамель во рту, чувствуя сладость на языке, прежде чем раскусить её зубами, словами слишком громкими, сильными, грубыми.

— Хотите, чтобы я описал их цвет? — спрашивает он, и Бэкхён замирает, сильнее сжимая розу, отчего та почти ломается.

— Если хочешь, — отвечает он, но Чанёль и так знает, что ему не стоило этого говорить. Он должен был оставить Бэкхёна наслаждаться цветами в одиночестве. Они нечасто выходят в сад, но когда такое случается, Бэкхён обычно угрюм и легко раздражается.

Куда проще игнорировать его слепоту в доме, в слабо освещённой комнате, спрятавшись в мягких коврах и тяжелых шторах. Намного сложнее это делать, когда ты чувствуешь лучи солнца на коже и аромат роз вокруг себя, слышишь жужжание пчёл, перелетающих от цветка к цветку в поисках нектара. Когда тебе интересны цвета, свет, тени, всё то, что описать словами невозможно.

И всё же, Бэкхёну нравится в саду. Снаружи, когда свет достаточно яркий, он видит. Не цвета, но фигуры и контуры, размытые по краям. Это не много, но хоть что-то. Внутри же особняка, в полумраке, Бэкхён не видит практически нечего, и это словно вечная ночь.

— Так ты ответишь мне или нет? Какого цвета эта роза?

Сожалеть о сказанном — это одно дело, но молчание, вероятно, разозлит Бэкхёна ещё больше, поэтому Чанёль приближается к нему, прикидывая в голове, насколько близко можно подобраться, чтобы тот понял, где находится Чанёль, но не понял, что Чанёль печётся о его чувствах. (Для Бён Бэкхёна нет ничего оскорбительнее намеренного внимания и заботы).

Он берёт левую руку Бэкхёна и направляет вниз, пока пальцы не касаются бархата лепестков красной розы.

— Красная. Эта роза красного цвета.

— Красная? — спрашивает Бэкхён. Ему любопытно, и из-за этого он злится, но любопытство всё же перевешивает, и он опирается головой о плечо Чанёля, прикрывая бесполезные глаза. — Какой это оттенок красного?

Такая же красная, как твои щёки и уши прямо сейчас, хочет сказать Чанёль, но не может. Ему всё также нужны деньги, и ему нельзя делать всё, что вздумается.

— Я не знаю названий сортов роз точно также, как и их оттенков, — говорит Чанёль, и Бэкхён мрачнеет. Его так легко огорчить. Его челюсть напрягается, губы поджимаются, и гадкое слово, так и норовящее сорваться с языка, искажает неестественную красоту лица.

— Это глубокий цвет, интенсивный, как... как секс, — поспешно говорит Чанёль, за секунду да того, как ярость Бэкхёна вспыхнет с новой силой. — Очень тёмный, насыщенный, бархатный.

— Лепестки и правда бархатные, — Бэкхён все ещё трогает розу. По крайней мере, он выглядит удовлетворённым ответом Чанёля. — Тебе нужно хотя бы выучить названия сортов роз. Они очень важны.

Секунда — и он смягчается, успокаивается, расцветает.

— Я сам посадил эти розы, когда ещё мог видеть. Я хотел вывести новый сорт и стать знаменитым. Вот эта роза... — он сосредоточенно ощупывает цветок, — если я не ошибаюсь, этот сорт называется красная страсть. Это одни из любимых роз моего брата.

Он почти смеётся, и Чанёль чувствует себя невесомым. Он по-прежнему в посудной лавке, и он танцует. Одно неверное движение, и всё разобьётся.

— А у вас какой сорт любимый?

— У меня? Мне нравятся королевы. Королева Швеции, Королева Дании, Королева Елизавета. Мои любимые розы — Королева Александра, но в этом саду ты их не найдёшь. Они росли тут когда-то давно, но сейчас уже — нет.

— Боюсь, я никогда их не видел.

Он застывает, надеясь, что Бэкхён не заметил его промаха. Не особо-то умно говорить Бэкхёну, который потерял зрение, о том, что кто-то видел, видит или увидит. Бэкхён не обращает внимания.

— Это очень красивый цветок, но во многом похож на меня.

Он самостоятельно поднимается и ждёт, пока Чанёль подаст ему руку, и они смогут вернуться в дом.

— У самой первой розы было только пять лепестков, ты знал об этом? Это был невзрачный цветок белого или розового цвета. Ты бы и не посмотрел на него. Розы, какими мы их знаем сегодня, были созданы нами, для нас, и без нас бы не существовали.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я о том, что кто-то нашёл мутировавшую дикую розу, у которой некоторые тычинки превратились в лепестки, и выяснил, что скрестив две такие розы, можно получить гибрида. Так что они экспериментировали снова и снова, скрещивали гибриды, чтобы создать самый красивый, эффектный цветок. Так и родились розы, какими мы их знаем сейчас. Искусственный отбор.

Он останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание. Иногда Чанёль забывает, что несмотря на долгие тренировки, которыми его заставляет заниматься мать, Бэкхён практически никогда не выходит на улицу. Солнечные лучи обжигают его, множество запахов забивают нос, и каждый звук отдаётся в ушах болью. Он прислоняется к Чанёлю, опираясь на него полностью. Он такой лёгкий, точно цветок.

— Но у красоты есть своя цена. Чтобы сделать розу красивой, яркой и привлекательной, создать венец из множества лепестков, им пришлось пожертвовать чем-то другим. Королева Александра, несмотря на всё своё буйство красок, изящество и тонкий аромат, утратила пестики. Она неспособна к размножению. Прямо как я.

Чанёль знает границы и знает, когда нужно остановиться. Ему нужна работа, нужны деньги, а ещё — замолчать.

— Вы такой только потому, что хотите этого, Бэкхён. Вы так яростно ненавидите всё и всех, что...

— Твоё мнение никто не спрашивал.

— Ну, я...

— Ты свободен, Чанёль. Уже поздно, и я устал. Сонён проводит меня до комнаты.

Чанёль знает, когда не стоит лезть на рожон. Знает, но последние два года он провёл, возясь с Бэкхёном, и тот как раз не имеет об этом ни малейшего понятия. Бэкхён выдумывает причину из ничего и ссорится, сражается до последней капли крови, будто ему нечего терять. Бэкхён не умеет останавливаться.

— Вы не можете и дальше так жить, Бэкхён, — он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так... снисходительно, но слишком поздно. Бэкхён отшатывается, будто его укусила змея.

— Тебе не позволено говорить мне, что я могу делать, а что не могу, Пак Чанёль.

— Разве не поэтому вы держите меня при себе? Не поэтому ваша мать мне платит? Чтобы я был вашим другом?

Бэкхён смеётся, и этот смех нехороший. Широкая улыбка, слишком много зубов, готовых вонзиться в Чанёля.

— Другом? Моя мать платит тебе, чтобы ты был моей игрушкой. Тебе платят, Пак Чанёль, чтобы ты выполнял всё, о чём я прошу, и неважно, насколько это унизительно или оскорбительно, потому что у тебя нет выбора. Потому что тебе нужны деньги. Не обманывай себя, не думай, что ты — мой друг. Ты просто забава, возможность выпустить пар для слепого, бесполезного ребёнка. И для тебя я просто сопутствующий ущерб.

Рука Чанёля сжимается в кулак. Бэкхён не смог бы защититься. Он не смог бы ничего сделать. У него дрожат руки, дрожат губы, и глаза слезятся под полуденным солнцем. Он не может сказать, из-за чего точно.

— Но насчёт одной вещи ты всё-таки прав, Чанёль. Только одной. — Бэкхён произносит его имя мягко, будто поцелуй розы, спрятавшей шипы. Холодно, как фарфоровая кукла, разодетая в шелк и кружево. — Я не могу и дальше так жить. Не могу больше так продолжать. И кстати, ты уволен.

 **vi. ШЁПОТ**  
(сущ) тихая, незвонкая речь

Прежде чем уйти, Чанёль разглядывает фотографии на стене в зале. На одних запечатлены госпожа Ким и генеральный директор Бён перед разводом, красивейшая пара, они улыбаются так широко, будто у них сейчас треснут лица. На других — молодой хозяин Бэкбом и Бэкхённи, как старые горничные все ещё его называют. (Те, что младше, зовут его «её сын» и никак иначе).

— Он не всегда таким был, — как-то шепнула ему госпожа Ли, одна из самых старых работниц. — Раньше он был таким жизнерадостным, весёлым и добрым. Болезнь сильно его подкосила, но испортила его мать.

Чанёль видел те фото, загорелый мальчишка с улыбкой на всё лицо, не видно ни глаз, ни носа, ни губ, одна чистая радость. Сейчас он выглядит красивее, но тогда было лучше. Чанёль остался бы ради него, ради мальчика, который не заслужил так рано утратить краски жизни. Чанёль уходит, потому что не уверен, что от того мальчика что-то осталось. (Он уходит, потому что пустил корни слишком глубоко, а Бэкхён — опасен).

Он не вернётся. Он знает, что Бэкхёну больно и одиноко. Эти же чувства отдаются во всём теле и оседают в лёгких. Он игнорирует их.

Ему жаль Бэкхёна. Это его язвительная месть, мелочное воздаяние. Бэкхён ненавидит свои слабости, ненавидит проявлять их и ещё больше ненавидит, когда людям становится о них известно.

Чанёль думает об этом ночью, упиваясь тем, как сейчас себя чувствует Бэкхён, и надеясь, что ситуацию усугубляет то, что он понимает — Чанёль знает, насколько он ничтожен, жалок и одинок, насколько человечен. Бессилен.

Он находит другую работу. Не одну и даже не две, а три. Зарплата маленькая, но жажда держаться от Бэкхёна подальше перевешивает жажду денег. Он переезжает в район подешевле и снимает комнату на пару с энергичным студентом-техником. Он берёт дополнительные смены и уходит в академ, чтобы подкопить денег. Ему приходит мысль о том, чтобы позвонить родителям и попросить денег, но для такого он слишком гордый. Он ушёл из дома, потому что знал, что сможет справиться и сам, и не приползёт, как ноющий ребёнок, обратно к отцу, который называл его позором и разочарованием для семьи по самым разным причинам. Вместо этого он звонит сестре ночью и игнорирует её, когда та просит вернуться домой или на работу к госпоже Ким. Он стискивает зубы и начинает вкалывать с удвоенной силой. Ночью, когда призрак Бэкхёна нашёптывает ему на ухо грубости, он мечтает о том, как целует его ожесточённо и бесчувственно, как трахает его милый розовый ротик, чтобы заткнуть. Когда он просыпается, то не чувствует вины, но скучает по Бэкхёну остро и сильно.

Три месяца спустя Чанёль возвращается.

 **vii. БРАННЫЙ**  
(прил) ругательный, грубый

Мать Бэкхёна — красива, как и её куклы, как и он. В её глазах искрится безумие — первый признак шизофрении, согласно слухам, и возмутительная уверенность в том, что всё будет сделано так, как она пожелает, потому что у неё достаточно денег, чтобы купить каждого.

Обычно она не ругает Чанёля лично, а просто приказывает сделать это горничным, но сегодня... Сегодня она подходит, и воздух вздрагивает от оглушающей пощёчины.

— Где ты был? Где, скажи на милость, ты был? Думаешь, можешь играть с жизнью моего сына? С его чувствами? — даже на каблуках она ниже Чанёля. Пощёчина не была сильной, но на её пальцах золотые кольца, усыпанные бриллиантами. Их отпечатки горят на щеке Чанёля. — Мне стоит тебя выпороть, мальчик. Я должна...

— Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Бэкхёна, — говорит Чанёль вежливо, но вместе с тем уверенно. Она не привыкла, чтобы её прерывали, уж точно не худые голодные студенты юридического, и она понятия не имеет, как реагировать на наглость Чанёля.

Одна из горничных выходит вперёд, кланяясь, хватает Чанёля за руку и утаскивает за собой.

— Не вздумай снова такое учудить, — предупреждает она. — Тебя и вправду могли бы выпороть.

— Выпороть, серьёзно? Это что, средневековье? Я больше на неё не работаю, она и пальцем меня не тронет, — заявляет он, пожимая плечами.

Сонён останавливается, глядя на него.

— Ты на неё не работаешь? Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?

Чанёль отцепляет её руку от своего рукава.

— Как я и сказал, я здесь, чтобы увидеть Бэкхёна.

 **viii. МОШЕННИЧЕСТВО**  
(сущ) плутовство, корыстный обман

Бэкхён ждёт его. Ну конечно, он его ждёт. Мучаясь от медленно тлеющей ярости, дрожа, как лист на ветру, такой потерянный, красивый, слепой.

Он узнаёт Чанёля по шагам и замирает, ожидая от него извинений, которые тот приносить не собирается.

— Не хочешь мне ничего сказать? — спрашивает он, и это поспешно и так нетерпеливо. Раньше, когда Чанёль вытворял подобное, Бэкхён не торопился и ждал, пока Чанёль упадёт на колени, станет молить о прощении. Но раньше Чанёль всегда возвращался после недели или двух. В этот раз прошло три месяца, и Бэкхён, несмотря на всю свою претенциозность, искусственно созданную видимость безразличия и ложь, не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как ожидание извинений от Чанёля.

— Я много чего хочу тебе сказать, — отвечает Чанёль, переходя на "ты", и Бэкхён поворачивается к нему, как мальчик, управляющий воздушным змеем, готовый смотать его, если ветер станет угрозой. Вот только Чанёль — не воздушный змей, и ветер не способен унести его прочь. — Но я не собираюсь извиняться.

Его слова натыкаются на ледяное молчание, и Чанёль может собой гордиться. В этот раз он не оставил Бэкхёну никаких слов.

— Видишь ли, Бэкхён...

— Тогда у тебя могут быть проблемы. Ты не получишь работу обратно, пока не извинишься.

— Я пришёл не для того, чтобы вернуть работу.

Снова тишина. Он чувствует отчаяние, исходящее от Бэкхёна. Панику. Бэкхён щурится, пытаясь разглядеть Чанёля бесполезными глазами. Он хочет взглянуть ему в лицо, прочитать всю правду.

— А как же деньги? — спрашивает он. Только острым глазом можно заметить, что его губы мелко дрожат.

— Я нашёл другую работу. Платят, конечно, не как здесь, но на оплату счетов хватает, а больше мне ничего и не надо.

— Я могу платить гораздо больше. В два раза, в три, — в его голосе сквозит страдание, истинное и неподдельное.

— Мне не нужны твои деньги, Бэкхён. Я в них не нуждаюсь и их не хочу.

Чанёль не хочет денег, он хочет Бэкхёна. Но он смотрит на него и видит потерянного ребёнка. Он видит маленького мальчика, разодетого в дорогие одежды, лежащего на роскошной софе, как выброшенная игрушка, как коллекционная кукла, как цветок под стеклянным колпаком. Бэкхён — зол, Бэкхён — жесток, Бэкхён — абсолютно и опустошительно одинок. Бэкхён разобьётся хрусталём в руках Чанёля, если тот не будет осторожен, и польётся кровь, все осколки вопьются ему в руки, грудь, сердце. Бэкхён — разбит. И пусть Чанёль хочет его, но не настолько сильно, чтобы остаться.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Пришёл, чтобы позлорадствовать? Отомстить? Унизить меня? Заставить почувствовать себя никчёмным? — его голос с каждым словом звучит всё тоньше, а потом ломается. — Так ты не будешь первым, Пак Чанёль, и последним не будешь тоже. Весь мир обращён против меня, каждый желает поиздеваться надо мной, и ты — ничем не лучше, ты...

Чанёль обхватывает ладонями лицо Бэкхёна, и тот пытается вырваться, но хватка Чанёля крепка. Он был глазами Бэкхёна дольше двух лет, и это первый раз, когда он касается его лица. Кожа нежная и напудренная, и он стирает макияж. Бэкхён шипит.

— Если ты сейчас же меня не отпустишь, я позову служанку, клянусь.

— Если ты это сделаешь, я уйду.

— Разве ты не уйдёшь в любом случае? — шипит Бэкхён.

Да, Чанёль уйдёт. Он пришёл только чтобы попрощаться и кое-что украсть. Бэкхён близко, невероятно близко. Над губой у него маленькая родинка, а на щеке виднеется шрам. Чанёль может коснуться его, если захочет.

Он наклоняется, медленно, чтобы убедиться, что Бэкхён чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. Он замирает, давая ему возможность отвернуться, если он этого не хочет. Он может всё остановить, но не делает этого.

Бэкхён — тот, кто сокращает дистанцию. Это длится не дольше секунды, момент глухого молчания и дыхания, пойманного меж влажных потрескавшихся губ. Бэкхён замирает, когда их губы соприкасаются, только чтобы тут же отстраниться. Он моргает, длинные ресницы трепещут.

Чанёль крадёт его первый поцелуй — именно за этим он и пришёл, об этом он мечтал долгие два года, а затем он снова его настигает и крадёт второй поцелуй, третий, четвёртый. Он пытается убедить себя, что никакое это не воровство, не тогда, когда Бэкхён выглядит таким жаждущим, мягким и податливым, но всё же это неправда. Он пришёл сюда вором. И он уйдёт и никогда не вернётся, и он заберёт с собой все эти поцелуи, неважно — хочет того Бэкхён или нет.

Он чуть поворачивается, наклоняет голову Бэкхёна, чтобы целоваться было удобнее, и проводит языком по сжатым губам, отчего тот издаёт звук, что зарождается где-то в горле и испаряется на кончике языка, и его губы размыкаются, давая Чанёлю возможность ощутить их вкус. Его ресницы все также трепещут, словно крылышки колибри, и грудь вздымается, а ладонь, обхватывающая запястье Чанёля, потная и горячая. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас Бэкхён — не кукла, не цветок или хрустальная безделушка, он — парень, который хочет целовать Чанёля. Парень, которого Чанёль хочет целовать.

Чанёль улыбается в поцелуе, но это маленькая победа. Бэкхён чувствует, как изгибаются губы Чанёля, и кусает его, сильно и до крови.

— Ты — жалкий ублюдок...

Это первый раз, когда он слышит, как Бэкхён ругается, и не может не насладиться этим оксюмороном, фактом того, что такое грязное слово слетает с мягких губ Бэкхёна, и ему любопытно, кто его этому научил, кто умудрился испортить идеального сыночка госпожи Ким прямо под её носом. "Оу, — думает он, — должно быть, это был я."

— Для тебя это всё игра, просто...

Чанёль затыкает его последним поцелуем, настойчивее и длиннее, чем все предыдущие. Он чувствует привкус крови, но Чанёль целует Бэкхёна именно так, как мечтал с первой их встречи, так что ему не на что жаловаться.

Когда они отстраняются, их дыхание сбито. Глаза Бэкхёна влажные от слёз, которые он не позволит себе пролить.

— Это прощание? — спрашивает он, и выглядит при этом таким грустным. Разбитым.

Отвечать на этот вопрос нет никакой необходимости.

— Ты должен был быть для меня только работой, Бэкхён, — вместо этого говорит Чанёль. — Я бы остался, если бы ты был просто работой. — Он касается верхней губы Бэкхёна, чувствуя, как та дрожит. — Но чем сильнее я к тебе привязываюсь, тем больнее ты можешь мне сделать. А ты только и умеешь, что ранить людей.

— Все меня оставляют.

— Все живут, Бэкхён. Влюбляются, расстаются, совершают ошибки, тебе стоит попробовать, — потому что Бэкхён — живой, но не знает, как жить. Он не знает, чего он хочет. Он знает лишь четыре стены комнаты, холодный и резкий голос матери, прикосновения горничных. Теперь он знает ещё и вкус губ Чанёля. И это он запомнит на всю жизнь.

— Да, конечно, почему бы мне не попробовать? Не попробовать пойти в университет или на танцы, или всё то, что доступно для других, а для меня — нет. Почему бы мне не попробовать снова обрести зрение? Почему нет? — Чанёлю нечего ему ответить. Он не может быть спасательным кругом Бэкхёна, просто нет.

— Уходи, просто уходи! Я не хочу видеть, как... — он останавливается, кусая губы. Он может почувствовать вкус Чанёля и его самого, и поцелуев. Он не плачет. — Просто уходи, Пак Чанёль.

Он слышит первый всхлип, закрыв дверь. Слышит сквозь стены, сквозь главные ворота, сквозь грудную клетку. Слышит в метро на пути домой, на оживлённых и шумных улицах города, в собственной комнате, когда ложится спать.

Смирись, Чанёль. Ты больше никогда его не увидишь.

Его губы горят от поцелуев, что он украл у Бэкхёна. Его первый, второй, третий и все последовавшие.

Всё кончено.

 **ix. БРАВАДА**  
(сущ) показная смелость, напускная храбрость с целью впечатлить или запугать

В дверь звонят трижды. Первый раз Чанёль игнорирует, на второй вздыхает, на третий — матерится. Звонок звенит снова, долго и пронзительно, и, чёрт, так раздражающе, и Чанёль всё же поднимается и смотрит на часы — пять вечера. Пока он добирается от кровати до двери, снова раздаётся звонок, так и кричащий об отчаянии.

В глазке он узнаёт знакомое лицо, что не видел почти месяц. Он открывает дверь.

— Сонён, что ты здесь делаешь?

В повседневной одежде она выглядит совсем по-другому. Более живой, что ли. Не в первый раз у Чанёля мелькает мысль, что особняк Ким проклят, и каждый, кто переступает его порог, превращается в блеклое и измученное существо на грани исчезновения. Но прямо сейчас Сонён яркая и отчасти взбешённая. Она кидает на него извиняющийся, отчаянный взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, ты должен меня простить. Я не хотела приходить, но у него были вспышки гнева, и он отказывался от еды, хотел убить себя, и...

Он. Бэкхён.

— Хорошо, я понял. Подожди, я только захвачу куртку.

Несмотря на все свои намерения забыть и двигаться дальше, Чанёль не испытывает ни капли сожаления. Он слышит имя Бэкхёна и готов идти. Может, всё это время он ждал причины вернуться.

Сонён хватает его за руку, останавливая, точно также, как множество раз тянула в комнату Бэкхёна.

— Он не дома. Он... он здесь. Я привела его сюда.

— Что ты сделала?

Он выбегает из квартиры, и конечно, Бён Бэкхён здесь, сидит на грязных ступеньках, обняв колени, и выглядит чуть ли не на грани панической атаки. Он вздрагивает, когда Чанёль касается его — просто дотрагивается до плеча.

— Это я, слышишь? Это я.

Бэкхён кивает, даёт себя поднять и завести в квартиру, они оба ошеломлены. Чанёль машет Сонён, чтобы она тоже зашла.

— Я не могу, — говорит она. — Мне нужно вернуться в особняк до того, как кто-то поймёт, что он пропал, или госпожа Ким меня уволит.

— Подожди, о чём ты говоришь?

Он пытается остановить её, но она уже сбегает по лестнице, и последнее "Прости, Чанёль" повисает в воздухе.

Чанёль бы догнал её, заставил объяснить, что происходит, потому что сам ни черта не понимает, но в его квартире неловко стоит Бэкхён, слепой и потерянный. Он не сделал ни одного шага к Чанёлю, он не знает, где находится.

Первый раз за долгое время Бэкхён не знает, где он. Он запомнил каждый угол, стену, окно, абсолютно всё в своей комнате, чтобы передвигаться по ней в полной темноте. Сейчас же, на абсолютно незнакомой территории, он не смеет сделать и шага.

Чанёль смотрит на него и видит измождённого бледного парня с тёмными кругами под глазами. Он внимательно прислушивается и ждёт, потому что Чанёль молчалив и неподвижен, и Бэкхён понятия не имеет, где Чанёль, где он сам, поэтому он ждёт, а потом Чанёль прочищает горло и говорит:

— Привет.

— Привет, — отвечает Бэкхён. Повисает долгая пауза. Он морщится, очевидно уставший ждать, пока до Чанёля дойдёт, что происходит. В конце концов он садится, скрещивая ноги, его дорогущая дизайнерская одежда касается пыльного пола Чанёля, который его сосед не подметал, ну... недели три.

— Я помогу тебе, — говорит Чанёль, — и отведу к дивану, хорошо?

— Твой пол — грязный.

— Я и без тебя это знаю.

От прикосновения Бэкхён не вздрагивает. Он ненавидит просить Чанёля о помощи, поэтому он запомнил параметры своей комнаты, измерил её шагами, чтобы знать, где остановиться и куда повернуться. Сейчас же он позволяет Чанёлю отвести его к дивану и неуклюже приземляется на него. Он стискивает зубы, когда ударяется ногой о кофейный столик.

Чанёль с шумом садится напротив, чтобы Бэкхён знал, где он. Чанёль смотрит. Смотрит, как Бэкхён нервно теребит ткань штанов и барабанит по коленкам. На разительный контраст между его элегантной одеждой и дешёвой, если не подержаной, мебелью. На его горло, на то, как он проглатывает смелость что-нибудь сказать. Он смотрит на Бэкхёна, который оглядывается, ничего на самом деле не видя. Он наверняка сбит с толку запахом специй с кухни, провонявшихся табаком штор и дивана, ароматом кондиционера для белья.

— Тут странно пахнет, — тихо говорит он.

Чанёль усмехается.

— Ты хотел сказать, воняет как в конюшне?

— Заметь, ты это сам сказал. Я хотел сказать — как на свалке.

Как всегда, очень мило и очаровательно, Бён Бэкхён.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал жёстко, но ему это не удаётся. Бэкхён это замечает и колеблется. (Прошло всего три недели, Чанёль ещё не разучился читать его по лицу.)

— Ты так и не вернулся.

— Ты сам попросил меня уйти. Бэкхён, так что ты здесь делаешь?

Повисает тишина, Бэкхён раздумывает над ответом. Он скрещивает на груди руки, хмурится в поиске нужных слов в окружающей его темноте.

— Решил тебя удивить, — наконец изрекает он.

— Тебе это удалось. Ты скажешь мне, что скучал, или мы всё ещё находимся на стадии отрицания?

Бэкхён не накрашен, и даже его идеально пошитая одежда ему сейчас велика. Он выглядит таким крошечным в квартире Чанёля, среди грязного стола, заваленного пустыми кружками, тарелками из-под рамёна, окурков, которые оставил Чондэ. Он выглядит настоящим, живым, таким непохожим на того призрака из роз и хрусталя (фарфора и розовых губ, персидских ковров и бархатных штор), к которому привык Чанёль.

Он выглядит живым в грубом свете единственной лампочки, как тот мальчик с фотографий, висящих в особняке его матери. Он по-прежнему не отвечает, но Чанёль может сделать это за него.

— Я сильно по тебе скучал. Видишь? Это просто, ты тоже можешь так сказать. Я по тебе скучал.

— Ты — мудак, — отвечает Бэкхён.

— Следи за языком, — ненавязчивый упрёк. — Я не мудак, просто отвечаю на все твои слова, так намного интереснее, не находишь?

Бэкхён качает головой. Он всё так же выглядит потерянным в пространстве, но как-то по-домашнему.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты делал всё, о чём я тебя просил.

— А мне больше нравится делать всё, что я сам хочу, спасибо большое. Например, сейчас мне очень хочется выкинуть тебя из своего дома.

— Так почему не выкинешь? — спрашивает Бэкхён, и пусть он боится, что Чанёль так и поступит, он говорит дерзко и бесстрашно.

Чанёль вздыхает. Ему точно следует выставить Бэкхёна.

— Кто тут настоящий мудак, так это ты, Бэкхён. Для меня ты навсегда им и останешься. А теперь ты приходишь в мой дом, ведёшь себя так...

— Я сбежал из дома.

— ... будто я тебе что-то дол... Что?

— Я сбежал из дома, — повторяет он медленнее. Твердо.

— Ты не можешь сбежать из дома, ты даже выйти из него самостоятельно не можешь.

— Но я здесь.

Он здесь. Сидит в доме Чанёля, абсолютно не переживая, что его мать арестует Чанёля за похищение её слепого, едва совершеннолетнего сына. Никто не поверит, что Бэкхён добрался сюда сам, а Сонён не возьмёт на себя ответственность за сделанное. Вся вина ляжет на Чанёля.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это может для меня обернуться?

— Я не могу вернуться. Я... я не хочу возвращаться. Мать не выпускает меня из дома, она не разрешает отцу или брату видеться со мной. Ты был моей единственной... Не важно, я не вернусь.

— Почему ты такой эгоист?

Бэкхён поднимается, его лицо мрачнеет, плечи напрягаются, его трясёт. Он делает осторожный шаг и чуть не врезается в столик. Он проглатывает очередное ругательство.

— Проводи меня к двери, пожалуйста.

— Что?

— Естественно, это была плохая идея. Ты не станешь мне помогать. Ты всегда меня презирал, ведь так? Ты поцеловал меня просто потому, что мог, и знал, что я такой жалкий, что позволю тебе это. Ну что, весело было таким способом мне отомстить? Хотя неважно, я вот тоже повеселился. Извини, что побеспокоил тебя.

И Чанёль знает, потому что последние два года он провёл, работая на мать Бэкхёна, находясь рядом с ним, заботясь, позволяя играть и испытывать себя на прочность, он знает, что Бэкхён пытается им манипулировать. И он знает, как сильно Бэкхён любит строить из себя жертву, мученика, изгоя, которого все ненавидят. Да, это затрагивает что-то в душе Чанёля, но он ушёл не просто так. Он ушёл, потому что Бэкхён делал ему больно, и Чанёль не настолько глуп, чтобы позволять капризному парню играть со своим сердцем просто потому, что он может это делать. (Просто потому, что это единственное, с чем он может играть).

— Ты не можешь уйти сам. Ты слепой, Бэкхён.

Это первый раз, когда он говорит эти слова Бэкхёну в лицо, и если бы они были в том доме, мрачном и давящем кукольном доме, Бэкхён бы ударил его. (И Чанёль, связанный контрактом, ему бы позволил. Даже подставился бы, потому что иначе Бэкхён бы промахнулся).

Но здесь, в залитом солнцем и дешево обставленном доме Чанёля — никаких особенных роз, кукол, хрустальных безделушек, бархатных штор и искусственных улыбок, здесь Бэкхён лишь чуть вздрагивает.

— Но и здесь я оставаться не могу, — сухо говорит он.

— Я позвоню...

— Кому? Кому ты позвонишь, Чанёль? Я понятия не имею, как связаться с отцом, но и так знаю, что он мне не поможет. Он потерял опеку надо мной и не пойдёт против адвокатов матери, когда на носу выборы. Мой брат — в штатах, и он вряд ли помнит, как я вообще выгляжу! — он смеётся, пусто, едко и вымученно. И грустно, и резко, что ему свойственно. — А больше никого и нет. И даже если бы ты был так жесток и хотел, чтобы я вернулся в тот ужасный дом, а ты не такой, я бы не позволил тебе позвонить матери.

Маленький наглый ребёнок. Чанёль должен позвонить ей хотя бы ему на зло.

— И как бы ты меня остановил?

— Если ты это сделаешь, я скажу, что ты притащил меня сюда. Против моей воли.

Чанёль останавливается, уже найдя в телефоне номер матери Бэкхёна. Он не знает, так ли хочет ей звонить, но определённо точно хочет досадить Бэкхёну, вывести его. Он выпускает телефон из рук, те трясутся.

Его бесит, что Бэкхён победил. В этом доме, доме Чанёля, на вражеской и незнакомой территории, без каких-либо усилий Бэкхён все ещё умудряется побеждать. И в мире Бэкхёна, в его глупой жизни, которую он сам же и разрушает, победа означает поражение.

— Хорошо, — говорит Чанёль и так сильно сжимает ладони в кулаки, что ногти врезаются в кожу. — Хорошо, пошли. — Он грубо хватает Бэкхёна за локоть, таща к двери, открывает и выставляет его наружу. — Было приятно с тобой повидаться, Бэкхён. Жаль, ты не можешь сказать того же.

Бэкхён ухмыляется. Он и победивший, и проигравший, и такой печальный, но по-прежнему усмехающийся, и Чанёлю кажется, будто проиграли они оба.

— Пока, Чанёль.

Чанёль хлопает перед ним дверью.

Что за глупый ребёнок, ужасно глупый ребёнок. Солнце ударяет ему в глаза, ядовито-красный зимний закат тонет в тумане. Скоро стемнеет, а у Бэкхёна даже нет пальто. У него нет трости или собаки-поводыря. Он не умеет пользоваться телефоном, и вряд ли у него есть деньги на такси. И куда он пойдёт?

Чанёль начинает учащённо дышать. Он подбегает к двери, открывает, будучи уверенным, что Бэкхён до сих пор здесь, ждёт, пока Чанёль образумится. Он надеется, что у Бэкхёна хватило ума остаться здесь. Но это Бэкхён, чёртов Бэкхён, и Чанёлю не стоит и надеяться, что парень, выросший в кукольном доме, под стеклянным колпаком, имеет представление о здравом смысле.

Бэкхёна здесь нет. Лифт уехал, и Чанёль его не ждёт, он сбегает вниз по лестнице, надеясь поймать Бэкхёна прежде, чем его переедет машина, он ведь так упорно и отчаянно ищет... Чанёль не знает, чего ищет Бэкхён. Не знает, чего он хочет.

На улицах шумно, грязно, всё забито людьми, и глаза разбегаются. Чанёль не видит Бэкхёна и не знает, куда тот пошёл.

— Извините, вы не видели парня моего возраста? Он короче меня, карие глаза, одет в строгий костюм и...

Женщина среднего возраста, рядом с которой стоит маленькая девочка, может, её племянница, кивает головой. Девочка лет четырёх-пяти хватает Чанёля за штанину и мило улыбается, показывая на палатку, где Чанёль часто покупает токпокки после вечерней смены в кофейне.

У Чанёля вырывается вздох облегчения. Бэкхён стоит там, мило хихикая над чем-то, что говорит ему торгующая едой женщина, и улыбается, как маленький ребёнок. Женщина накладывает токпокки в бумажную тарелку, поливает острым соусом и помогает Бэкхёну есть, направляя его руку.

— Вкусно? — спрашивает она и смеётся, когда Бэкхён закашливается от остроты. — Может, для тебя слишком? Но скажи мне вот что, — она хмурится, обеспокоенно и так по-матерински, — ты один?

— Он со мной.

Бэкхён поворачивается на голос, его улыбка пропадает.

— О, Пак Чанёль, это ты! — с облегчением восклицает женщина. — Значит, он один из твоих друзей? Очень вежливый молодой человек.

Чанёль одной рукой приобнимает Бэкхёна за плечо, другой вытаскивает кошелёк.

— Сколько с меня?

— О, не беспокойся. Это за счёт заведения. Он никогда не пробовал токпокки, можешь себе представить?

Увы, но Чанёль может. Он всё-таки протягивает несколько купюр. — Можно мне тоже, сырные.

— Держи, милый. Ты не должен оставлять своего друга одного, раз он не видит, и тебе, — говорит она, и Бэкхён прикусывает губу, выглядя пристыженным и виноватым, — тебе нужно быть внимательнее в следующий раз.

Чанёль кивает и извиняется за них обоих, и после притягивает Бэкхёна ближе, боясь, что тот исчезнет, стоит только отвести от него взгляд на секунду. Они прощаются и вместе уходят, рука Чанёля по-прежнему сжимает плечо Бэкхёна.

— Куда ты меня ведёшь? — спрашивает Бэкхён, рядом шумят студенты, ждущие, пока загорится зелёный. Бэкхён поднимает голову на звук их голосов, смеха, но мгновенно переключает внимание на Чанёля, стоит тому ответить.

— Домой, — Бэкхён напрягается. — Ко мне домой.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я там находился.

На это Чанёлю ответить нечего.

— Давай пока просто вернёмся домой.


	2. What was life asking of me? How could I respond when I didn't know the question?

_"Чего требовала от меня жизнь? Как я могла ответить, когда не знала вопроса?"_  
— "Среди серых сумерек", Рута Шепетис  
  
**х. ПУТАНИЦА**  
(сущ) запутанная, сложная ситуация

  
  
Это было поспешным, глупым решением, но Чанёль — молодой наследник, недавно ушёл из дома и оказался на обочине жизни, хоть и горел желанием доказать родителям, что может обойтись и без них.  
  
Это было идеей Юры, что по умолчанию делало её ужасной.  
  
— Я знаю одну женщину, — как-то сказала она, — она мать моего знакомого из универа. У неё есть слепой сын, и ей нужен кто-то, готовый составить ему компанию. Она готова заплатить. Много. Но это... деликатная ситуация.  
  
Чанёль буквально видел, как она нахмурилась, хоть и говорил по телефону, и это уже должно было его насторожить, но воспоминания о последней ссоре с отцом, упрёки в безответственности и слова: _«Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такого сына»_ , были ещё свежи в его памяти, поэтому он пропустил предупреждение Юры мимо ушей. Он решил встретиться с женщиной и её сыном. Это стало его первой ошибкой.  
  
Госпожа Ким жила в большом особняке загородом, где цивилизация была вытеснена зелёными полями и тёмными лесами, и где нувориши* строили свои летние домики вдали от грязи больших городов (той грязи, в которой же и выросли). Это был особняк в европейском стиле с высокими потолками и с большим розовым садом, так сильно отличавшийся от крошечных традиционных корейских домов с их черепичными крышами, кирпичными стенами и деревянными полами. Как объяснила пожилая горничная Чанёлю, пока вела его к госпоже Ким, дом спроектировал зарубежный архитектор. Он был воистину красивым, но при всей своей красоте казался пугающим и враждебным. Будучи ребёнком из богатой семьи, Чанёль сам вырос в роскоши (он провёл половину жизни, пытаясь от неё сбежать), но он никогда не видел, чтобы своё богатство выставляли напоказ так пошло и откровенно. Он всегда ассоциировал роскошь с большими квартирами, просторными и светлыми, с окнами в пол, видом на ночной город с последнего этажа небоскреба. Хрусталём, шампанским, последними достижениями техники. Новыми машинами. Билетами на отдых в Италии.  
  
Здесь же всё отличалось, это было наследство, накопленное с годами, богатство, кричащее о пыли и старых костлявых руках, мрачности. О куклах, которые являлись одной из самых устрашающих вещей, и Чанёлю всё казалось, что их стеклянные глаза следят за ним, куда бы он ни пошёл, и к этому ему привыкнуть так и не удалось.  
  
Владелица дома была безумно богата и одинока. Когда они встретились в первый раз, Чанёль не знал, из-за чего её муж подал на развод, как и не знал того, что она была бывшей женой генерального директора Бёна. (Того самого Бёна, который являлся мэром столицы. Того самого Бёна, который метил на пост президента. Бёна, который никогда не пропускал деловых ужинов с отцом Чанёля. Чанёль довольно неплохо его знал).  
  
Конечно, всё это было сделано для того, чтобы спасти его политическую карьеру. Ведь на самом деле, как Чанёлю нашептали молодые горничные, дед госпожи Ким сколотил своё состояние путём кооперации с японскими оккупантами семьдесят лет назад, и её муж не мог подобным образом запятнать свою репутацию. Но госпожа Ли, горничная, проработавшая здесь дольше всех, лишь покачала головой на все эти слухи. «История её семьи никак не связана с разводом. Эта женщина больна», — сказала она. И когда Чанёль спросил, в чём было дело, добавила: «Иногда она... видит разное. Или говорит с несуществующими людьми. Сумасшедшая жена и слепой сын не пошли бы на пользу его предвыборной компании, поэтому он ушёл от них».  
  
Госпожа Ким, взявшая обратно девичью фамилию после развода, не показалась Чанёлю сумасшедшей. Она была молодой, властной, чуть нервной, хорошо образованной, что ожидаемо от человека, получившего образование за границей. Красивая, будто кукла, но такая же пустая.  
  
Её слепой сын, Бэкхён, был ещё красивее, но его красота была призрачной и жестокой. Как если бы ты порезался бумагой — алая кровь на белоснежном листе, красиво, неожиданно, но безумно больно. Роза, спрятавшая шипы.  
  
Чанёль принял предложение о работе, потому что ему нужны были деньги, и он думал, что у него не возникнет никаких проблем с парнем его возраста. _Даже если он напыщенный павлин, я ведь смогу просто промолчать, если что? И я смогу уволиться в любой момент._  
  
Всё должно было быть просто, ну правда. Но получилось по-другому. Чанёль должен был прислушаться к своей интуиции и проигнорировать Юру. Но сделанного уже не забыть и не исправить. Не забыть Бэкхёна, нежную кожу, мягкие губы и кошмары, поселившиеся под веками.  
  
Чанёль не знает, что делать с парнем, спящим на кровати, его дыхание неравномерное, и глаза плотно закрыты, ладони сжаты в кулаки, будто он готов подраться с каждым. Бэкхён покашливает и крутится во сне, мнёт подушку и сопит. Чанёль накрывает его ещё одним одеялом и возвращается в гостиную, чтобы сесть на диван и наблюдать за входной дверью.  
  
Часы отсчитывают две, три, двадцать минут. На столе стоит бумажная тарелка из-под токпокки, пиджак Бэкхёна валяется на кресле, и Чанёль уверен, что с минуты на минуту в дверь постучит один из людей госпожи Ким и потребует вернуть сбежавшего парня.  
  
За пару часов до захода солнца звонит телефон, и на экране высвечивается незнакомый номер.  
  
Чанёль не узнает голоса в трубке. Он определённо мужской, тон суровый и уверенный. Он представляется другом Юры и говорит, что именно он и рассказал ей о работе в доме госпожи Ким.  
  
Чанёль не понимает, о чём идет речь. Юра сказала ему, что сама узнала про эту работу. Но оглядываясь назад, Чанёль понимает, что Юра никак не могла быть знакома с госпожой Ким. (Точно так же, как Сонён не могла сама выкрасть Бэкхёна).  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Меня зовут Бён Бэкбом. Я слышал от Сонён, что Бэкхён испытывает к тебе что-то вроде симпатии.  
  
Чанёль чувствует себя таким тупым, потому что не связал раньше тот факт, что парня, который учился с его сестрой в той же частной школе, звали Бён Бэкбом.  
  
Он был на два года её старше, видный и богатый, и Юра частенько вздыхала, как круто он выглядит за пианино. Интересно, где они встретились снова. Может, на вечеринке у общих друзей или через родителей (насколько известно Чанёлю, его отец и Бён все ещё отлично ладят). Он не знает, когда это случилось, но нетрудно догадаться, _как_ было дело. Стаканчик-другой и они разговорились. «Ну и если твоему брату нужна непыльная работа, где можно получить хорошие деньги, отправь его к моей матери. Моему братику не помешала бы компания».  
  
И это Бэкбом так хорошо относился к горничной по имени Сонён и перед уходом попросил её приглядеть за младшим братом, и, скорее всего, именно он убедил её привести Бэкхёна к Чанёлю домой. Всё это было делом рук Бэкбома. Чанёль, встретивший Бэкхёна, Чанёль, оставшийся с ним — больше, чем на два года, и после своего ухода каждый раз возвращавшийся по совету сестры. Бэкхён, пришедший к Чанёлю по совету Сонён. Всё это был Бэкбом.  
  
Чанёль осознаёт это с болезненной ясностью, когда отвечает на звонок и первый раз говорит со старшим братом Бэкхёна. Бэкбом объясняет свой план чётко и понятно, и на секунду Чанёль испытывает зависть. Ему тоже хочется обладать таким могуществом, силой.  
  
— Так где сейчас мой Бэкхённи? Надеюсь, ты хорошо с ним обращаешься.  
  
Бэкхён, смертельно уставший, спит на диване Чанёля, свернувшись под одеялом, пока его брат плетёт паутину из лжи, раскрывая правду только Чанёлю.  
  
Высокомерный, наглый, самоуверенный. Чанёль видит в нём что-то от Бэкхёна. За исключением того, что эти черты характера он приобрёл из-за своих слабостей, своего рода защитный механизм, когда у Бэкбома вряд ли можно найти какие-либо уязвимые места.  
  
Чанёлю Бэкбом не нравится. Это скорее необъяснимая, интуитивная неприязнь. Бэкбом ушёл. Он был старшим, но бросил четырнадцатилетнего слепого брата на попечение сумасшедшей, помешанной на контроле женщине, которая практически не выпускала его из дома. Он — мудак, и Чанёль его презирает. Но он — единственный брат Бэкхёна, и, судя по всему, у него есть план.  
  


**xi. АПАТИЧНЫЙ**  
(прил) вялый, ленивый

  
  
Иметь дело с Бэкхёном — изнурительно, но иметь дело с его братом ещё и опасно. Чанёль никогда не говорил с отцом Бэкхёна, бесчестным президентом Бёном, но он знает, что его считают человеком резким. Говорят, он не берёт пленных.  
  
Если это правда, то Бён Бэкбом на него похож. Умный, привлекательный и расчетливый. До ужаса любящий своего младшего брата. Хорошо, что он так волнуется о Бэкхёне, вот только, думает Чанёль, он мог бы проявить свою заботу пораньше, _до того_ , как Бэкхён получил душевную травму на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но это ведь не его дело.  
  
Он прислоняется к стене и слушает, как Бэкхён разговаривает по телефону с братом. Он закрылся в ванной, и Чанёль ничего толком не может расслышать, только обрывки фраз, слов да его ноющий тон. Может, Бэкхён плачет. Но он спокоен и не кричит, скорее всего, понимая, что Чанёль подслушивает.  
  
Чанёль с неверием и отчасти со злостью выслушивает план Бэкбома. Он должен отвезти Бэкхёна в квартиру, которую Бэкбом заранее для того снял, и убедиться, что он в безопасности.   
  
— Пока что, — сухо говорит Бэкбом, — самое важное спрятать его от матери. Если она его найдёт, я не смогу ещё раз вытащить его из того дома. Я богат, но моя мать располагает и деньгами, и властью. Она может нанять лучших адвокатов, и, учитывая приобретённую инвалидность Бэкхёна, отстоять родительские права не составит большого труда, — потом Бён Бэкбом прикрывает трубку, чтобы сказать кому-то что-то на английском. Где там, он сказал, сейчас живёт? В штатах? Какие-то шорохи, и он возвращается к разговору, и не подумав извиниться за то, что заставил Чанёля ждать. — Моя мать обязательно заявится к тебе домой. Изобрази святую невинность. Ей никак не узнать, где Бэкхён, пока я лично не утрясу с ней все вопросы, так что ничего ей не говори.  
  
Он говорит так, будто Чанёль на него работает и обязан повиноваться каждому его слову.  
  
— А что, если я не хочу? — спрашивает он, чуть осмелев. Бэкхён морщится, испытывая неловкость от того, как Чанёль подрывает авторитет его брата, но он не готов лично возразить.  
  
— О нет, ты всё сделаешь так, как я сказал. Сонён передала, что ты хороший парень, а я ей верю.  
  
Звонок завершается, и Чанёль бездумно пялится в экран. Сказать, что он чувствует себя использованным, значит, ничего не сказать. И даже не использованным, а обокраденным. Как будто Бён Бэкбом только что провёл жирную линию между Чанёлем и своим братом, линию, чтобы держать Чанёля от него подальше.  
  
Но Чанёль — хороший парень, и он выполняет всё, о чём его попросили. Он отвозит Бэкхёна по адресу, который Бэкбом кинул ему в какаотоке, и оставляет его у нужной двери, он даже открывает её для него.  
  
— Твой брат пришлёт кого-нибудь, кто о тебе позаботится, не переживай.  
  
Он смотрит на Бэкхёна и не знает, нормально ли оставлять его одного. Тот режет его без ножа.  
  
— Я не переживаю. Ты мне не нужен. И я не стану тебя благодарить.  
  
Странно, но от привычной насмешки Чанёлю становится легче. Он не знает, как, если что, вести себя с Бэкхёном, который не прячет свои чувства, не боится сказать спасибо и внимателен к другим. Такой Бэкхён был бы для него незнакомцем.  
  
— Это однокомнатная квартира, — говорит он. — Крошечная. Налево — ванная. Будь аккуратнее, если повернёшь направо, там плита. Не пытайся её включить. Прямо находится кровать и большое окно с белыми шторами.  
  
Бэкхён изображает безучастность, но впитывает всю информацию и начинает представлять комнату.  
  
— Я оставил свет включённым.  
  
— Мне это мало поможет.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты не врежешься в стену.  
  
— Просто уходи уже, Пак Чанёль.  
  
Чанёль должен уйти. Бэкбом был прав. В любом случае, кто для него Бэкхён? Какой-то парень, с которым он проводил время за деньги. Какой-то парень, которого он по приколу поцеловал. Потому что ему было любопытно, на что это будет похоже. Бэкхён целовал его молча, но Чанёлю интересно, если бы он был настойчив, если бы целовал глубже, дольше, издал бы Бэкхён ещё какие-то звуки помимо того задушенного стона, что Чанёль из него вытащил.  
  
Он трясёт головой. Игра ещё не закончилась, и он не знает, хочет ли играть дальше. Не знает, может ли выиграть, а ведь Чанёль нацелен лишь на победу.  
  
— Пока, Бэкхён.  
  
Чанёль выходит из квартиры, прикусив губу, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Ему нужно подумать над тем, чего он хочет. Ему нужно время. Ему нужен план.  
  


**xii. ШАРЛАТАН**  
(сущ) обманщик, мошенник

  
  
— У меня был план, — говорит Бэкхён. У него красные пятнышки острого соуса на щеке и в уголке губ, и Чанёлю хочется наклониться и слизать их, но наблюдать, как Бэкхён неаккуратно ест руками токпокки, гораздо интереснее.  
  
— И этим планом было заявиться ко мне домой и заставить впустить тебя любой ценой?  
  
— А дальше что? Как бы ты меня кормил? Одевал? Заботился обо мне, учитывая, что ты настолько беден, что два года мирился со слепым парнем, который кидался в тебя едой, лишь бы заработать? А теперь, когда у тебя нет даже высокооплачиваемой работы, тебе или пришлось найти богатого папика, или устроиться на две-три работы, чтобы позволить себе эту квартиру.  
  
Чанёль и рад бы сказать что-нибудь колкое, да нечего. Бэкхён абсолютно прав, что раздражает.  
  
— Я слепой вообще-то, а не отсталый.  
  
— Но заявиться ко мне было очень тупо, учитывая, что ты сам признал, что я не могу тебе помочь.  
  
— Это ты меня сейчас тупым назвал? А кто решил, что я пришёл, чтобы найти убежище, а потом выкинул меня на улицу умирать?  
  
Бэкхёна очень легко обидеть, буквально всё, что говорит Чанёль, выводит его из себя. Но ещё проще наконец отвечать ему грубостью на грубость, а не сдерживаться. Бэкхён не изменится в мгновенье ока. (Чанёль сомневается, что Бэкхён изменится хоть когда-нибудь). Он слишком остро на все реагирует, резок и придирчив, но это неважно, потому что теперь у Чанёля есть выбор. Он не обязан молча стоять и смотреть, как пули прошивают его грудь. Он может выстрелить в ответ. Так он и поступает.  
  
— А кто решил, что я ему что-то должен после того, как два года обращался со мной, как с дерьмом?  
  
— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что заставлял тебя делать то, за что тебе и платили.  
  
— Ты не собираешься извиняться за то, что был ужасным человеком.  
  
О, а тут Чанёль попал по больному. Бэкхён дует щёки и нервно барабанит по столу длинными пальцами.  
  
— Никто так и не извинился за то, что превратил меня в ужасного человека.  
  
— Суть не в этом. Нельзя сложить с себя всю ответственность и постоянно винить кого-то другого.  
  
Бэкхён не извиняется. Молчание длится пару минут, пока Бэкхён упрямо жуёт, а Чанёль в упор его разглядывает. Он смотрит на не накрашенное лицо Бэкхёна, на маленькие недостатки, которые видит в первый раз и которые так явно бросаются в глаза под ярким светом одинокой лампы на кухне Чанёля. Он смотрит на выражение его лица, когда тот облизывает пальцы, испачканные в слишком остром для него соусе. Он смотрит, и Бэкхён знает, что он смотрит — он не может этого знать, но он знает. Он просто знает, и всё.  
  
— Я ничего не знаю о жизни, — в конце концов говорит Бэкхён, устав обижаться. — Даже до того, как я стал... таким...  
  
— Даже до того, как ты стал слепым, ты можешь так и сказать.  
  
Бэкхён кивает, но неохотно, будто пытается удержаться от очередной грубости.  
  
— Я не знаю, что находится за дверью, Чанёль. С тех пор, как родители развелись, я жил с матерью, а с ней... не всё было в порядке. Даже я мог это заметить, но со мной-то всё хорошо... — он глубоко вдыхает. — Я слепой, а не отсталый.  
  
Он хмурится, когда его пальцы касаются дна коробки и встречаются только с острым соусом. Чанёль поднимается и выкидывает её, специально задевая кресло, чтобы Бэкхён мог услышать и понять, что происходит.   
  
— Так ты говорил о плане.  
  
— Да, о плане. Мне нравится квартира, которую для меня снял брат. Нравится водитель и повар, и то, что он нанял горничную из дома матери, чтобы мне было легче. Но я неделями не выходил из дома, а сегодня, наконец, смог к тебе прийти. И всё, что мы делаем, это ругаемся. Почему ты вечно затеваешь со мной ссоры?  
  
Чанёль хлопает дверцей шкафчика слишком сильно.  
  
— Может, потому что ты невыносим?  
  
— Видишь? Ты снова начинаешь. Мне нужны друзья получше! Или люди, с которыми я провожу время. Не думаю, что мы с тобой друзья.  
  
Чанёль не знает, кто они друг другу, но почему-то ожидал, что Бэкхён снова окажется у него под дверью, встретит его своим самым хмурым выражением лица и раздражённым приветствием. Он настолько упорный, что почти одурачил Чанёля, заставив поверить, что на самом деле не желает здесь находиться. Но это нереально, учитывая, что он сам к нему пришёл.  
  
— В мире полно людей. Давай, найди кого-то другого.  
  
— Я и собираюсь, — говорит Бэкхён, хмурясь. — Думаю, я хочу пойти в школу.  
  
Чанёль садится прямее. Он бы никогда этого не признал, но он в жизни не слышал от Бэкхёна ничего разумнее.  
  
— Ты впечатлён?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты совсем не умеешь врать, Пак Чанёль. У тебя есть ещё токпокки?  
  
— У меня есть рамён.  
  
— Давай попробуем этот твой рамён.  
  
Он говорит это так обычно, так легко, как будто знает, что вообще такое рамён. Чанёль объясняет ему, хоть Бэкхён и не спрашивает, потому что одному из них нужно вести себя по-взрослому, а Бэкхён выглядит так, будто умрёт от любопытства, чем таким занят Чанёль, но вопрос не задаст. С другой стороны, Чанёль решает ничего не спрашивать о школе. Бэкхён хочет, чтобы он спросил, но всё не может быть всегда так, как того хочет Бэкхён.  
  
Рамён не особо-то и хорошо сварен и даже близко не такой острый, как любит Чанёль. Бэкхён находит его скорее безвкусным, но всё равно ест. Он заляпывает стол и когда осознаёт это, краснеет. Он не извиняется и молча всё доедает.  
  
— Ты не спросишь у меня ничего о школе?  
  
— Ты ничего мне о ней не расскажешь?  
  
Бэкхён вертит в руках пустую чашку, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
— Я попросил Сонён найти мне школу для слепых. Я знаю, что я — исключение, и большинство слепых могут самостоятельно выходить на улицу, готовить и спокойно жить без того, чтобы возле них постоянно крутились люди.  
  
Чанёль пытается представить мир, где Бэкхён не злится постоянно из-за того, что ему нужна помощь, мир, где Бэкхён может сам со всем справиться.  
  
— Думаю, это хорошая идея. Это правда хорошая идея, Бэкхён.  
  
— Ты серьёзно так думаешь? — он закусывает щёку и наклоняет голову, отчего солнечные зайчики от часов на руке попадают ему на нос и щёки. Так он выглядит непривычно уязвимым и даже красивее, чем обычно. Чанёль не врёт, когда отвечает:  
  
— Да.  
  
Он мог бы поцеловать Бэкхёна прямо сейчас. Эта мимолётная мысль прошивает его от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он думал, что тех поцелуев будет достаточно. Бывает такой зуд, который вытерпеть просто невозможно, зуд, который не проходит, пока не расчешешь всё до крови, и Бэкхён — оба эти варианта, но Чанёль считал, что одного раза было достаточно. Сейчас же, когда Бэкхён смотрит на единственное, что он может увидеть в комнате, на голую лампочку, висящую под потолком, Чанёль не может отвести от него взгляда и понимает, что одного раза не было достаточно. Так просто не могло быть.  
  
Он видит проблески человека, которым Бэкхён мог стать, мог бы уже быть, если бы не все эти годы, проведённые в полной темноте. Проблески кого-то, в кого Чанёль мог бы влюбиться. Бэкхён становится этим самым человеком прямо на глазах у Чанёля. Ему просто нужен толчок в нужном направлении.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, — говорит он, и это звучит натянуто и задушенно, даже более неловко, чем почтительное _Бэкхён-ши_ , которое раньше использовал Чанёль. Он никогда не обращался к Бэкхёну так неформально, и это удивляет их обоих. — Я думаю, ты не прав. Мы — друзья.  
  
Повисает долгое молчание, прежде чем Бэкхён произносит:  
  
— Не думаю. Ты сам множество раз говорил, что я ужасный человек. Я знаю только как делать людям больно. Ничего, я всё понимаю. Я не изменюсь в одночасье. Я не стану заботливым, милым или забавным. Я — невыносимый.  
  
— Люди могут меняться.  
  
— Я не знаю, могу ли я. Не знаю, хочу ли.  
  
_Чего ты хочешь?_ Чанёль как-то задал Бэкхёну этот вопрос. Чего хочет Бэкхён? Он так и не ответил. Может, он и не знает.  
  
А Чанёль? Чего хочет Чанёль? Он хочет губы Бэкхёна и свои руки на его теле, но кроме этого? Хочет ли он Бэкхёна? Разъярённого, жестокого и разбитого Бэкхёна, со всеми его изломами, и трещинами, и пустыми взглядами? Хочет ли он другого Бэкхёна? Того, кто улыбается, мечтает и поёт в душе? Будет ли такой Бэкхён когда-либо существовать, или всё это — лишь мечта? Чанёль не знает, хочет ли он Бэкхёна, но он хочет снова его поцеловать. Он не знает, должен ли, или имеет ли право, но эта мысль пульсирует у него в мозгу. Было бы так просто...  
  
Телефон Чанёля вибрирует, на экране высвечивается имя Бён Бэкбома, и Бэкхён испуганно вздрагивает. Это сообщение, короткое и грубое.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
— Твой брат прислал водителя. Он ждёт тебя внизу.  
  
— Уже так поздно?  
  
— За полночь. Подожди, я принесу твою куртку.  
  
Бэкхён пытается остановить Чанёля, когда тот проходит мимо него. Он промахивается сантиметров на десять, но внимание привлекает.  
  
— Что?  
  
— В следующий раз ты можешь прийти ко мне.  
  
Он говорит это так, будто идёт на уступки, а не просит о чём-то. Чанёль останавливается напротив.  
  
— У тебя тут острый соус, — говорит он, нежно касаясь правой щеки Бэкхёна у уголка рта. Бэкхён не отшатывается, и Чанёль пальцем стирает пятнышко, после чего поправляет волосы Бэкхёна, причёсывая их пальцами. Бэкхён задирает голову, слепо подаваясь навстречу теплу руки Чанёля.  
  
— Там у меня тоже соус? — спрашивает он, и, может быть, Чанёль жалеет, что подошёл так близко. Он может пересчитать длинные ресницы Бэкхёна и родинки на лице — одна над губой, одна на ухе, одна на виске и ещё одна, которую Чанёль сейчас не видит, на большом пальце. Он бы поцеловал их все. И это, на самом деле, так просто — представить, как он целует каждую родинку, как разрушает его до основания, раздевает, разбивает, а потом собирает обратно. Бэкхён шагает навстречу, пока не оказывается напротив Чанёля, будто ждёт, пока тот протянет руку и возьмёт его, но не делает последний шаг, чтобы окончательно сократить дистанцию.  
  
Он предлагает себя, даже не зная, что именно это подразумевает, как сильно Чанёлю это нужно, и сколько времени он ждал возможности это сделать (с их первой встречи, на самом деле). Чанёль мог бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас. Это стало бы победой, но что значит одна выигранная битва, если в итоге он проиграет войну? Если он хочет заполучить Бэкхёна, ему придётся проявить благоразумие.  
  
— Нет, никакого соуса, — говорит он и снова ерошит волосы Бэкхёна.  
  
— Тогда почему ты трогаешь мои волосы?  
  
— Просто захотелось. Я приду к тебе, когда буду свободен, хорошо?  
  
На лице Бэкхёна отражается разочарование, он в замешательстве и отчасти разочарован. Ничего, Чанёлю не нужно, чтобы он знал, как близок был к тому, чтобы попросить о поцелуе. Это дало бы ему преимущество, козырь, который Чанёль не может потерять, не в том случае, если он хочет выиграть.  
  
Бэкхён надувает губы. Он как будто сейчас спросит у Чанёля, нравится он ему или нет, но он ведь слишком гордый, он не станет этого делать. И Чанёль ничего ему не скажет, заставит помучиться, поразмышлять, нужен ли он Чанёлю, был ли тот поцелуй двухмесячной давности прихотью судьбы или чем-то большим. Чанёль заставит его хотеть себя, хотеть до такой степени, что он будет готов играть по его правилам. Игра продолжается.  
  


**xiii. ПЕРЕНАСЫЩЕНИЕ**  
(сущ) чувство тошноты, возникающее после обильного приёма пищи

  
  
Чанёль — не волшебник, он не знает, как снять проклятье, справиться с заклинанием. Иногда он смотрит на Бэкхёна и видит призрака его матери, повсюду за ним следующего, тени того особняка вьются вокруг него. Он видит их даже при ярком солнечном свете и может только догадываться, какими уродливыми и пугающими они становятся в чёрном мире Бэкхёна.  
  
Он приносит курицу и пиво и получает подвыпившего Бэкхёна, не пьяного, но счастливее, чем обычно, расслабленного, с раскрасневшимися щеками, и почти улыбающегося. Он учит его, как заказать чанджамён по его новому телефону, и Бэкхён удивляет его, когда всего со второй попытки берёт со стола кошелёк и идёт открывать дверь.  
  
— Я научился этому в школе, — тихо говорит он. — Ориентация в пространстве и маневренность. Меня там многому учат.  
  
Запах чанджамёна заполняет комнату, и Бэкхён приподнимается на локтях и с любопытством принюхивается.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я его описал?   
  
Они оба замирают. Он говорил эти слова столько раз, в разных ситуациях, и, словно заклятье, эти слова имеют определённую силу. Он произносит их и ощущает гнетущую, пыльную темноту, тишину, тёмное проклятье, превращающее Бэкхёна в пленника.  
  
Он моргает, возвращаясь в реальность и осознавая, что он не в особняке. Этот кошмар закончился. Бэкхён не был там последние десять месяцев, он не виделся и не разговаривал с матерью полгода.  
  
А вот Чанёль — да. За пределами особняка госпожа Ким была меньше похожа на колдунью в своём мрачном логове и больше на богатую и властную бывшую жену богатого и властного мужчины. Она всё также находилась на грани безумия, и если Чанёль на секунду и испытал стыд за то, что забрал её сына, то это чувство быстро прошло. Ведь это была та самая женщина, превратившая Бэкхёна в отвратительное существо из ярости или сожаления, желаний, запертых в крошечной комнатке из бархата и парчи.  
  
Прошло десять месяцев, и Бэкхён изменился, но не то, чтобы сильно. Он все ещё ведёт себя как испорченный ребёнок, злится, когда что-то идёт не так, как он хочет, раздражается, пытается играть на чувствах других. Они много ссорятся, и Чанёль никогда не остаётся в стороне. Иногда Бэкхён всё же извиняется.  
  
Всё дело в маленьких победах, крошечных шагах вперёд. Чанёль разрывает упаковку, и запах чанджамёна становится ещё сильнее.  
  
— Он чёрный. Лапша белая, а соус чёрный, — он пробует его, чтобы убедиться, что Бэкхён не обожжётся. — Всё-таки тяжело поверить, что ты никогда до этого не ел чанджамён. Ты точно кореец?  
  
Бэкхён пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты мою мать видел? Можешь представить, чтобы она ела что-то, приготовленное не её личным поваром? Вот и я нет, — он хмурится. — Я ничего не знаю. Раньше я думал, что всё это из-за моей слепоты, но, поговорив с братом, я понял, что всё это не имеет с моим зрением ничего общего. Она и Бэкбома также никуда не выпускала, он, как и я, ничего не знал о жизни. Когда родители развелись и ему пришлось покинуть дом, это был лучший день в его жизни.  
  
_Но он бросил тебя там одного. Как он мог._  
  
— Подвинься поближе, — говорит Чанёль, садясь рядом с ним. Он смотрит, как Бэкхён двигается, медленно и осторожно, пока не получает полного представления о том, где и как сидит Чанёль. Он вкладывает палочки ему в руки и ждёт, пока тот пытается их разделить и взять. — Ты неправильно их держишь, давай помогу.  
  
Год назад Бэкхён бы огрызнулся. Ему не нужна была бы помощь и он отказался. Теперь же он позволяет Чанёлю расположить нужным образом свои пальцы на палочках и подвести руку к чашке с лапшой.  
  
— Я могу попробовать? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ты заплатил за него и можешь делать всё, что угодно. Но ты по-любому уляпаешься, соус... чёрный.  
  
— То, чего я не вижу, не может мне навредить, — говорит Бэкхён, и сложно сказать, говорит он это в шутливой или самоуничижительной манере. Со временем читать Бэкхёна становится всё труднее. Раньше все его эмоции были написаны у него на лице, проявлялись в движениях, злых словах. Теперь же он мягче, сдержаннее, острые углы сглажены, яд спрятан, но также смертелен.  
  
Бэкхён не пытается нащупать пальцами лапшу, он ест палочками, неаккуратно, но без помощи Чанёля. Маленькие победы, крошечные шаги вперёд. Чанёль — не волшебник, он обычный парень. Как и Бэкхён.  
  
— Вкусно? — спрашивает Чанёль, наблюдая за жующим Бэкхёном.  
  
— Совсем не остро, мне нравится.  
  
Они едят в тишине, абсолютно не напрягающей, похоже, Бэкхён научился ей наслаждаться. В другой раз они обязательно бы поболтали, Чанёль спросил бы Бэкхёна о его уроках, последних вылазках из дома, а Бэкхён бы поинтересовался учебной практикой Чанёля, здоровьем матери, последней девушкой Чондэ. И в итоге они бы, как обычно, поругались, но сегодня они выпили и слишком устали, чтобы ещё и переругиваться, и Чанёль чуть не засыпает, а потом замечает, что Бэкхён уже дремлет. Он зевает, закрывает глаза и прислоняется к дивану. Только пять минут, думает он.  
  
Так их и застаёт Сонён, когда открывает дверь, Бэкхён растянулся на полу, Чанёль рядом с ним, скрестив ноги. Она расталкивает последнего и молча показывает на телефон. Тот мигает, и стоит Чанёлю его разблокировать, как он обнаруживает не менее двадцати сообщений и пропущенных звонков от Бэкбома.  
  
Он поднимается и идёт за девушкой на балкон, плотно прикрыв дверь. Пару месяцев назад к нему приходил Бэкбом и оставил открытой балконную дверь после того, как покурил. Чанёль и Сонён нашли тогда Бэкхёна на балконе, невидящими глазами он смотрел на улицу под ним.  
  
(— Насколько здесь высоко? — спросил он, и по его лицу нельзя было ничего прочесть. Они стояли на шестнадцатом этаже. Больше Бэкбом в квартире Бэкхёна не курил).  
  
— Молодой хозяин послал меня проверить, что с вами. Он сказал, что никто из вас не отвечал на его звонки.  
  
— Мы уснули, — говорит Чанёль, пожимая плечами. К его сожалению, старший Бён всё ещё регулярно достаёт его звонками, интересуясь делами Бэкхёна. Ему не нравится, когда Чанёль не отвечает на звонки. Он пролистывает входящие, замечая, как возрастает раздражение Бэкбома по мере игнорирования его сообщений. — Необязательно было спускаться сюда.  
  
— Тут всего-то два этажа пройти. Ну и вообще-то, это теперь моя работа. Работодатель из него всегда был получше, чем из его матери.  
  
— Ну, надо очень постараться, чтобы быть хуже неё. Но всё равно он самодовольный индюк. Мне он не нравится.  
  
На самом деле Чанёль считает, что Бэкбом — тот ещё помешанный на контроле ублюдок и не так уж сильно отличается от своей мамаши. И он осведомлён, что тот недолюбливает его в ответ, но он...  
  
— Как он сказал? Готов мириться со мной, раз уж я делаю его брата счастливым.  
  
— А ты? Готов мириться с ним ради нашего Бэкхённи?  
  
Чанёль не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Слишком рано говорить, видит Бэкбом в нём угрозу или союзника. (Слишком рано выбирать — быть ему угрозой или союзником).  
  
Сонён медленно затягивается.  
  
— Может, молодой хозяин чувствует вину за то, что бросил там своего брата. Может, он не думал, что...  
  
— Он знал. Он знал, что случится. Он даже пытался несколько раз увидеться с Бэкхёном, но госпожа Ким... даже он не мог ничего с ней сделать.  
  
Сонён морщится.  
  
— Я рада, что больше на неё не работаю.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Я привела к тебе Бэкхёна, и это было лучшее, что я сделала за пять лет работы горничной в том доме.  
  
Чанёль не уверен в этом, но она улыбается, и он улыбается в ответ.  
  


**xiv. УЙТИ ПО-АНГЛИЙСКИ**  
(гл) уйти, не попрощавшись, тихо и незаметно

  
  
Иногда Чанёль забывает, как всё действительно начиналось. Легко забыть прошлое и просто плыть по течению с Бэкхёном, с его длинными и громкими аудиосообщениями, которые он отправляет перед сном, с долгими прогулками по весне, когда последние вишнёвые лепестки падают им на плечи. С его первым ужасным рамёном — серьёзно, он просто нагрел воду, кинул туда лапшу и приправу, но для каждого, для Чанёля, для Сонён, для Бэкбома, который позвонил им по скайпу из Нью-Йорка, _для самого Бэкхёна,_ это было большой победой.  
  
Бэкхён исправляется. Он меняется каждый день, старается быть лучше, взрослеет, поэтому очень легко забыть того злого, жестокого, плюющегося ядом ребенка, которого Чанёль встретил в особняке семьи Ким. Но он по-прежнему здесь, со своими нежными губами и нашёптанными на ухо угрозами, с проглоченными всхлипами, теми, что он никогда не позволит себе выронить. С обвиняющим взглядом слепых глаз.  
  
И когда он возвращается — он никогда и не уходил, просто прятался за стенами, которые Бэкхён научился возводить, Чанёль оказывается не готов.  
  
Он решает, что надеть на ужин, который для него организует Чондэ, с секретаршей, работающей в одной с ним фирме, когда ему приходит оповещение о новом сообщении. Сначала он не понимает ни слова, написанного на экране, они оборванные, бессмысленные и бессвязные. Скорее всего, Бэкхён пользовался голосовым набором, но или невнятно произнёс слова, или же...  
  
Он звонит Бэкхёну, но тот не отвечает. Сонён тоже не берёт трубку. У неё сегодня выходной, вспоминает Чанёль. Он не знает, стоит ли ему переживать, но всё же звонит и Бэкбому. После их короткого разговора он начинает нервничать ещё больше.  
  
— Да, я съезжу к нему. Да, я сообщу, когда что-то узнаю. Не стоит волноваться, он, скорее всего... Было похоже, будто он пьян... Нет, я же сказал, нет причин волноваться. Я буду там через двадцать минут. Просто... я вешаю трубку, Бэкбом-ши.  
  
Он звонит Чондэ.  
  
— Не ждите меня сегодня. Да, что-то с Бэкхёном. Нет, правда, не переживай. Как-нибудь в другой раз, хорошо? Передай Кан Сыльги-ши, что мне жаль. Мне некогда, Чондэ.  
  
Он бежит к метро, убеждая себя, что всё в порядке, Бэкхён — сильный, лучше, чем был раньше, но в это верится с трудом.   
  
Боже, почему поезд едет так медленно.  
  
Консьерж без проблем пропускает его, привыкнув к постоянным визитам, но подъём на лифте занимает целую вечность. Чанёль смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале, удивляясь, каким напряжённым выглядит.  
  
Это же естественно, разве нет? Бэкхён — его друг, логично, что он переживает за него. Он придаёт своему лицу более нейтральное и спокойное выражение, хотя никакого спокойствия не чувствует и в помине. Дзынькнув, двери лифта разъезжаются, и Чанёль кидается к двери Бэкхёна, вбивает на панели код, а после залетает внутрь.  
  
— Бэкхён-а! — кричит он, чтобы дать понять, что он здесь. В квартире темно, но он не тратит время на поиски выключателя.  
  
Бэкхён сидит в кресле у окна, из которого открывается потрясающий вид на огни города, оранжевые и красные, золотые, синие и красные, что никогда не гаснут, но Бэкхён смотрит не на них, а в пустоту, на что-то, что Чанёль и не смеет представить.  
  
— Бэкхён, — говорит он, испытывая мимолётное дежавю. Он вспоминает напряжённые плечи Бэкхёна, вспоминает его кривящиеся губы. Вспоминает раздражение и подчеркнутую холодность, проглядывающую в каждой черте. Красивая кукла из коллекции госпожи Ким, _её сын_ , вернулся.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Бэкхён, растягивая каждое слово. Чанёль медленно подходит к нему, словно подбирается к дикому животному.  
  
— Я пришёл, чтобы проверить, как ты. Ты отправил мне сообщение, помнишь? Я переживал.  
  
— Переживал, — Бэкхён усмехается. Раздаётся тихий звон, когда он ставит пустую бутылку соджу на столик, с трудом до него дотягиваясь. Бутылка оказывается слишком близко к краю и падает, разбиваясь.  
  
Далее следует вздох, но Бэкхён не плачет. Он бы никогда не стал плакать. Он просто пьян. Чанёль кидает взгляд на столик и понимает, что разбитая бутылка была не единственной. Он не настолько пьян, как хочет, чтобы Чанёль думал, но и не полностью себя контролирует.  
  
Бэкхён откидывается в кресле, и Чанёль встаёт рядом с ним, видя осколки на полу и матерясь себе под нос. Он отправляет короткое сообщение Бэкбому, объясняя, в чём дело, и сразу ставит телефон на беззвучный режим.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — снова спрашивает Бэкхён, проглатывая половину слов. Он наклоняет голову, открывая шею. Он выглядит ранимым и беззащитным, но Чанёль не в первый раз видит его пьяным. Он знает, что Бэкхён рассчитывает каждый свой ход и обдумывает любое сказанное слово. — Я думал, у тебя свидание.  
  
— И поэтому ты отправил мне это сообщение? Чтобы заставить меня прибежать сюда и испортить мне все планы?  
  
Бэкхён издаёт ещё один смешок, полный напускной радости.  
  
— Оу. Так ты и правда переживал? — он поднимается, медленно, пошатываясь. Чанёль пытается ему помочь, но тот отталкивает его руку. — Не трогай меня, мне нужно выпить.  
  
Он слепо шарит по столу, пока его пальцы не оказываются на горлышке ещё одной бутылки. Он взвешивает её, убеждаясь, что она не пустая.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Бэкхён.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? С чего ты...  
  
Он отпивает прямо из бутылки, кадык двигается, шея бледная и открытая. Чанёль ждёт, пока бутылка не пустеет наполовину, а потом забирает её. Бэкхён упрямится, но его хватка слишком слаба, и в итоге он выпускает бутылку.  
  
— Отдай, — говорит он холодно и твёрдо. — Отдай и вали отсюда!  
  
— Ты заставил меня сюда прийти! Признай хотя бы это!  
  
— Я испортил тебе вечер, Чанёль? Поэтому ты не даёшь мне спокойно провести мой?  
  
Бэкхён вслепую ударяет Чанёля, пытаясь отобрать бутылку. Это могло быть сделано намеренно, а может, и нет — Бэкхён не видит, но голос Чанёля звучит достаточно близко, чтобы понять, где он стоит, но Бэкхён попадает ему по лицу. Удар не такой уж и сильный, но неожиданный, и Чанёль падает, ударяясь о столик и кресло, приземляясь на разбитое стекло. Он чувствует вспышки боли в плече и ноге, и слышит, как рядом падает бутылка, а следом и Бэкхён.  
  
Едкий и кислый запах алкоголя усиливается, соджу проливается на пол, ему на футболку. Он чувствует осколки спиной, локтём, бёдрами, чувствует горячее дыхание Бэкхёна на своей шее, пахнущее черничным соджу.  
  
Он знает, что Бэкхён не настолько пьян, как кажется. Знает, что он горячий, будто у него жар, и тяжёлый. Знает, что у него идёт кровь, потому что она стекает по руке и капает Чанёлю на шею и грудь.  
  
— Ты этого хотел, когда отправлял сообщение?  
  
Бэкхён издаёт протяжный вздох, и вцепляется ногтями в плечо Чанёля, отчего тот практически перестаёт чувствовать боль в спине.  
  
Ему хочется спросить: _"Где ты был?"_. Он знаком с этим Бэкхёном. Знает его игры, и хитрые тактики, и слабые места, по которым он никогда не позволит ударить. В этой игре Бэкхён его враг, но если Чанёль сразит его, игра будет окончена и для него.  
  
— Я думал, мы уже это прошли, Бэкхён.  
  
Бэкхён только горько смеётся и ведёт ладонью по шее Чанёля, нащупывает пульс, задерживается на пробивающейся щетине на щеке. Бэкхён никогда не касался его подобным образом. Он использует руки, чтобы увидеть его, касания невесомые, но липкие от крови.  
  
— Уходи, — тихо говорит он, как если бы говорил сам с собой. — Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
  
— Бэкхён, нам нужно...  
  
Бэкхён перебивает его, и на этот раз его голос не потерянный и тихий, а резкий и острый, как хрустальный кинжал.  
  
— Катись обратно к своим девушкам, свиданкам и друзьям. Думаешь, я ничего не понимаю? Я знаю, что никакие мы не друзья, и брат платит тебе, чтобы ты оставался со мной, как это делала мать. Я не тупой.  
  
И это самая абсурдная и невообразимая вещь, последнее, что Чанёль ожидал услышать.  
  
— Я так жалок? Ты испытываешь радость и облегчение, когда закрываешь за собой дверь? — он наклоняет голову, пока их лбы не соприкасаются, его голос ломается. — Я так больше не могу. Я не хочу... Я думал, что смогу, но ничего тогда не понимал. Я думал, что для меня будет достаточно просто держать тебя здесь, даже если тебе придётся притворяться, но я ошибся. Это не так.  
  
Он всхлипывает. Нет, Бэкхён не плачет, и Чанёль не плачет тоже, но кажется, будто всё наоборот.  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь? Всё это время ты так считал? — спрашивает Чанёль, и Бэкхён дышит так рвано и хлипко, и у них идёт кровь, они просто не могут этого сделать. Не так и не сейчас.  
  
Пару секунд Чанёль раздумывает, что делать дальше, а потом ссаживает Бэкхёна со своих бёдер. Это несложно, Бэкхён слишком пьян, чтобы сопротивляться. Они оказались в этом положении только потому, что ему удалось застать Чанёля врасплох. Бэкхён приглушённо матерится, и Чанёль морщится, вспоминая про осколки на полу. Он поднимается и сперва включает свет. В комнате полный бардак. Бэкхён сидит на полу среди разлитого соджу и битого стекла. Его лицо опухшее и раскрасневшееся, плечи напряжены. Он прячет лицо в коленях, когда чувствует холодный белый свет.  
  
Чанёль со вздохом опускается перед ним на корточки.  
  
— Я бы ни за какие деньги не стал бы иметь дело с таким невыносимым и глупым человеком, как ты, если бы он мне не нравился, Бён Бэкхён.  
  
Бэкхён распрямляет плечи. Если бы он мог видеть, то ударил бы Чанёля. Если бы он мог видеть, Чанёль бы его поцеловал. Он молча морщится, когда Чанёль вытаскивает осколки и обрабатывает порезы антисептиком. Когда Чанёль проделывает то же самое с собой и возвращается из ванны, Бэкхён лежит на кровати и притворяется спящим.   
  
_Завтра_ , думает Чанёль, _завтра мы поговорим_.  
  


**xi. КОНТРАРГУМЕНТ**  
(сущ) аргумент, подвергающий сомнению или направленный против другого аргумента

  
  
Когда он просыпается, квартира пустует. Он пытается убедить себя, что Бэкхён вышел на прогулку, но он так и не возвращается. Бэкбом присылает ему сообщение.  
  
_Он погостит у меня пару дней. Я знаю, что ты злишься, но, пожалуйста, дай ему время. Он просто запутался._  
  
Чанёль недоверчиво смеётся, потому что даже Бён Бэкбом — высокомерный, наглый и самоуверенный Бён Бэкбом, который готов был до последнего оправдывать поведение своего брата, признаёт, что Бэкхён поступил неправильно.  
  
Чанёль не хочет давать Бэкхёну время. Он уже давал ему множество времени. Он пытался поступить правильно для себя самого и оборвать все связи с Бэкхёном, но это не сработало. Он пытался поступить правильно для Бэкхёна и стать ему другом, но и это тоже не сработало. У него кончаются варианты. Он не хочет поступать плохо, но ему придётся, если того потребуют обстоятельства.  
  
Он отправляет Бэкхёну сообщение. Только одно и голосовое, потому что не хочет, чтобы его озвучил механический голос.  
  
Прежде чем отправить, он прослушивает его множество раз. Передаёт ли оно, как сильно он устал, как разочарован? Как сильно хочет, чтобы всё шло по его плану. Он не знает, когда всё перестало быть чисто физическим влечением, и задумывается, не ухудшилось ли всё от того, что они стали друзьями? Он знает, что не может быть вместе с человеком, который сбегает каждый раз, когда что-то идёт не так. (Он знает это и всё равно хочет, чтобы Бэкхён вернулся).  
  
В сообщении совсем не много слов, но он хочет, чтобы они дошли до Бэкхёна, и Бэкхён до них дошёл. Он прослушивает сообщение в последний раз.  
  
_Тебе не надоело играть в игры?_  
  
Он нажимает _отправить_.  
  


**xvi. НЕУДОБОВАРИМЫЙ**  
(прил) содержащий слишком много слогов; неудобопроизносимый

  
  
В этот раз игра в прятки не длится долго.  
  
Чанёль возвращается домой после ужасного дня в офисе, уставший и злой как собака, и обнаруживает Бэкхёна, который сидит на его диване, как будто это его дом, и говорит с соседом Чанёля, как будто и сосед тоже его. Это не может не раздражать.  
  
— О, Чанёль, ты вернулся. Чондэ как раз рассказывал мне о девушке, с который ты позавчера ходил на свидание. Как там её звали? Сыльги?  
  
Чанёль не может поверить, что Бэкхён так поступает. Чондэ же отвечает ему, упуская очевидное.  
  
— Да! Она работает со мной, и она правда милая. Поверить не могу, что он игнорил её три недели, прежде чем согласился встретиться. Я уж начал думать, что она ему совсем не нравится.  
  
У Бэкхёна хватает дерзости, чтобы усмехнуться, но выходит довольно жалко.  
  
— Вообще, у меня на примете был кое-кто другой, — говорит Чанёль, решив прервать этот спектакль одного актёра, прежде чем сорвётся и точно убьёт Бэкхёна. — Но непохоже, чтобы этот человек был во мне заинтересован. — Чондэ пялится на него, явно не понимая, в чём дело, но Бэкхён опасно сощуривает глаза.  
  
— И как бы этот человек узнал, что ты в нём заинтересован, если ты никак этого не показал? — холодно и язвительно интересуется Бэкхён.  
  
— Ну конечно, мало просто подружиться с ним и проводить вместе всё свободное время, даже если он и самый главный мудак в мире. Может, ему нужно письменное признание, я не знаю.  
  
Он чувствует, как взгляд Чондэ мечется между ним и Бэкхёном, будто он пытается сложить дважды два. Он открывает рот и беззвучное «оу» превращается в «аааа», прежде чем он подскакивает с дивана.  
  
— Вы знаете... думаю, мне пора? Ну, в смысле, я опаздываю. Куда-то.  
  
Он похлопывает Чанёля по плечу, шепча одними губами « _Бэкхён??? Серьёзно?_ », и исчезает. Его отсутствие делает атмосферу в комнате ещё напряжённей.  
  
Чанёль остаётся стоять у двери. Ему известно, что Бэкхён нервничает, когда не знает, где находится второй человек в комнате, но ему плевать. Он тоже умеет быть мелочным.  
  
Бэкхён коротко выдыхает и напрягается.  
  
— Ну, предполагаю, ты желаешь услышать объяснение.  
  
— А разве не извинение?  
  
Бэкхён стискивает зубы.  
  
— Ты серьёзно винишь меня в том, что произошло у меня в квартире, Чанёль?  
  
О да, он винит. Он знает, что Бэкхён всё спланировал и отправил то сообщение, потому что знал, что у Чанёля намечалось свидание, и хотел сорвать его. Чанёль осведомлён, что чтобы Бэкхён так напился, ему нужно выпить не одну и не две бутылки соджу. Но также он уверен, что в тот день Бэкхён проявил слабину и открыл ему то, чего открывать совсем не хотел. Сказал то, что в обычной ситуации никогда бы не произнёс.  
  
— Я напился, Чанёль, люди иногда так и поступают. Когда у них был тяжёлый день, им грустно и одиноко, и их единственный друг веселится с другими людьми, — он делает резкий вдох, но не останавливается, — или когда им кто-то нравится, но ничего не складывается... Иногда люди могут напиться... Верно?  
  
— Бэкхён, — начинает Чанёль, но тот явно уже продумал всю речь и не остановится, пока не закончит.  
  
— Почему ты вообще злишься, Чанёль? Я просто хотел напиться. Вообще, большинство людей моего возраста напиваются. А мне нельзя, потому что я не могу видеть? Я сам могу принимать решения, понимаешь? И если я решил провести вечер, накачиваясь алкоголем, и проснуться на утро с ужасным похмельем, никто не должен задавать мне никаких вопросов.  
  
Чанёль тихо усмехается. Аргумент, конечно, хороший, но Бэкхён упускает из виду самое главное.  
  
— Я твой друг, если я ничего у тебя не спрошу, то кто спросит?  
  
— Ты так уверен, что мы друзья?  
  
— А кто мы тогда? — говорит он, подходит и опускается рядом с Бэкхёном, с целью заставить напрячься из-за их внезапной близости. Вот оно, слабое место Бэкхёна, то, что не должно быть кому-то известно. Бэкхён снова выдаёт себя, прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся слова, но Чанёль больше не станет терпеть от него подобное дерьмо.  
  
— Нет, ты мне тогда скажи, Бэкхён. Объясни нормально, извинись, сделай хоть что-нибудь. Если мы не друзья, то кто тогда? Только будь осторожнее со словами, потому что в прошлый раз я простил тебя только потому, что ты был пьян, но если ты скажешь очередное дерьмо про то, что твой брат платит мне, чтобы я проводил с тобой время, я за свои действия не отвечаю. Это очень обидно, ты об этом не думал? Слышать, что я остаюсь с тобой и терплю твой дерьмовый характер и ещё более отвратительное поведение ради денег, когда на самом деле я изо всех сил стараюсь быть рядом, несмотря на всё, что ты говоришь или делаешь! Потому что ты мне нравишься!  
  
Он внезапно осознаёт, что последние слова практически прокричал. Это не должно было случиться так, потому что он хотел сказать их спокойно и отчетливо, и он хотел, чтобы Бэкхён _их понял_. Эти слова слишком ценны, чтобы использовать их в качестве оружия на войне, которую они оба всё равно проиграют.  
  
Бэкхён застывает. Он дрожит, будто лист на осеннем ветру, разрывающийся между тем, чтобы покрепче прижаться к ветке или отпустить её, упасть.  
  
— Я тебе нравлюсь? — выпаливает он нервно и недоверчиво. — Ты уверен, что _я_ тебе нравлюсь? Почему тогда ты ничего не предпринимаешь?  
  
— Да потому что я пытаюсь дать тебе время! — взрывается Чанёль. — Чтобы ты позврослел! Поумнел! Перестал вечно злиться! А ты как думал? Что мне нравится, когда ты обращаешься со мной, как с дерьмом, потому что, какой ужас, ты не можешь видеть?  
  
Выдохнувшись, он замолкает, глядя на прекрасное лицо Бэкхёна, его пустые глаза. И как лист на осеннем ветру, Бэкхён перестаёт дрожать. Он не пытается удержаться и не падает. Вместо этого он самовоспламеняется.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь! Нет, Пак Чанёль, тебе нужен не я, — ядовито замечает он, кровь приливает к лицу. — Тебе нужна лучшая версия меня, потому что, по-видимому, я настоящий для тебя недостаточно хорош! Что ж, если я не соответствую твоим запросам, можешь выметаться, Чанёль, потому что я никогда не буду таким, каким ты хочешь меня видеть!  
  
— Я говорил не об этом, не перевирай мои слова, Бэкхён.  
  
— Тогда чего ты хочешь? Скажи мне! Тебе не нравится то, какой я сейчас, ты знаешь, что я не изменюсь, тогда почему ты здесь? Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
Чанёль делает ещё шаг к Бэкхёну, и ему приходится приложить все свои усилия, чтобы держать руки при себе, чтобы удержать сердце в груди, подальше от Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь у меня, чего я хочу? — и это трудно, очень трудно не коснуться Бэкхёна, потому что он _прямо здесь_ , раскрасневшийся, раздражённый и ужасно, мучительно доступный. Иногда Чанёль жалеет, что он не эгоист и не может просто протянуть руку и коснуться, взять Бэкхёна так, как ему хочется. Но этот момент слишком ценный и хрупкий, и Чанёль больше не ребёнок в посудной лавке. Он должен быть осторожен, или всё разобьётся. (Он должен быть осторожен, или он поддастся соблазну расколотить всё, чтобы больше не пришлось быть осторожным).   
  
— Да, спрашиваю. Чего ты хочешь, Чанёль?  
  
Он задавал Бэкхёну тот же вопрос когда-то давно — как будто в другой жизни. Он и себе задавал этот же вопрос множество раз. Теперь он, наконец, знает ответ.  
  
_(Я хочу целовать тебя сейчас и потом. Я хотел поцеловать тебя с первой встречи и всё то время, что работал на тебя, и я поцеловал тебя, прежде чем ушёл, потому что не думал, что могу уйти, не попробовав сделать это хоть раз. И я думал, что этим всё и кончится, но я не мог перестать думать о тебе, так что я хочу поцеловать тебя. Я хочу прижать тебя к стене, двери, кровати, где угодно, и поцеловать тебя. Я хочу целовать твою шею, запустить руки под футболку и в штаны, и я хочу нравиться тебе в ответ, я хочу, чтобы ты отвечал на мои поцелуи и постоянно думал обо мне, так часто, что тебе казалось бы, что ты сходишь с ума. Я хочу тебя)._  
  
— Я хочу тебя, Бэкхён. И это не имеет ничего общего с тем, какой ты человек. Ты нравишься мне, когда злишься и когда грустишь, когда радуешься и когда кричишь, и ты нравишься мне всегда, понимаешь? Ты нравишься мне, даже если всё, что ты делаешь, это посылаешь мне противоречивые намёки, сбегаешь и делаешь больно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, но я не собираюсь ничего начинать, пока не буду на сто процентов уверен, что ты не решишь положить всему конец. Я никому не позволю всё разрушить, даже тебе. Так сильно ты мне нужен.  
  
Он не знает, понимает ли Бэкхён всю уродливость его слов. Бэкхён думает, что умеет манипулировать людьми, но он никогда не встречал кого-то вроде Чанёля, безжалостного и убеждённого в своей правоте, непримиримого, упорного и не испытывающего раскаяния. Бэкхён умеет действовать коварно и хитро, но Чанёль — незаметно и аккуратно, и всё это заставляет выглядеть его жульничество ещё невиннее. Бэкхён _будет_ его, и это произойдёт так, как он сам этого хочет. Вот почему он ждал, пока Бэкхён влюбится в него так сильно, запутается в ловушке так прочно, что никогда и не поймёт, что попался в неё. Чанёль не допустит этого.  
  
Но Чанёль был прав, когда говорил, что время для игр прошло. Ему нужны факты, нужны доказательства любви. Ему нужен Бэкхён.  
  
— И я тебе правда нравлюсь? — упрямо спрашивает Бэкхён. Он не уверен, он зол. Обычно его так просто понять, всё написано у него на лице, но в этот раз Чанёль совсем ничего не может прочесть.  
  
Он берёт Бэкхёна за руку и переплетает их пальцы, после чего медленно подносит их к собственному лицу.  
  
— А я тебе? Я нравлюсь тебе, Бэкхён?  
  
Холодные пальцы касаются лица Чанёля.  
  
— Я первый спросил, — ворчит он, и Чанёль смеётся. Как предсказуемо.  
  
— Я ничего не скажу, пока ты не ответишь.  
  
Бэкхён сжимает губы и пытается отступить, но Чанёль не даёт.  
  
— Я думал, мы бросили все игры, Бэкхён. Я не могу вечно за тобой бегать.  
  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты за мной бегал, — говорит он так, будто это что-то очевидное.  
  
Чанёль мог бы гоняться за ним хоть вечность, если бы знал, что таким образом заполучит сердце Бэкхёна. Но всё не так. Чем больше он за ним бегает, тем дальше убегает Бэкхён.  
  
Он выпускает руку Бэкхёна, отступает сам. Делает глубокий вдох, чтобы прочистить голову.  
  
— Ты такой эгоист, Бэкхён. Но я так не могу. Я только что тебе излил тебе душу, а ты даже не можешь сказать в ответ, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь. — Чанёль нагнетает и нагнетает. Сорвётся ли Бэкхён, не выдержит ли Чанёль, но отдача ударит обоих. Однако если он прямо сейчас остановится, то потеряет главный приз. — Может, лучше тогда разой...  
  
Бэкхён так любит расставлять ловушки, но сам их не видит совершенно. Или, может, как и Чанёлю, ему всё равно. (В отличие от Чанёля он слишком отчаялся, чтобы ожидать подвоха).  
  
— Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нравишься, ладно? Ты... тоже мне нравишься. Но пожалуйста, не уходи. Я даже не могу тебя видеть, так что я даже не смогу побежать за тобой, догнать, вернуть. Я...  
  
У него дрожат губы, и ему будто не хватает воздуха. Чанёль обнимает его, и он расслабляется и напрягается снова.  
  
— Я здесь. Даже если ты не можешь меня видеть, я здесь.  
  
Бэкхён не знает, что это такое, когда тебя обнимают. Когда тебя целуют. Он осторожно кладёт голову Чанёлю на грудь, дрожащими руками обнимает в ответ.  
  
— Я не изменюсь в одночасье.  
  
— Я и не прошу об этом.  
  
— Будет сложно.  
  
— Как будто до этого всё было проще простого. Бэкхён-а, не переживай, я знаю, на что подписываюсь.  
  
— Нет, выслушай меня. Ты должен понять, что я не доверяю людям. Я — параноик, ревнивый, мелочный и злой. Я умею только ранить тех, кого люблю, — сердце Чанёля пропускает удар. Он как-то сказал это Бэкхёну. Он всё ещё думает об этом. — Я постоянно злюсь, и будут моменты, когда я буду ненавидеть тебя, а ты будешь ненавидеть меня, и...  
  
Чанёль прижимает палец к его губам, заставив замолчать.  
  
— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, — говорит он. — В любой момент. И мне всё равно, если ты в это время будешь что-то говорить.  
  
Он наклоняется, и... раздаётся дверной звонок.  
  
Чанёль разочарованно стонет, и Бэкхён стонет, и трель звонка звучит снова, уже настойчивее, и Бэкхён бормочет что-то очень похожее на «Думаю, это мой брат», и, может быть, Чанёль матерится. Ну, хорошо, он точно матерится. Но он открывает дверь, потому что брата Бэкхёна лучше не злить.  
  
Бэкбом смотрит на Чанёля, а потом на Бэкхёна, который плетётся за ним, и его лицо озаряет лукавая улыбка.  
  
— Я помешал? — спрашивает он, выглядя самодовольным и до ужаса счастливым от того, что всё обломал. — Бэкхён, речь шла о двух часах, а ты пробыл здесь весь день.  
  
— Я не виноват, что он пришёл домой минут десять назад, — ворчит Бэкхён, но его брат начисто игнорирует эти слова.  
  
— Хоть я и рад, что вы двое пришли к компромиссу, но у тебя со мной всё ещё остались дела, которые надо решить.  
  
— Какие ещё дела? — тут же спрашивает Чанёль. Невероятно, Бён Бэкбом снова умудрился их прервать.  
  
Улыбочка, которую он получает в ответ, чересчур сладкая и фальшивая.  
  
— Семейные.  
  
— А конкретнее?  
  
— Конкретнее, я отвезу Бэкхёна домой.


	3. The thing I realize is, that it's not what you take, it's what you leave

_Единственное, что я осознаю: главное не в том, что ты принимаешь, а в том, что оставляешь после себя._  
― «Ты не виноват», Дженнифер Нивен

  
  


**xvii. РЕЦИДИВИСТ**  
(сущ) «вторичный» преступник

  
  
Дорожка покрыта льдом. Он блестит, словно серебро или лунный свет, и трещит под ботинками Чанёля. Розовые кусты, мрачные, высохшие и голые, цепляются за рукава его пальто, когда он проходит мимо. Они заметно разрослись с того момента, как Чанёль видел их в последний раз, то есть, пару месяцев назад.  
  
Тогда была весна, а розы цвели. Но сейчас ― зима, а так как Бэкхёна не было, то и напоминать госпоже Ким о том, что их нужно обрезать, было некому. Цветы разрослись, поглотив деревья и стены, заключая дом в ловушку из стеблей и шипов.  
  
Год назад Бэкхён вышел из этого дома с одной из горничных и так и не вернулся. Но вот он здесь.  
  
Дворецкий распахивает двери для Бэкбома, Бэкхёна и Чанёля. Главная горничная, госпожа Ли ― она выглядит старше, чем Чанёль помнит, приносит им чай, но Бэкбом отказывается.  
  
― Ждите меня здесь, ― говорит он, прежде чем оставить их наедине. ― Сначала с матерью буду говорить я.  
  
Дом совсем не изменился. Переступаешь порог и будто оказываешься в другой эпохе, в другом мире. Чанёль и забыл уже, как это тяжело, находиться в этих давящих стенах. Он щипает себя за ногу, чтобы напомнить, что может уйти отсюда, когда только пожелает.  
  
Снаружи, вдали от этих толстых стен и тёмных комнат, существует мир, полный тепла, ярких огней города, киосков со стрит-фудом и смеха учеников, возвращающихся из школы поздно ночью. Этот мир настоящий и близкий, меньше чем в часе езды отсюда, но прямо сейчас он кажется далёким как никогда. И если такое ощущение возникает у Чанёля, который прожил в нём всю свою жизнь, то как же себя сейчас чувствует Бэкхён? С самого детства всем его миром был этот пыльный и мрачный особняк.  
  
Чанёль подходит к нему ближе, берёт за руку и прячет их переплетённые пальцы в складках пальто. Они оба слышат, как Бэкбом повышает голос, а госпожа Ким отвечает что-то резким и холодным тоном.  
  
― Тебе стоило остаться в машине, ― шепчет Бэкхён. ― Мать не будет рада твоему появлению.  
  
― В прошлый раз она дала мне пощёчину. И до этого тоже. Может, мне спрятаться? Наверное, мне попадёт и в этот раз.  
  
― Когда это было? ― спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
― В первый раз ― перед тем, как я тебя поцеловал, а во второй ― после твоего побега, она заставила меня прийти, чтобы лично спросить, где ты.  
  
― Я не знал про второй раз, но вот насчёт первого ― ты заслужил пощёчины. Ты поцеловал меня и сбежал. Я заслуживаю лучшего.  
  
Чанёль двигается ближе, и Бэкхён облокачивается на него, кладёт голову на плечо.  
  
― Ну, она дала мне пощёчину _перед_ тем, как я тебя поцеловал. Не думаю, что был бы сейчас здесь, если бы этого не случилось. Никому не позволено портить её идеального маленького сыночка.  
  
― Я не идеальный и не маленький. Но ты _определённо_ испортил меня, тут не поспоришь.  
  
А это неожиданно. Это ― что-то... новое.  
  
― Испортил тебя?  
  
― Ну да. У меня и мысли о сексе не было, пока ты не появился, и я слышал всё, что горничные говорили о тебе и твоих предполагаемых «умениях». ― Он буквально чувствует удивление Чанёля из-за внезапного признания и цокает языком. ― Разве тебе было не интересно? Нравился ты мне или нет.  
  
Бэкхён тащит его к дивану. Прошёл целый год, но он всё также помнит расположение мебели, дверей, комнат. Они никогда и не исчезали из его памяти ― белые контуры в кромешной темноте.  
  
― Когда я здесь жил, ты мне не нравился, ― говорит он. ― Мать наняла тебя, потому что хотела, чтобы у меня появился друг, но мне такой друг по вызову никогда не был нужен. Поначалу я тебя чуть ли не ненавидел.  
  
― Серьёзно? ― Чанёль усмехается. ― Никогда бы не подумал. И как только тебе удавалось так потрясающе скрывать свою враждебность ко мне?  
  
― В этом доме сарказм не прокатит, Пак Чанёль.  
  
― Сарказм прокатит везде, Бён Бэкхён.  
  
Внезапно из-за двери слышится крик и звук бьющегося фарфора. Бэкхён крепче сжимает его ладонь.  
  
― Ты в порядке?  
  
Бэкхён качает головой.  
  
― Не хочу здесь находиться. Мне не стоило возвращаться, но я думал, что готов и...  
  
Чанёль спрашивает себя, каких же призраков Бэкхён видит в темноте. Всё, о чём он пытался забыть, здесь. Все страхи поджидают его в этом особняке.  
  
― Я так старался измениться, стать лучше. Но когда я здесь, я как будто...  
  
― Расскажи, когда я начал тебе нравиться? ― спрашивает Чанёль в надежде отвлечь Бэкхёна.  
  
― Когда ты сказал, что мы ― друзья, там, на кухне у тебя дома. Может, и раньше, когда ты привёл меня к себе, и мы ели токпокки. Ты позволил мне спать в твоей кровати.  
  
Одну руку Чанёля крепко обхватывает Бэкхён, вторую же он собственнически закидывает ему на плечо и притягивает ближе.  
  
― Но когда ты работал здесь, ты мне не нравился. Было очевидно, что ты ненавидишь и работу, и меня. Тебе были нужны только деньги.  
  
― С тобой никогда не было просто, потому что...  
  
Бэкхён не даёт ему закончить. Он сжимает ногтями запястье Чанёля, сильно, но недостаточно, чтобы сделать больно.  
  
― Я знаю! Знаю, слышишь? Я тебя терпеть не мог и надеялся, что ты уйдёшь, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее я всё это ненавидел. А потом я понял, что играть с тобой ― весело. Я хотел узнать, насколько ты был готов унижаться передо мной, сколько смог бы вынести, прежде чем сломаться.  
  
― А потом я ушёл.  
  
― А потом ты ушёл, ― повторяет Бэкхён, ― и мне было одиноко. Я скучал по тебе. И когда ты вернулся, я злился, потому что ты заставил меня скучать по тебе. Этого не должно было случиться, но я скучал по тебе, и слишком сильно, чтобы снова послать куда подальше. ― Старые часы бьют. Бэкбом всё ещё спорит с матерью Бэкхёна, но сам он расслабляется рядом с Чанёлем, напряжение уходит из его плеч. ― А потом я как-то услышал, как о тебе говорили горничные.  
  
― Надеюсь, только хорошее.  
  
Уголки губ Бэкхёна чуть приподнимаются, он почти улыбается.  
  
― Они сказали, что ты очень красивый, и что у тебя такие губы... которые могут... делать всякое.  
  
Чанёль смеётся, и Бэкхён шипит, словно кот, пытаясь отстраниться, но Чанёль обнимает его обеими руками, будто бы пряча от темноты, и притягивает к груди.  
  
― Прости, прости. Я не хотел смеяться. Я просто был... очень польщён? ― он игнорирует ворчание Бэкхёна. ― Так у тебя появились грязные мысли обо мне?  
  
― Не совсем так. Я... это случилось позже. До этого я никогда не думал о тебе в таком ключе.  
  
― Может я тебе тогда и не нравился, но ты ревновал. Точно ревновал, ― говорит Чанёль, удерживая Бэкхёна от яростного отрицания. ― Я тебя знаю, Бэкхён.  
  
Бэкхён отказывается отвечать, но Чанёль помнит его вспышки гнева каждый раз, когда в разговоре всплывали друзья Чанёля, или когда он останавливался поболтать с Сонён по пути в его комнату.  
  
― Я не ревновал. Просто... Я знал, что тебе платят, что на самом деле ты не хотел быть моим другом. Мы и друзьями-то не были, но когда ты находился рядом, всё было не так уж и плохо, и я не хотел, чтобы ты променял меня на кого-то другого.  
  
― Это и называется ревностью, Бэкхён-а.  
  
― Я ненавидел тебя. Я очень сильно тебя ненавидел и знал, что ты ненавидишь меня в ответ. Но я всё равно не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, и из-за этого ненавидел тебя ещё сильнее.  
  
Бэкхён не станет извиняться, потому что это ему не свойственно, но для Чанёля это не важно. Он готов пойти на компромисс, подождать подольше. Время ещё не пришло. Прямо сейчас самое важное ― вытащить Бэкхёна из этого особняка. Чтобы он снова оказался дома.  
  
― После того, как мы поцеловались, у тебя появились грязные мысли обо мне?  
  
Бэкхён ничего не отвечает, но выпрямляет скрещенные ноги и двигается ещё ближе, купаясь в тепле Чанёля. Он все ещё чуть напряжён, потому что не привык находиться к кому-то так близко, но заметно наслаждается присутствием Чанёля. Он чуть ёрзает, пытаясь измерить тело Чанёля. Он не знает, куда именно стоит положить руку, и это немного неловко, не до такой степени, чтобы Чанёлю стало неудобно, но вот вспышкой чего-то жаркого-нежного-и-трудночитаемого его прошивает.  
  
― А у тебя? У тебя были обо мне грязные мысли? ― спрашивает Бэкхён, понятия не имея, какой внутренний переполох вызывает своей близостью. О, а на этот вопрос Чанёль горит желанием ответить.  
  
― С нашей первой встречи, ― в чём смысл лгать об этом? ― Я никогда не встречал такого раздражающего и красивого говнюка. Мне хотелось поставить тебя на место.  
  
Он говорит с вызовом, рассчитывая смутить Бэкхёна, но то только смеётся ему в лицо. Его смех громкий и искренний, так сильно неподходящий этому месту.  
  
― О да, я это понял, когда ты меня поцеловал. Кстати, это было реально подло, ты повёл себя как мудак.  
  
― Вот уж не тебе говорить, что я повёл себя как мудак, это ты всегда им был. ― Бэкхён хихикает. ― Но мне всегда было интересно, ты вообще понимал, что творил со мной? Потому что я уверен, половину времени, что мы были вместе, ты целенаправленно меня дразнил.  
  
― Пусть это останется тайной, ― говорит Бэкхён, и в этот раз он действительно краснеет, и снова смеётся, счастливо и непринуждённо, и, боже, так мило. Дворецкий, ждущий у дверей, даже заглядывает в комнату, чтобы узнать, что происходит, и после бесшумно уходит, явно удивлённый. Ещё бы, это скорее всего первый раз, когда он слышит смех Бэкхёна. По скромному мнению Чанёля, с его стороны это досадное упущение, потому что смех Бэкхёна прекрасен.  
  
― Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. У тебя были грязные мысли обо мне?  
  
Бэкхён прикусывает губу.  
  
― Ты такой самодовольный. Я не стану кормить твоё эго, Пак Чанёль.  
  
Теперь очередь Чанёля смеяться. Он мог бы рассказать Бэкхёну, сколько раз мечтал поставить его на колени или на четвереньки, а дальше его воображение просто сходило с ума. Он уверен, что фантазии Бэкхёна и рядом не стояли с его собственными. У него было три года, чтобы подумать о том, что он хотел бы сделать с Бэкхёном, и гораздо больше опыта в плане наглядности. Он на секунду представляет, как сильно бы Бэкхён покраснел, услышь он обо всём этом.  
  
Или он мог бы рассказать о другом. Об идеальной линии челюсти Бэкхёна, о том, как сильно он хочет зацеловать её. Он мог бы рассказать о губах Бэкхёна, о долгих ночах, когда он представлял, какого цвета они будут после поцелуев, или он мог бы просто поцеловать его и увидеть это воочию. Но теперь Чанёль не хочет поставить Бэкхёна на колени. Он сам хочет опуститься перед ним на колени и заставить его сходить с ума с помощью рук и языка. Он хочет срывать каждый стон, каждый вздох и всхлип с его губ. Медленно, нежно и с наслаждением.  
  
― А я мог бы и ответить, но прямо за этой дверью твоя мать разговаривает с братом. Так что о грязных разговорах и речи быть не может.  
  
Бэкхён моргает и морщит нос.  
  
― Где ты? ― спрашивает он. ― Где твоё лицо? ― он находит его пальцами, но не задерживается, неожиданно пугаясь. ― Хочу когда-нибудь ощупать твоё лицо как следует, потому что я не могу представить, как ты выглядишь.  
  
На заднем плане Бэкбом и госпожа Ким спорят о правах Бэкхёна ― им удалось выиграть дело о его выходе из-под родительской опеки, но их голоса теряются где-то на задворках разума Чанёля. Существует только Бэкхён и секрет, скрывающийся в уголках его губ, приподнятых в хитрой улыбке.  
  
Он наклоняется к Чанёлю, весь такой красивый со своими длинными ресницами и розовыми губами, и шепчет:  
  
― Ты хочешь знать о моим грязных мыслях? Я мечтал о твоих губах на своём члене столько раз, что иногда мне кажется, будто это действительно было, и это воспоминание, а никакая не мечта.  
  
Бэкхён расставляет ловушку, потому что знает, что кто-то обязательно в неё угодит. Это неминуемо, неизбежно. И Чанёль ― обычный человек, а не ребёнок в посудной лавке с хрусталём и стеклом в руках. Он ― обычный человек, и Бэкхён хочет его, а он хочет Бэкхёна. И он совсем не против попасться в эту ловушку.  
  
Бэкхён уже разомкнул губы, он готов, но всё равно напрягается, когда Чанёль целует его. Он замирает на секунду, но только чтобы тут же ответить, неуклюже и с таким энтузиазмом, будто ждал этого целую вечность. Они оба ждали.  
  
И в этот момент открывается дверь, и раздаётся крик. Чанёль только и успевает, что отстраниться от Бэкхёна, когда госпожа Ким даёт ему пощёчину в третий и, он надеется, в последний раз.  
  
Но смешок Бэкхёна, его покрасневшие щёки и дрожащие ресницы определённо того стоят.  
  


**xviii. ПАРОКСИЗМ**  
(сущ) внезапный взрыв эмоций

  
  
Розы спят под снегом. Бэкхён дрожит в большом ему пальто и суёт руки в карманы, пытаясь согреться. Чанёль обнимает его со спины и просовывает руки в карманы Бэкхёна в поисках уже нагретого местечка.  
  
― Будешь скучать по этому дому? ― спрашивает он. Он не спрашивает, вернётся ли сюда Бэкхён, потому что знает, что этого не произойдёт. Он сам никогда этого не допустит.  
  
― Наверное, буду скучать по саду. Когда я был маленьким, мне очень нравилось гулять здесь. И мне нравилось, когда ты приводил меня сюда.  
  
Он так легко это говорит. Он пытается сделать вид, что сказать это ― совсем не сложно, но Чанёль знает, как ему трудно ― до сих пор ― открыто проявлять эмоции. Бэкхён по-прежнему так сдержан и скрытен. Так зол. От этого приступ внезапного откровения выглядит подозрительно.  
  
Наверное, всё дело в самом саду, думает Чанёль. Здесь Бэкхён расслабляется, так было и раньше. Откровеннее всего Бэкхён говорил с ним во время прогулок среди роз.  
  
― Помнишь, перед моим уходом, ты сказал, что любишь какой-то сорт роз. Королева Александра или что-то такое.  
  
― Или что-то такое, ― со вздохом отвечает Бэкхён. ― Они росли здесь, но когда мне сказали, что я потеряю зрение, я уничтожил их. Мне они не была нужны, раз я не мог их видеть.  
  
― В мае в Сеуле будет фестиваль роз. Мы могли бы там побывать.  
  
Бэкхён напрягается в руках Чанёля как-то враждебно, отчего Чанёль чуть не отходит, но их пальцы все ещё переплетены, и руки спрятаны в карманах Бэкхёна, так что они оба только колеблются.  
  
― Прости, ― бормочет Чанёль, отпуская Бэкхёна и делая шаг назад, но Бэкхён хватается за рукав Чанёля, не давая ему далеко отойти.  
  
― Ты правда думаешь, что через пять месяцев мы всё ещё будем вместе? ― спрашивает он.  
  
― А почему нет?  
  
Смех Бэкхёна горький и ледяной, как ветер, пришедший из леса.  
  
― Меня все бросают.  
  
― Бэкхён, я думал, мы это уже прошли.  
  
― Ты ― может, и да, Чанёль, потому что ты можешь уйти в любой момент... Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь. Но я так не могу, и мне придётся жить со своей бесполезностью до самой смерти, ожидая момента, когда я останусь совсем один.  
  
У Чанёля дежавю. У них уже был похожий разговор когда-то давно, прямо здесь, среди роз. Но тогда ярко светило солнце, розы были в цвету, а Бэкхён выглядел безукоризненно, мягкие губы и острый язык. Теперь же его волосы в беспорядке, нос покрасневший, а губы ― потрескавшиеся от холода, но Чанёль знает, каковы они на вкус, и ни за что бы не вернулся назад во времени.  
  
― Иногда люди будут уходить от тебя, потому что у них появятся свои жизни. Но тот, кто по-настоящему тебя любит, всегда вернётся. Твой брат вернулся. _Я вернулся._  
  
― Ты не вернулся, я сам тебя нашёл! ― по-детски возмущается Бэкхён, но Чанёль качает головой.  
  
― Но я здесь! Разве не это самое важное? Ты снова сможешь меня найти, если я уйду, или просто уйти вместе со мной. Или ты можешь не дать мне уйти, потому что я точно знаю, что ты на это способен... Ты этим и занимался с нашей первой встречи.  
  
― Но это ведь не сработало, ― шепчет Бэкхён.  
  
― А по-моему ещё как сработало, или меня бы здесь сейчас не было.  
  
Бэкхён злится, как это всегда и бывает, когда у него кончаются аргументы и он не знает, как ответить Чанёлю. Он отпускает его руку, разворачивается и начинает идти вперёд, забавно топая по снегу. Чанёль вздыхает и хватает его прежде, чем он врезался бы в замороженный куст.  
  
― Я ― не волшебник, Бэкхён. Я не умею предсказывать будущее и не могу сказать, что... то, что сейчас есть между нами, просуществует всегда, или что мы всегда будем счастливы, ― но он готов сделать всё, чтобы так и было, ― но я точно могу сказать, что будет, если ты не поверишь в нас, хотя бы немного.  
  
― И что же будет? ― спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
― Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Мы не расстанемся, потому что никогда и не были вместе. Я не брошу тебя, потому что никогда и не был твоим, даже на секунду. Никаких разбитых сердец и разрывов. Вообще ничего.  
  
Он подходит к Бэкхёну и проводит пальцами по его губам, чувствуя, как они дрожат, может, от холода, а может, от ярости. Он решает попытать удачу.  
  
― Чего ты хочешь, Бэкхён?  
  
― Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной навсегда.  
  
Это так по-детски, Бён Бэкхён. Чанёль легко и мимолетно касается губ Бэкхёна, и ему интересно, как быстро тот поймёт, что это ― пальцы, не губы, думает ли он, что Чанёль хочет его поцеловать, разочаруется ли в итоге. Мысли Бэкхёна так просты. Он хочет Чанёля _навсегда, навечно,_ хочет его _всего_. Его любовь настолько сильная, насколько же и наивная. Его очень легко было обмануть тогда, и очень легко сделать это сейчас. Чанёль ― хороший лжец. Но лгать Бэкхёну он не может.  
  
― Я не буду с тобой всегда, я не могу этого обещать. Но пока мы вместе, я сделаю так, чтобы оно того стоило. Каждый раз, когда я ухожу, мы ссоримся, или я делаю тебе больно. Я отдам тебе всего себя, покажу столько, сколько не видел никто. Этого достаточно?  
  
Бэкхён не умеет находить компромиссы. Он всегда хочет всего и сразу, а в итоге не получает ничего, и это ничего ― острое, мрачное, резкое, и ранит его сильнее, чем он когда-либо признается. Никто никогда не учил его, какие вызовы принимать не стоит, а за что стоит побороться, от чего можно отказаться ради того, чтобы приобрести что-то важнее. Но Чанёль не терял времени, он работал над этим сам. Он мог бы заполучить Бэкхёна ещё год назад, заполучить целиком и полностью, потому что Бэкхёну нужно всё, но в итоге это "всё" отдаёт он сам. Однако Чанёль не хочет всего. Нельзя относиться к человеку, как к игрушке, и если ты так поступаешь, то считай, что заведомо проиграл, а Чанёль не проигрывает. Чанёль ― побеждает.  
  
Восходит солнце, бледное и робкое. Холодное зимнее утро. Бэкхён моргает. Он не может увидеть цвета или очертания, но вот свет ― да. Он не может увидеть Чанёля, но может коснуться его, его пальцы на лице Чанёля, на его носе, скулах, губах. На лбу, ушах, подбородке. Он находит ямочки Чанёля и смеётся, и Чанёль притягивает его ближе, кладёт руку на затылок, а вторую ― на бедро.  
  
Бэкхён целует Чанёля, неуверенно и в тоже время настойчиво, едва размыкая губы. Он не говорит, что этого достаточно, или что он любит Чанёля, или что хочет попробовать... чем бы это ни было. Но он целует Чанёля и прижимается ближе, и Чанёлю плевать, что это ― не то самое "всё". Потому что это ― ответ, это компромисс, на который он готов пойти.  
  


**xix. ЭПИГОН**  
(сущ) последователь направления в искусстве или науке, лишенный творческой оригинальности и повторяющий чужие идеи

  
  
Чанёль ― умён. Острый ум был присущ ему с самого детства, как и многое другое, например, эгоизм и собственничество (это типично для детей, выросших в роскоши), а ещё настойчивость и упорство, и если он ставит цель, то готов землю грызть, лишь бы её достичь. Чанёль ― не горделив, потому что гордыня ― это препятствие, стена между Чанёлем и его целью. Гордыня ― это слабость.  
  
Гордыня ― самый страшный грех его отца, слабость, которую он не может простить даже ему. В шестнадцать, он сбежал из дома. Через шесть часов его поймал один из телохранителей и спросил, в чём было дело.  
  
― Они плохо с тобой обращаются?  
  
― Нет, ― ответил Чанёль. ― Но я не могу делать всё, что захочу.  
  
Мужчина его не понял. Сложно понять, когда ты ― просто раб обстоятельств, когда ты только мечтаешь о лучшем, но ничего для этого не делаешь. Мужчина решил, что Чанёль ― очередной испорченный ребёнок, у которого всё есть, а ему нужно ещё что-то, но Чанёлю ничего больше не было нужно. Ему было нужно что-то другое. Он хотел выбрать собственный путь без вмешательства отца, хотел самостоятельно добиться успеха. Он желал быть не рабом обстоятельств, а творцом своей судьбы.  
  
Когда Чанёлю было девятнадцать, он ушёл из дома, чтобы доказать себе, семье и всему миру, что ему не нужна ничья помощь. Что он сам станет лучше, успешнее, сильнее. Он не сбежал, просто ушёл. И построил свою собственную жизнь.  
  
― Ты серьёзно считаешь, что ты ― особенный, Пак Чанёль?  
  
Дверь, ведущая на крышу, обычно заперта, но консьерж слишком мягок по отношению к Чанёлю. Он обращает внимание на то, что такой приятный молодой человек тратит столько времени, приглядывая за своим слепым другом, и даёт ему ключ, когда Чанёль нуждается в свежем воздухе, тишине и месте, где можно спокойно покурить и подумать, что делать с Бэкхёном. По-видимому, он не один обладает такой привилегией.  
  
Бён Бэкбом курит сигары, но не потому, что они ему нравятся, а потому, что прибавляют серьёзности, резкости. Не той, что есть у Бэкхёна, хрустально-хрупкой и убийственно-острой, а солидной, внушительной, как у армейского ножа.  
  
― Да, я ― особенный, ― просто отвечает Чанёль. Он вытаскивает зажигалку и подкуривает сигару Бэкбома. ― Как он?  
  
― Официально ― спит. Неофициально ― молится, чтобы я не скинул тебя с крыши. Не люблю, когда играют с тем, что принадлежит мне.  
  
Чанёль и хотел бы не понимать, о чём говорит Бэкбом, но он понимает, полностью. Они ― похожи. Оба выросли в роскоши, слишком рано повзрослели, ушли из дома, чтобы стать свободными. Оба ― жуткие собственники, не готовые делиться. Они ― схожи, и только господь бог и, может, ещё и Бён Бэкхён, знают, как им удалось не перегрызть друг другу глотки за весь прошлый год.  
  
― Я не играю, и Бэкхён тебе не принадлежит.  
  
― Он ― мой брат. Он был моим ещё задолго до твоего рождения. Не забывай, Пак Чанёль, что это я свёл тебя со своим братом, и это я могу увезти его, если только захочу.  
  
― Но ты не хочешь. Если бы хотел, уже бы так и сделал.  
  
Ноздри Бэкбома раздуваются, и на секунду он выглядит моложе ― он выглядит, как Бэкхён, но это впечатление проходит быстрее, чем Чанёль успевает что-то для себя уяснить. Но резкость парня, ушедшего из дома в поисках собственной судьбы, никуда не девается, он, как и Чанёль, многое вынес, чтобы найти в этом мире своё место без известной фамилии семьи, висящей на нём удавкой. Это мужчина, который любит Бэкхёна. Точно так же, как и Чанёль.  
  
― Мы с тобой похожи, ― говорит Чанёль, затягиваясь.  
  
― Ты так думаешь? ― Бэкбом выдыхает дым вверх. ― Если честно, может, так оно есть, но между нами есть одно большое различие.  
  
― И чем же мы отличаемся?  
  
Бён Бэкбом улыбается, но так, будто готов разорвать Чанёля зубами. Он этого не сделает, потому что любит своего брата, а тот любит Чанёля. Но это не значит, что ему это нравится. (И в этом они тоже похожи.)  
  
― Мне ведь нет необходимости говорить, что я с тобой сделаю, если с ним что-то случится? ― он совсем не звучит угрожающе, но у Чанёля всё равно по спине бегут мурашки.  
  
― Могу себе представить, ― отвечает он, пытаясь говорить холодно.  
  
― Ты мне не нравишься, Чанёль. Не знаю, понял ли мой брат, насколько ты подлый. Ты притворялся хорошим другом всё это время, а теперь решил всё переиграть, когда у тебя появилась уверенность в том, что ты нравишься ему так сильно, что он от тебя не сбежит. Иногда мой брат может быть поразительно умным, но также и невероятно наивным. Я же без проблем могу узнать змею, если её увижу.  
  
― Я ― тоже, поверь.  
  
Они курят в тишине, Чанёль достаёт из пачки ещё одну сигарету.  
  
― Не делай больно моему брату, иначе я сделаю больно тебе, ― говорит он. И в этот раз это действительно звучит, как угроза.  
  
― Я не стану.  
  
Это не пустое обещание. Чанёлю нравится Бэкхён. Он потратил целый год на то, чтобы влюбить его в себя, и делать ему больно хочется меньше всего, особенно теперь, когда Бэкхён согласился с ним встречаться. И конечно, Бэкбом это понимает. Он бы никогда не позволил Бэкхёну сблизиться с Чанёлем, если бы считал иначе. Он никогда не одобрял Чанёля открыто, но тот факт, что и не выражал протест, показывает, что он хотя бы считает, что Чанёль способен позаботиться о нём.  
  
― Разве ты не этого хотел? Сделать брата счастливым?  
  
У Чанёля мелькает мысль, что Бэкбом запланировал и это тоже. Что всё это, даже чувства Чанёля, просто часть продуманного плана, целью которого было сделать его брата счастливым. Звучит абсурдно, но в то же время что-то в этом есть.  
  
Бэкбом хмыкает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти первым, так и не дав ясного ответа. Чанёль останавливает его.  
  
― Ты так и не сказал, чем мы отличаемся, ― кричит он.  
  
Бён Бэкбом улыбается.  
  
― Ты понимаешь правила этой игры и играешь неплохо, но я куда лучше тебя.  
  


**xx. АПАТИЯ**  
(сущ) безразличие

  
  
У Бэкхёна холодные губы, а руки ещё холоднее. Он засовывает их в карманы Чанёля в поисках тепла и довольно вздыхает, когда Чанёль заключает его в теплое объятие. Свистит чайник, но Бэкхён хмурится и не пускает Чанёля.  
  
― Чай может подождать, ― говорит он и ёрзает, прижимаясь к Чанёлю.  
  
― Чай поможет тебе согреться.  
  
Бэкхён качает головой и накидывает на них одеяло.  
  
― Мне тепло, но если ты уйдёшь, то снова станет холодно, ― он вздрагивает от этой мысли.  
  
― Ты плохо переносишь холод? ― спрашивает Чанёль, и в его голосе больше веселья, чем раздражения.  
  
― Можно и так сказать, ― бормочет Бэкхён. ― Руки и ноги особенно быстро замерзают. В старом доме я без носков и десяти минут прожить не мог.  
  
Прямо сейчас он без носков, и его обнажённые холодные ступни касаются ног Чанёля. Но в этой квартире теплее, чем в старом особняке госпожи Ким у подножья горы.  
  
― У тебя ноги ледяные, я принесу чай, ― говорит Чанёль. Выпутаться из объятий Бэкхёна становится делом проблемным.  
  
― Останься, я сказал! ― противится Бэкхён.  
  
― Ты шутишь, что ли? Твой брат мне голову снесёт, если ты заболеешь, я не хочу...  
  
Бэкхён целует его. Не для того, чтобы заткнуть ― он в принципе никогда не слушал жалобы Чанёля, а просто потому, что может и хочет. Это один из безвозмездных спонтанных поцелуев, которые говорят о чувствах Бэкхёна куда больше, чем все его слова.  
  
― Ты не сможешь отвлекать меня вечность, ― говорит Чанёль в паузе между поцелуями. Бэкхён смеётся ему в губы, и когда Чанёль лижет их ― он лижет в ответ.  
  
― Ты ― слабак, знаешь это?  
  
― Останься здесь со мной и я ещё раз тебя поцелую, ― дразнит Бэкхён.  
  
Чанёль усмехается. Он и сам может поцеловать Бэкхёна в любой момент, но есть что-то ужасно привлекательное в том, как Бэкхён медленно начинает перехватывать контроль, когда они остаются вдвоём.  
  
― Лучше вместо этого дай мне сходить за чаем, и я поцелую тебя.  
  
Бэкхён прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Чанёля. Чанёль остаётся, потому что Бэкхён может быть нахальным и эгоистичным, но он улыбается ярче всего, когда Чанёль поддаётся ему. Чанёль остаётся ради волшебной возможности обнимать Бэкхёна, целовать его медленно и сколько и когда он захочет.  
  
В комнате ― тишина, город спрятан под свежевыпавшим снегом. Ступни Бэкхёна холодные, а смех ― тёплый. Губы ― сладкие. Он засыпает на груди у Чанёля, крепко его обнимая, и у Чанёля тоже слипаются глаза.  
  
Экран телефона загорается из-за сообщения Сонён, где она пишет, что зайдёт после ужина. Чанёля здесь уже не будет, у него корпоратив, который пропустить нельзя. Сообщение теряется между двумя сообщениями от брата Бэкхёна и от секретаря отца.  
  
Чанёль вздыхает и выбирается из объятий Бэкхёна, пытаясь не разбудить, но это бесполезно. Когда он возвращается, держа кружку с уже остывшим чаем, Бэкхён сидит на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, и выглядит недовольным.  
  
― Ты уже уходишь?  
  
― Мне нельзя опаздывать. Я там новичок, нужно себя зарекомендовать.  
  
Бэкхён хмыкает.  
  
― Только постарайся не пить слишком много.  
  
― Да ладно тебе ворчать. Когда я больше не буду считаться новичком, обязательно возьму тебя с собой и представлю всем коллегам.  
  
Бэкхён кривит губы и напрягается, это происходит каждый раз, когда Чанёль упоминает возможность того, что они всё ещё будут вместе в не таком уж и далёком будущем.  
  
― Меня? Я не захочу тебя смущать. Я даже самостоятельно поесть не могу, о чём может идти речь.  
  
Чанёль хочет возразить, но его телефон начинает трезвонить.  
  
Он похлопывает Бэкхёна по плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание, и быстро целует в уголок губ.  
  
― До завтра, ― говорит Бэкхён, прежде чем Чанёль успевает закрыть дверь и уйти.  
  
― До завтра.  
  


**xxi. ДЕГУСТИРОВАТЬ**  
(гл) медленно пробовать, чтобы насладиться в полной мере

  
  
Ночью город расправляет крылья. Его перья сделаны из огней и грязи, выхлопов машин и дождя, и сияющих билбордов, на которых популярные актрисы и певцы рекламируют косметику, украшения и машины. Он пульсирует цветами, кричит сигналами машин и никогда не спит. Он дышит, когда идёт снег.  
  
Чанёль открывает рот и пробует на вкус ночь, холод и мир, слившийся в одно разноцветное пятно, каждый звук доносится будто из-под воды. Кто-то говорит что-то о такси, и прежде чем Чанёль успевает осмыслить слова, его уже пихают в машину в водовороте цветов.  
  
― Нам нужен адрес, парень, ― говорит водитель, глядя то на Чанёля, то на кого-то на улице.  
  
― Пак?  
  
Чанёль моргает, фокусируясь на миленьком личике Им Юны из заморского департамента. Она щёлкает длинными пальцами перед лицом Чанёля, чтобы он хоть немного пришёл в себя. Он с трудом вытаскивает кошелёк и достаёт визитку. Им Юна с интересом её разглядывает.  
  
― Ты уверен? Тут не твоё имя, ― говорит она, но Чанёль только кивает. У него так сильно кружится голова, что он едва может её разглядеть.  
  
― Просто отвезите меня туда, ― произносит он, прикладывая нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы выговорить правильно каждое слово. Она хлопает дверью и машет ему на прощанье, хихикая.  
  
― Увидимся завтра на работе, парень... Если ты не умрёшь от похмелья.  
  
Дорога до квартиры Бэкхёна не занимает много времени, и он не успевает протрезветь. У него кружится голова, а тело тяжелое и неуправляемое. Снежинки танцуют в воздухе, поглощая все звуки.  
  
Когда Бэкхён открывает дверь, Чанёль в буквальном смысле падает к его ногам.  
  
Повисает молчание, когда Бэкхён просто стоит без возможности понять, что происходит.  
  
― Я на полу, ― подаёт голос Чанёль.  
  
― Ты напился?  
  
― Да ладно, Шерлок, и что же меня выдало?  
  
― Выбери сам ― от тебя воняет алкоголем, ты упал у меня на пороге, или когда ты позвонил в дверь, и я спросил, кто припёрся так поздно, ты ответил: _«Мужчина твоей мечты»_. Ты реально тупо нажрался?  
  
Чанёль заползает в квартиру и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
― Я всегда делаю всё тупо, не только нажираюсь.  
  
― Очень рад, что ты это признал.  
  
― Ты выглядишь так мило, когда пытаешься делать вид, будто не переживал за меня.  
  
Бэкхён выглядит так, будто хочет выпнуть его за порог, но в итоге только вздыхает и исчезает, оставляя Чанёля на пороге, пока тот безуспешно пытается снять ботинки.  
  
Возвращается он с кружкой кофе. Это дешёвый растворимый кофе, госпожа Ким или отец Чанёля такой никогда в жизни не стали бы пить, Бэкхён умеет делать только его, но кофе есть кофе, и Чанёль никогда не был кому-то так благодарен.  
  
Бэкхён ставит кружку на пол, чтобы Чанёль сам мог её взять.  
  
― Я так понимаю, корпоратив прошёл хорошо.  
  
― Конечно! Я всех очаровал, ― бормочет Чанёль, отхлёбывая из кружки. Кофе обжигает язык, и он высовывает его, не переживая, что выглядит, как собака, Бэкхён всё равно его не видит. ― Блять, блять, блять! Горячо! ― шипит он.  
  
Бэкхён прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, но это не помогает.  
  
― Как будто могло быть по-другому. Ты реально очаровательный.  
  
Чанёль качает головой и пытается подняться, чтобы поставить кружку на столик, но голова кружится слишком сильно, и он со стоном опускается обратно на пол.  
  
― Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит?  
  
― Не обращай внимания, я просто пьяный. Тошнота. Головная боль. С координацией сейчас напряг. Если бы только мир замер...  
  
Он забывает, что хотел сказать дальше, забывает, как вообще говорить. Когда он открывает глаза, мир действительно замирает. Существует только Бэкхён, опускающийся перед ним на колени и медленно шарящий рукой по полу, чтобы найти его. Бэкхён и снег, падающий за стеклянной дверью, таящий медленно, оставляющий дорожки замороженных слёз.  
  
Бэкхён ведёт по руке Чанёля, переходит на плечо, шею, пока не достигает лица ― он всегда так делает, когда хочет его увидеть. Ощупать его лицо ― самое большее, что он может сделать, чтобы получить представление о выражении лица Чанёля. Бэкхён так сильно хочет видеть, но иногда Чанёль рад, что он не может увидеть его тупое выражение лица. Один взгляд, и Бэкхён разглядел бы всю паутину лжи, что Чанёль наплёл. Один взгляд, и Бэкхён бы понял, как безнадёжно Чанёль влюблён, как сильно ему нужен Бэкхён, как он нуждается в его любви.  
  
Когда Бэкхён наклоняется ближе, Чанёль перестаёт дышать. Его губы приоткрыты, а брови ― нахмурены. Он выглядит сосредоточенным, будто пытается решить головоломку. Он красив той красотой, от которой перехватывает дыхание, которая способна убивать и разбивать сердца. Той красотой, из-за которой Чанёль влюбился.  
  
Чанёль хочет помнить всё это и завтра, мягкие черты его лица, взъерошенные волосы, лезущие в глаза, отчего он выглядит моложе. Он не может заглянуть ему в глаза в поисках любви, но его выдаёт лицо, то, как он закусывает изнутри щёку, как краснеют его уши, а ещё, как едва уловимо дрожат его пальцы, когда он касается бёдер Чанеля. Может, он просто себя обманывает, видит то, чего нет, через призму замутнённого сознания, но иногда он думает, что Бэкхён действительно его любит. И этого достаточно.  
  
― Поднимайся, уложу тебя в постель, ― говорит Бэкхён, прерывая минуту откровений Чанёля, он говорит мягко и тихо. Чанёль сопротивляется, его конечности слишком тяжёлые, но когда Бэкхён тянет его вверх, он поддаётся, оказываясь сначала на коленях, а затем и на ногах.  
  
Он не осознаёт, что происходит, до того момента, как они валятся на кровать, и тут реальность происходящего настигает его. Всё его нутро напрягается из-за того, как кожа соприкасается с горячей кожей Бэкхёна. Нервные импульсы прошивают тело, но до мозга доходит лишь острая необходимость касаться Бэкхёна всем телом, просить, и просить, и _просить_.  
  
Он резко садится, игнорируя головную боль и удивлённый выдох Бэкхёна.  
  
― Я не... ― Бэкхён с любопытством смотрит на него, и снова у Чанёля перехватывает дыхание. Он пробует ещё раз. ― Может, мне лучше поспать на полу. Не уверен, что смогу себя контролировать.  
  
― Останься.  
  
― Ты слышал, что я сказал?  
  
― Ты даже идти прямо не можешь, представить даже не могу, как ты насилуешь меня, пока я сплю.  
  
Нет, Чанёль бы никогда так не поступил. Но он ― парень, и чертовски пьян, и у него не получится держать руки при себе, не тогда, когда Бэкхён так близко, такой тёплый и мягкий, и будто вышедший из его снов, после которых он просыпался с одной рукой на члене, а другой ― зажимающей рот, чтобы не вырвались стоны.  
  
― Да, но... Я не хочу нарушать твоё личное пространство?  
  
Не то чтобы он не хотел коснуться Бэкхёна ― о, он хочет, да ещё как, но ему нужно быть осторожным и терпеливым. У него ушли месяцы на то, чтобы Бэкхён не вздрагивал от каждого касания, привык к физическому контакту. Теперь же он поощряет прикосновения Чанёля вместо того, чтобы пугаться, но Чанёль всё тщательно планировал и рассчитывал каждый свой шаг не для того, чтобы всё проебать в момент слабости и начать сначала.  
  
― Бэкхён, я не шучу, пожалуйста...  
  
― Я тоже не шучу. Ты ― мой парень. Что такого в том, чтобы поспать вместе? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
  
У Чанёля внутри закипает ярость, необоснованная, раздражающая и абсолютно не к месту. Он теряет над собой контроль, и то, о чём он думал, но никогда бы не сказал, срывается с губ. Завтра он точно об этом пожалеет.  
  
― Ты даже представить не можешь, как это сложно, когда всё, чего ты хочешь, совсем рядом, только руку протяни, но тебе нельзя даже коснуться, ― вылетает у него.  
  
― Конечно, не могу, ― отвечает Бэкхён резко и холодно, и Чанёль осознаёт даже своим замутнённым сознанием, как крупно он сейчас облажался. ― Я даже и представить этого не могу. Со мной же такое каждый день не случается. У меня ведь есть всё, чего я хочу, мне достаточно протянуть руку и взять, только вот знаешь, что? Я ничего не вижу. Я не могу ничего увидеть, Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён придвигается ещё ближе, опасно близко.  
  
― Я могу только поворачиваться на твой голос. Мне приходится представлять, как ты выглядишь, потому что я не могу. Не могу видеть тебя, Чанёль. Я никогда не видел твоего лица и никогда не увижу. Я никогда не увижу человека, которого люблю, как ты думаешь, я себя из-за этого чувствую?  
  
― Бэкхён, мне жаль. Я не хотел...  
  
― Тебе правда жаль? Потому что мне ― да. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы были самой обычной парой, чтобы ты мог взять меня на корпоратив и представить своим друзьям. Я хотел бы обнимать тебя в любой момент, а не безнадёжно спрашивать себя самого, настоящий ли ты, или я просто тебя выдумал. Я знаю, что это моя вина, моя слепота и моё бремя, но я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты тянулся ко мне навстречу, когда этого не могу сделать я.  
  
Теперь Чанёль чувствует себя ужасно трезвым. И замёрзшим. Бэкхёну, должно быть, тоже холодно. Он обхватывает запястье Бэкхёна и кладёт его ладонь, изящную и красивую, себе на грудь. Бэкхён медленно ведёт ей по воротничку рубашки и тянет его обратно на кровать.  
  
В тишине они ждут, и Чанёль подбирает слова с неописуемой тщательностью, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.  
  
― Просто... Ты не видишь меня, не знаешь, когда я тебя коснусь. Тебе из-за этого некомфортно?  
  
Как только слова срываются с губ, он жалеет об этом. В его голове всё это имело какой-то смысл, но теперь ― слишком открыто, откровенно. Бэкхён не любит, когда указывают на его слабости. Ещё больше он не любит, когда из-за них люди иначе к нему относятся, и сказать такое...  
  
Он молчит, считая секунды до взрыва... Но его не происходит. Вернее, он случается, но не так, как Чанёль ожидал.  
  
Бэкхён поднимается и, медленно продвигаясь вдоль стены, находит выключатель и гасит свет. Добраться обратно до кровати ему не составляет труда даже в кромешной темноте.  
  
Чанёль слышит шорох покрывала, чувствует, как под Бэкхёном прогибается кровать, затаивает дыхание.  
  
Бэкхён не спрашивает разрешения. Он находит его запястье, руку, плечо, шею. Ведёт пальцами по лицу Чанёля, скулам, челюсти, останавливаясь на губах.  
  
Бэкхён целует так же, как и живёт, нагло, эгоистично и ужасно привлекательно. Методично и аккуратно, и только на первый взгляд неуверенно. Отдавая всё и прося о том же, вызывающе, зло и мягко, но с присущей ему несдержанностью. Он заставляет Чанёля задыхаться и обнажать истинную сущность, но и сам обнажается тоже. Его поцелуи не похожи на уступки, как поцелуи Чанёля. Они инстинктивные и бесстрашные.  
  
Когда он отстраняется, темнота поглощает шаткий вздох Чанёля, поглощает пламя, разливающееся по венам. Кожа, где её касался Бэкхён, горит.  
  
― Тебе было некомфортно? ― шепчет Бэкхён.  
  
― Не особо.  
  
― Даже учитывая, что ты не видел меня?  
  
― Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но...  
  
― Никаких но, Пак Чанёль. Всё это время я подчиняюсь твоим правилам. Я стараюсь. Научиться находить компромиссы, повзрослеть, стать человеком, которым ты меня видишь.  
  
И он правда старается изо всех сил, и Чанёль видит результаты. Он старается, и весьма успешно, и, может, это Чанёль тут слепой, потому что никогда этого не замечал.  
  
― Я ненавижу своё состояние. Ненавижу тот факт, что ничего не могу сделать сам, не могу жить самостоятельно и мне нужна помощь даже с самыми простыми вещами. Я думал, что лучше умру, чем продолжу такое существование, думал не раз, ― он говорит уверенно, и его голос не дрожит. ― Я хочу чувствовать себя нормальным. Хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня. Однажды я захочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной сексом. Я знаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь, так что перестань обращаться со мной так, будто я разобьюсь, если ты прикоснёшься ко мне. Разве мы не в отношениях?  
  
― А ты много об этом думал, да? ― спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
― Я не могу не думать об этом каждый раз. У меня такое чувство, что если я разрешу тебе сделать всё по-своему, разрешу решить за меня, однажды ты просто устанешь от меня. Я хочу мыслить глобально, а не поддаваться сиюминутным порывам!  
  
Прямо сейчас Чанёль понимает, что он ведёт себя по-детски. Завтра он будет винить во всём алкоголь, но сегодня он может признать, что ведёт себя как неповзрослевший мудак, а Бэкхён, наверное, в первый раз за все разы, что они ссорились, ― куда разумнее.  
  
― С моей стороны было очень бестактно говорить такие слова.  
  
Бэкхён кивает.  
  
― Да. Мы оба говорим друг другу много резких и бестактных вещей. Но тебе не обязательно так сдерживаться рядом со мной. Я не кукла. Я ― твой парень. И у меня есть характер, если мне что-то не понравится, я тебе об этом скажу. Если ты ляпнешь что-то обидное, я в долгу не останусь.  
  
Чанёль хмыкает. Конечно, Бэкхён в долгу не останется. Он в принципе никогда ничего не терпел молча, так что Чанёль точно не сможет обращаться с ним так, как тому не нравится.  
  
Но он правда не имеет понятия, откуда взялся этот Бэкхён. Он проводил с ним большинство своего времени, и всё равно не заметил, что Бэкхён менялся, хоть этот маленький говнюк всё это время был у него прямо под носом. Из-за этого он испытывает лёгкое раздражение. Он ныряет рукой под одеяло и кладёт на бедро Бэкхёна, чувствуя тепло через ткань, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
  
― Когда ты успел так вырасти? ― ноет Чанёль. Бэкхён усмехается, весь такой довольный и самоуверенный, и Чанёль делает то, что до этого никогда себе не позволял ― из-за границ и понятия о личном пространстве, и того, что Бэкхён чувствительнее других, но он ведь сказал, что его можно касаться? Он собирает всю свою смелость и щипает его. Сильно. Бэкхён кричит.  
  
― За что?  
  
― За то, что много умничал!  
  
Бэкхён пытается его оттолкнуть, но безуспешно, потому что они запутались в одеяле и покрывале. Ему всё-таки удаётся заехать ему локтём в бок.  
  
― Ты мало того, что тупой, когда пьяный, так ещё и грубый!  
  
― Я возбуждённый, а ты все ещё просишь меня поспать с тобой. И кем же это тебя делает?  
  
Бэкхён вздыхает. Он подползает, пока не упирается своим лбом в лоб Чанёля.  
  
― Ты болтливый. Спи уже!  
  
Чанёль уснёт через пару минут. Но сейчас, раз уж он получил официальное разрешение, а скорее, жалобу, он обхватывает Бэкхёна за плечо и двигает так, что голова оказывается у него на груди, и холодным носом Бэкхён касается его ключицы.  
  
― Это самое страшное, на что ты способен? ― шепчет Бэкхён, его слова, влажные и проникновенные, оседают на коже.  
  
Чанёль притягивает Бэкхёна ближе, так, чтобы он точно смог почувствовать его возбуждение, и улавливает, как тот вздрагивает, как сбивается его дыхание, он напрягается и расслабляется, и его член, зажатый между их телами, тоже начинает вставать.  
  
Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в нос. Бэкхён вздыхает от неожиданного движения, жара их тел, трения.  
  
Чанёль горько улыбается, надеясь, что Бэкхён хотя бы наполовину разочарован так, как он сам. Он правда очень-очень надеется, что завтрашним утром не проснётся со стояком.  
  
― Спокойной ночи, Бэкхён.  
  


**xxi. ЛЕНОСТЬ**  
(сущ) праздность, равнодушие

  
  
Для снега в феврале слишком холодно. Улицы забиты людьми, скользко. Небо серое из-за дыма и влажного тумана. Появление нового стажёра в компании означает, что Чанёль больше не считается новичком. Он празднует с коллегами свой новый контракт, и босс заставляет его выпить слишком много, и в итоге его тошнит на обочине, а добравшись до дома, он отправляет Бэкхёну пьяные кавера на свои любимые поп-песни.  
  
Следующим утром Бэкхён стучится к нему, когда Чанёль всё ещё спит. Ему открывает Чондэ, и они усаживается в гостиной перед телевизором, где повторяют историческую дораму, ожидая пробуждения Чанёля. Когда он наконец выползает из своей комнаты, помятый и измученный, с опухшими глазами и помойкой во рту, он обнаруживает их сидящими на диване, они шёпотом обсуждают архитектуру Кореи и слушают драматичную музыку, под которую сражаются два главных героя.  
  
Чанёль счастлив, что Бэкхён не видит его прямо сейчас, потому что выглядит он отвратительно, раз даже Чондэ кривится, когда замечает его.  
  
― Твой парень, ― сообщает он Бэкхёну, ― только что зашёл в комнату, и на нём одни вчерашние трусы, а на роже ― страдание.  
  
Бэкхён морщится.  
  
― Он горячий?  
  
Чондэ раздумывает над ответом, смеясь над тем, как Чанёль пытается ему пригрозить.  
  
― Чтобы ты знал, он угрожает мне ножом, чтобы я сказал да.  
  
― Это нож для фруктов, он абсолютно тупой. Отвечай на вопрос! ― кричит с кухни Чанёль.  
  
Чондэ что-то шепчет Бэкхёну на ухо, вызывая смешок. Чанёль хмурится.  
  
― Ну вы и предатели. Ты уже поел, Бэкхён? ― получив отрицательный ответ, он начинает вытаскивать еду из холодильника. ― Тогда спагетти с кимчи на двоих? Чондэ, ты как, присоединишься?  
  
― К сожалению, мне через десять минут надо уходить, свидание с Чжухён, ― он ерошит волосы Бэкхёна. ― Увидимся позже, парень.  
  
За ним закрывается дверь, и Бэкхён откидывается на диване, вытягивая ноги.  
  
― Думаешь, он знает, что мы одного года рождения?  
  
― Мне кажется, ему просто нравится о тебе заботиться, потому что он считает тебя милым.  
  
― А я не милый? ― Бэкхён делает эгьё, и это реально мило. Но Чанёль никогда ему в этом не признается.  
  
― Нет, на самом деле ты ― жуткая зануда, ― он пробует соус. ― Эй, можешь подойти и попробовать соус?  
  
Бэкхён неуверенно приближается, остерегаясь звука газовой плиты. Чанёль останавливает его, положив руку на шею, и вручает деревянную ложку с соусом, предварительно подув на него.  
  
― Ну как? ― спрашивает он. У него в голове туман, отчасти из-за того, что он почти не спал, но вообще это из-за того, как Бэкхён облизывает губы, а потом ложку.  
  
― Специй в самый раз, ― говорит Бэкхён, и его голос низкий и хриплый. Он пытается отойти, остро реагируя на близость Чанёля, но Чанёль удерживает его.  
  
― Не хочешь вернуться в постель? ― спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
― А как же обед?  
  
― Думаю, спагетти могут подождать. Холодно, и я сонный. Соус готов, мы просто позже добавим пасту, ― добавляет он, надеясь убедить Бэкхёна.  
  
Бэкхён морщит нос и наконец сдаётся, когда Чанёль целует его в кончик носа.  
  
― Пойдём, Бэкхён-а, ― говорит он, растягивая последний слог. Бэкхён выглядит настороженным.  
  
Не сказать, что за предложением Чанёля не стоит никаких скрытых мотивов. Он много мечтал о своём парне на кровати под собой, комкающим простыни, пока он целует его. Но сейчас утро, а Бэкхён по утрам часто испытывает неловкость.  
  
Иногда по ночам, когда после пары стаканов пива Бэкхён расслабленнее и беззаботнее, чем обычно, не совсем пьяный, но всё же несдержанный и ужасно шумный, он позволяет Чанёлю забраться под футболку и в штаны. Он подаётся бёдрами с шаткими отрывистыми всхлипами, когда губы Чанёля обхватывают сосок, и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать, когда чувствует, что сейчас кончит. Они никогда не заходят дальше и ограничиваются взаимной дрочкой, но Чанёль невероятно ценит и бережно хранит в памяти любые моменты их с Бэкхёном близости.  
  
На следующее утро Бэкхён всегда холодный и неловкий, остро реагирующий на любое прикосновение. Чанёль уже выучил, когда можно попытать удачу, а когда лучше уняться, и этим утром ему определённо стоит притормозить, прежде чем Бэкхён цапнет его как котёнок, которому надоело терпеть, как его тискает жадный ребёнок.  
  
― Я просто хочу пообниматься и поспать, это всё, честное слово, ― говорит он и широко улыбается, когда Бэкхён идёт за ним в спальню, отпинывая разбросанные носки и обувь, а потом ныряет под пуховое одеяло, утыкаясь носом Чанёлю в горло, дрожа от холода ленивого февральского утра.  
  
Чанёль мог бы так и уснуть, с пальцами в волосах Бэкхёна и с рукой Бэкхёна на своей груди, но Бэкхён ни капли не хочет спать, так что в итоге они разговаривают. О дораме, которую Чондэ смотрел с Чанёлем, о школе Бэкхёна, о том, что на работе Чанёля многие все ещё считают новичком, о новой девушке Чондэ и бывшей Бэкбома, и о том, что Сонён, возможно, влюбилась в Бэкбома. (Чанёль заявляет, что это невозможно, он бы заметил, но Бэкхён только усмехается и заявляет, что если Чанёль ошибается, то должен будет покрасить волосы в серый. Чанёль _очень_ надеется, что он не прав, потому что из-за серых волос его точно уволят.)  
  
Они говорят о том, что в будущем Бэкхён может завести собаку-поводыря.  
  
― Если это будет девочка, то ты должен назвать её Сандарой.  
  
― Я не стану называть собаку в честь твоего звёздного краша, Чанёль, ― Бэкхён дует щёки и раскидывает руки, чуть не ударяя Чанёля. ― Я вообще не собираюсь заводить собаку.  
  
― Почему нет?  
  
― Я не смогу должным образом о ней заботиться. Я даже о себе позаботиться не могу, что, если она из-за меня с голоду умрёт?  
  
― Сохён твоя горничная, разве она не сможет тебе помочь?  
  
― Она боится собак. И вообще, она уже заботится обо мне, не хочу вешать на неё ещё кого-то.  
  
 _Я мог бы переехать к тебе._ Эти слова вертятся у Чанёля на языке, но ещё не время. Их отношения ещё хрупкие и неясные. Ещё слишком рано, но...  
  
― Я всегда мечтал о собаке, ― говорит Чанёль. ― Но эта квартира слишком маленькая, и у Чондэ аллергия на собак. Но, может, в будущем, когда я переберусь в дом побольше, я смогу завести одну или две.  
  
Он не говорит, что мечтает о доме, где хватит места для него и Бэкхёна, потому что Бэкхён фыркает в подушку и двигается к нему.  
  
― Я хотел бы назвать собаку Моннён, ― говорит он. ― Ну это так, на будущее.  
  
Общение, как это чудесно. Общаться с Бэкхёном тяжело, это словно говорить с кем-то с другой планеты. Чанёль отправляет короткие сообщения и надеется, что они не потеряются в глубоком космосе. Он терпеливо ждёт ответов Бэкхёна. Это неудобно и медленно, как и всё остальное в космосе, но это единственный способ, так что Чанёль выбирает его. И оно того стоит.  
  
Теперь очередь Бэкхёна отправлять сообщение. Чанёль чувствует, что его что-то беспокоит, так что он ждёт и ждёт. Бэкхён возится и наконец тихо говорит:  
  
― Мне предложили работу. Учить шрифту Брайля. В школе.  
  
Чанёль ждёт подробностей.  
  
― Один из учителей уволился, а я его знаю, так что они подумали... Это было мило с их стороны. В смысле, мне не нужны деньги, но всё равно. Приятно.  
  
― Ты хочешь согласиться?  
  
Бэкхён отползает от него, словно внезапно физический контакт становится невыносимым. Это защитная реакция на стрессовую ситуацию, и Чанёль знает, что это ― нормально, но всё равно обидно, когда его парень отшатывается от прикосновений.  
  
Он сопротивляется желанию притянуть его обратно и вместо этого чуть отодвигается сам. Ему хочется сказать: _«Я здесь. Не усложняй всё ещё сильнее, пожалуйста»_. Но Бэкхён уже на своей далёкой планете, в личном космосе.  
  
― Это было бы правильно, но я не хочу, ― наконец тихо произносит он, будто стыдится.  
  
― Почему ты думаешь, что это было бы правильно?  
  
― Потому что это хорошая возможность поговорить с людьми, завести друзей. Потому что тогда я не чувствовал бы себя постоянно таким бесполезным. Каждый чем-то занят, но я... я просто бесполезен.  
  
― Ты хочешь приносить пользу?  
  
― Не особо? Это трудно объяснить. Я никогда ничем не занимался и не знаю, каково это. Я не хочу утруждаться, не хочу ничем заниматься, но из-за этого мне стыдно.  
  
Чанёль касается шеи Бэкхёна, медленно, практически робко. Бэкхён не отшатывается, только двигается чуть ближе.  
  
― У меня нет ответов на все вопросы, Бэкхён. Я не хочу давать тебе плохой совет.  
  
― Я не знаю, нужен ли мне вообще совет, ― он поворачивается, открывая шею, тая под пальцами Чанёля.  
  
― Тебе не обязательно прямо сейчас принимать решение, ― говорит он тихо, почти шёпотом. ― Насчёт работы, в смысле.  
  
У Чанёля нет для Бэкхёна верного ответа. Он сам всегда точно знал, чего хочет, и был готов пойти на всё, чтобы добиться своего. Бэкхён же не знает, чего хочет, не знает, как достичь своей цели, что нужно для этого сделать.  
  
― Иногда я скучаю по своей клетке, ― говорит Бэкхён. ― Это было жалкое существование, но мне не приходилось самому принимать решения.  
  
Чанёль не понимает, чего тут может быть страшного. Как свобода может быть страшной. И он сам, и Бэкхён отказались от старой жизни, от семьи, чтобы заполучить свободу, но тогда почему Бэкхён боится? Чего он боится? Небо ― единственная граница, но он стоит на краю пропасти, боящийся упасть, если прыгнет, боящийся взлететь.  
  
― Если ты оказываешься принимать решения, это уже решение само по себе, ― говорит он, решив, что неважно, если Бэкхён разозлится.  
  
― Я же сказал, что мне не нужны советы.  
  
― А это не совет. Я просто констатирую факт.  
  
И после этого они ссорятся. Бэкхён приходит в бешенство, звонит водителю и хлопает дверью перед Чанёлем, когда тот пытается проводить его.  
  
Он успокоится не сразу, но Чанёль умеет быть терпеливым. Он знает, что Бэкхён обдумает то, что он сказал. Он разжуёт каждое слово и медленно переварит. Сообщения Чанёля никогда не доходят до орбиты Бэкхёна быстро, а ещё куча времени уходит на ответ. Но Бэкхён ответит, он никогда не мог игнорировать Чанёля.  
  
Говорят, терпение ― сила. Так оно и есть. Чанёль месяцами ждал, пока Бэкхён будет готов к тому, чтобы влюбиться в него. Чего-то он всё ещё ждёт. Он не может касаться Бэкхёна так, как хочется, не может сказать всё, что вертится на языке. Но Чанёль точно знает, чего хочет. И теперь у него есть Бэкхён, его Бён Бэкхён ― простой и далеко не идеальный, и он ― его парень. О большем Чанёль не смеет и мечтать.  
  
 _Дай ему немного времени, будь терпеливым, не забывай о том, чего хочешь. Ты хочешь его, и он вернётся к тебе в нужный момент. Никогда не сдавайся._


	4. Some people reflect light, some deflect it, you by some miracle, seem to collect it

_Одни люди отражают свет, другие отклоняют его, а ты каким-то чудом его накапливаешь._  
— "Дом листьев", Марк Данилевский

  


**xxiii. НЕУПОТРЕБИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ**  
(сущ) выход из употребления

  
  
Чанёль знал, что это была ужасная идея. Идеи Юры никогда не бывают хорошими.  
  
Он кидает на неё выразительный взгляд — _поздравляю, в этот раз ты превзошла по тупости саму себя_ , на который она закатывает глаза, подразумевая, что это он тут тупой, раз следует её советам. Чанёль хмурится, но сосредотачивается на творящемся цирке.  
  
— Я давно не виделась с твоей матерью, надеюсь, она в добром здравии.  
  
Бэкхён вздрагивает, и мать Чанёля улыбается. Он, конечно, видеть её не может, но знает, что она улыбается, он всегда был очень восприимчивым. Чанёль интенсивно на него пялится, надеясь, что его парень чувствует на себе его взгляд и понимает, что он тут не один.  
  
Чанёль жалеет, что пришёл сюда. Он не просто так ушёл из дома, он — единственный сын, и ему всегда здесь будут рады, ему и сейчас рады, но вот его парню — нет. Он это знает, Бэкхён это знает, и Юра тоже об этом знала, когда приглашала Чанёля приехать со своим парнем.  
  
— Будет весело, — сказала она. — Маме он понравится, — сказала она. Юра всегда надеется на лучшее, прирождённая отптимистка. (Чанёль же — главный пессимист в семье, хоть он и любит называть себя реалистом.)  
  
Бэкхён облизывает губы, заламывает руки. Сонён зачесала ему волосы назад и заставила надеть рубашку. Он выглядит очаровательно и холодно, как из прошлого.  
  
— О, я уверен, у неё все замечательно. Я передам ей ваши наилучшие пожелания, госпожа Пак, — он кивает, само воплощение вежливости и изящества, но есть в его лице, в ухмылке что-то, что заставляет улыбку госпожи Пак угаснуть.  
  
У матери Чанёля к Бэкхёну нет никакой симпатии. Она становится не против — не то, чтобы Чанёль спрашивал её мнения — их дружбы, только когда узнаёт, что он не просто богат, но ещё и является сыном одного из компаньонов мужа, но рьяно выступает против их отношений, когда понимает, что это больше, чем просто дружба.  
  
— Мне всё равно, что ты об этом думаешь, мама, — сказал Чанёль по телефону, игнорируя её истеричные угрозы. Ему было всё равно, когда он ушёл из дома, и сейчас точно ничего не изменится, но он должен установить границы. — Ты можешь думать о моём выборе что угодно, но если ты попытаешься вмешаться в мою личную жизнь, я тебе этого не прощу. Ты для меня перестанешь существовать. Я уже доказал себе, что прекрасно могу обходиться без помощи твоей или же отца.  
  
— Тогда приводи его с собой, я хочу с ним познакомиться, — ответила она колким тоном. — Хочу увидеть того, кто превратил моего единственного сына в...  
  
— Мама!  
  
Чанёль сперва отказался, но мать привлекла ещё и Юру, а своей сестре Чанёль никогда не мог сказать нет.  
  
Он должен был понять, что это — ловушка.  
  
Мать садит его рядом с собой, чтобы показать Бэкхёну, кто тут главный. Она пытается предъявить свои права, запугать. Она ведёт войну. Самое печальное, что она по определению не может выиграть, не может соревноваться с Бэкхёном. Не тогда, когда речь идёт о сердце Чанёля. Он уже отказался от неё ещё до того, как на горизонте появился Бэкхён, когда он понял, что хоть и любит своих родителей, но он никогда не сможет жениться на дочери компаньона отца и подарить им внуков, потому что он мечтает об острых углах, плоских телах, мышцах и членах. Когда он признался в этом матери, она влепила ему пощёчину. Через три дня он собрал вещи и ушёл. Это был первый раз. По-настоящему уйти из дома он смог только через три года. (А через четыре года он вернулся, держа Бэкхёна за руку. В конце концов, это не Чанёль умолял вернуться, а его родители).  
  
— Ещё чая, милый? — Чанёль отказывается резким тоном и ждёт, пока она задаст тот же вопрос Бэкхёну. Когда этого не происходит, его лицо мрачнеет ещё больше.  
  
Печальнее всего то, что Бэкхён даже не может видеть, как план госпожи Пак претворяется в жизнь. Он не может восхититься её идеальным домом, позавидовать современной и дорогой мебели. Он не может восхититься её сыном — _её_ сыном, а не _его_ парнем, сидящим подле неё, как верный рыцарь на приёме у королевы. Он не может восхититься её внешностью, тем, что она выглядит куда моложе своего возраста, или прикинуть, сколько стоят её драгоценности, одежда, безупречное лицо.  
  
Это одновременно триумф первого впечатления и в то же время полный провал, думает Чанёль. Внешний вид не способен произвести никакого впечатления на слепого. И любое проявление богатства не имеет никакого значения для сына женщины, которая способна шантажировать будущего премьер-министра. Может, Бён Бэкбом и пошёл в отца, но вот Бэкхён унаследовал всё хорошее и плохое от своей матери.  
  
— Чанёль никогда не рассказывал, как вы познакомились с моей матерью, — говорит Бэкхён учтиво и нарочито любопытно, самый очаровательный лжец. Чанёль откидывается на стуле, стараясь угадать, в какую игру тот пытается играть.   
  
— У нас были общие предметы в университете. Мы никогда не дружили, просто были вскользь знакомы, — отвечает госпожа Пак, чашка легко дрожит в руке, и она ставит её на столик с громким стуком.  
  
— О, ну тогда понятно, почему она никогда не упоминала вас в числе своих друзей.  
  
О, вот и оно. Аккуратный и точный надрез, никакой крови. Из Бэкхёна вышел бы замечательный охотник. Жалко, он не видит, как лицо госпожи Пак приобретает оттенок томата.  
  
Юра прокашливается.  
  
— Ещё чая, Бэкхённи?  
  
Они пьют чай и говорят о розах. Бэкхён удивляет госпожу Пак и Юру знанием языка цветов. Мать Чанёля больше не упоминает мать Бэкхёна.  
  
Когда разговор заходит о браке по расчёту, отпрысках и будущем семьи — скучная и в то же время опасная тема, Чанёль поднимается и берёт Бэкхёна за руку. Он мимолётом извиняется перед матерью и ведёт Бэкхёна к комнате в конце коридора. Бэкхён без промедления следует за Чанёлем, но неуверенно цепляется за него.  
  
— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает он.  
  
— В мою комнату, — отвечает Чанёль, — ну, если её можно так назвать.  
  
Это единственная свободная комната в доме, но назвать пустой её нельзя. В ней коробки, много коробок. Когда он уходил, то взял с собой только самое нужное, бросив тут всё остальное. Целая жизнь, спрятанная в больших и маленьких коробках. Он открывает их, рассказывая Бэкхёну о том, что находит. Он рассказывает о том, что в третьем классе хотел стать астрономом, и мать купила ему телескоп, а в четвертом классе у него был хорёк, а в пятом он выиграл олимпиаду по математике.  
  
— В конечном счёте, мы бы всё равно встретились, — внезапно говорит Бэкхён. Он сидит на коробке с книгами, спокойно выдерживающей его вес. — Мама хотела отдать меня в ту же школу, что ты упомянул. Ходило много разговоров об этом. Тогда я ещё мог видеть. Моё зрение падало медленно.  
  
— Так почему не отдала?  
  
— Она не хотела, чтобы я привык к такой жизни, прежде чем её потерять, — отвечает он, будто это очевидно. Как Чанёль может этого не понимать?  
  
— В жизни ничего глупее не слышал.  
  
Бэкхён улыбается.  
  
— Вот и я о том же, — Бэкхён обнимает коленки. — Жаль, что в школу я так и не пошёл. Я бы eвидел тебя хотя бы раз.  
  
— Я был страшным ребёнком, — признаётся Чанёль. — Совершенно незапоминающимся.  
  
— Думаешь, для меня это важно?  
  
На это Чанёлю ответить нечего, так что он продолжает рыться в коробках, пока Бэкхён напевает себе под нос какую-то популярную песню. Что-то свербит у него в груди, это может быть грусть, а может быть и счастье. Жалко, что у него нет настоящей комнаты, чтобы показать её Бэкхёну, с воспоминаниями на стенах и секретами под кроватью, потому что в этой комнате нет даже кровати. Воспоминания Чанёля свалены в пыльные картонные коробки.  
  
— О, нашёл! — восклицает он, извлекая старую акустическую гитару из жёлтого чехла.  
  
— Что?  
  
Чанёль не отвечает, а вместо этого проводит по струнам, и Бэкхён подпрыгивает от неожиданности.  
  
— Ты умеешь на ней играть?  
  
Гитара старая и расстроенная, но Чанёль точно не забыл, как на ней играть.  
  
— А тебе всё ещё есть, чем меня удивить, Пак Чанёль, — говорит Бэкхён, и его тон довольный, мягкий и убийственно-нежный.  
  
Чанёль наигрывает спокойную мелодию, аккорды расцветают под его пальцами в тишине комнаты, и льющийся сквозь окна солнечный свет обращает пыль в золото, рисует сияющий нимб вокруг тёмных волос Бэкхёна.  
  
— Я был ужасным ребёнком, — признаётся Чанёль. — Никто не хотел со мной играть, потому что я всегда выигрывал, но в итоге я кого-нибудь да уговаривал, побеждал и оставлял в слезах.  
  
— А у меня всё наоборот, когда я был младше, меня не интересовали никакие соревнования. Думаю, уже с возрастом я стал грубее, — на старых фото в особняке Бэкхён сияет, точно солнышко. Его улыбка чистая, искренняя и широкая. Чанёль всё бы отдал, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и увидеть её, но есть один нюанс. У этого Бэкхёна, разбитого и сломанного, Бэкхёна, собравшего себя по частям только благодаря невероятной силе воли, в разломах искалеченной души течёт жидкое золото. Влюбился Чанёль именно в этого Бэкхёна.  
  
Бэкхён наклоняет голову, поворачивается на музыку и внезапно говорит:  
  
— А ты совсем не изменился, — пальцы Чанёля соскальзывают, и аккорд выходит слишком длинным и не к месту. — Ты всё так же ненавидишь проигрывать.  
  
— Я умею проигрывать, — заявляет Чанёль, и это не ложь, но и не правда. Он никогда не думал, что Бэкхён подметит это.  
  
— Ты умеешь проигрывать, только когда речь идёт о том, что для тебя неважно. Если ты хочешь выиграть, то просто берёшь и выигрываешь. Так было со всем и со мной тоже, — Бэкхён делает невероятно точный и беспощадный ход, разоблачая его.  
  
— Разве ты не игрался со мной так с самого начала? Когда тебе на меня было наплевать, ты сносил все унижения и не был против моей диктатуры. Но когда я начал тебе нравиться, ты месяцами притворялся моим другом вместо того, чтобы что-нибудь сделать, просто потому что хотел, чтобы я сошёл по тебе с ума.  
  
Чанёль замирает, переставая играть. Тишина Бэкхёна не удивляет, он только хмыкает.  
  
— Ты думал, я не пойму? Чанёль, ты такой глупый. Я постоянно о тебе думаю. В темноте среди всего того, что я не вижу, ты — единственное, что так ярко сияет.  
  
Чанёль перестаёт играть, но солнце светит всё так же, а Бэкхён выглядит, как ангел.  
  
— Я знал с самого начала, — говорит Бэкхён, — с минуты, когда ты появился на моём пороге, что ты не любишь проигрывать. Но я тоже не хотел тебе проиграть, — Бэкхён улыбается. — Много времени ушло на то, чтобы я понял, что если ты выиграешь, это не значит, что я проиграю.  
  
Чанёль кладёт гитару на пол. Наблюдения Бэкхёна болезненно точны.  
  
— И в итоге, удивил меня ты, — Чанёль признаёт поражение, и улыбка Бэкхёна не мягкая, а острая и слепящая, как золотой клинок.  
  
— Забери её, — говорит Бэкхён. — Гитару, в смысле. Мы могли бы поиграть на ней у меня, сидя на полу, когда ты напьёшься в следующий раз. Я невероятно хорош в пьяных завываниях.  
  
Чанёль ничего не отвечает, но засовывает гитару обратно в чехол и закидывает за плечо.  
  
— Пора возвращаться, пока твоя мать нас не потеряла, — Бэкхён протягивает Чанёлю руку, и тот принимает её, переплетая их пальцы, а потом притягивает, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
— Ну вот, теперь ты готов к ещё одному ужасному разговору с моей матерью. Она такая милая женщина, правда?  
  
— Да ладно, Пак Чанёль. Ты _мою мать_ видел? По сравнению с ней, твоя — это ещё цветочки.  
  
Чанёль отводит Бэкхёна в гостиную, а он всё мурчит песню себе под нос.  


xxi **v. ОСКОРБЛЕНИЕ**  
(сущ) грубое публичное порицание

  
  
Это внезапно, неожиданно и тщательно спланировано.  
  
Открывается дверь, и заходит отец Чанёля. Он смотрит на жену, на дочь, на сына и его парня. Все они пьют чай. Это прекрасное весеннее утро, вишня пышно цветёт. Вид из окна сказочный, такая себе розовая сказка. Он притворяется удивлённым.  
  
— Чанёль-а, почему ты не сказал, что придёшь, я бы отменил все свои планы.  
  
Чанёль бросает взгляд на мать, в его глазах плещется непонимание. Бэкхён просто смотрит в направлении нового голоса, губы уже растянулись в приветливой улыбке.  
  
— Вы ведь не против, если я улажу тут один вопрос с другом?  
  
Он не ждёт ответа и снимает пиджак. Дверь всё ещё открыта. Вслед за ним заходит ладный мужчина, поразительно похожий на главу одной из самых крупных компаний и следующего мэра Сеула. Сердце Чанёля замирает.  
  
Господин Бён очень похож на Бэкбома. Акула бизнеса. Он высокий и стройный и выглядит старше своих лет. Он выглядит как лицо с глянцевой обложки популярного журнала. Как человек, который бросил бы сына, чтобы защитить свою политическую карьеру. (И в этом он тоже похож на Бэкбома. Только Бэкбом вернулся, а он — нет).  
  
Он заходит в комнату и окидывает её взглядом, будто ищет кого-то. На секунду его взгляд — абсолютно нечитаемый — сталкивается со взглядом Чанёля, а потом он глядит на своего сына. Бэкхён всё ещё ни о чём не подозревает. В воздухе ощущается напряжение, и ему становится заметно некомфортно, но он и понятия не имеет, что здесь стоит его отец, и даже теперь, когда тот смотрит на своего сына, по его взгляду ничего нельзя понять.  
  
Быть не может, что бы это оказалось случайностью. Чанёлю даже не нужно видеть, как переглядываются его родители, чтобы понять, что всё это было спланировано.  
  
— Извините меня, если я помешал, — говорит господин Бён, не отрывая глаз от младшего сына. Бэкхён меняется в лице, когда узнаёт его голос. Он выглядит потерянным, будто не знает, какой путь избрать. Открывает и закрывает рот, хмурится, и растерянность сквозит в каждом его жесте. Он проводит рукой по волосам, быстро приходя в себя, и когда рука опускается на колени, его лицо возвращается к своему обычному выражению. Но тот, кто знает, куда смотреть, легко может заметить немного дрожащие колени и комкающие ткань брюк пальцы. Для того, кто знает, куда смотреть, Бэкхён безнадежно прозрачен и очевиден.  
  
Чанёль резко поднимается, всех этим удивляя.  
  
— Отец, какой чудесный сюрприз! Я бы с радостью подождал, пока вы со своим другом уладите свои дела, но, боюсь, нам пора. Жаль, что мы не можем остаться подольше, — он говорит, боковым зрением замечая, как Бэкхён отмирает и поворачивается на его голос. _Правильно_ , думает он, _сосредоточься на моём голосе. Я вытащу тебя отсюда._  
  
— Нет же, я настаиваю, я так давно с тобой не виделся. И раз уже Бэкхён тоже здесь, вы могли бы остаться на обед.  
  
Чанёль игнорирует его и берёт Бэкхёна за руку.  
  
— Боюсь, это невозможно. Но спасибо за предложение, может, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
— Чанёль, не будь таким грубым, ты только приехал, — говорит госпожа Пак. Её улыбка никуда не исчезает, но за вежливостью прячется угроза. Чанёлю плевать. На её угрозы, на планы, ему плевать, что там за дела у отца с отцом Бэкхёна. Он спасёт Бэкхёна от этой... засады.  
  
— Твоя мать права, Чанёль.  
  
Он останавливается. Лицо Бэкхёна становится холодным и нечитаемым, и это напоминает Чанёлю о старом особняке в пригороде Сеула, о куклах, и пыли, и розах.  
  
— Мы останемся ненадолго, если ты не против, — Бэкхён возвращает чашку на стол. Движение изящное и выверенное, и только приглушённый стук фарфора о стекло выдаёт всю неловкость. — Раз уж гость твоего отца проделал такой путь, чтобы со мной встретиться, меньшее, что я могу сделать, это его выслушать.  
  
— Много же прошло времени, Бэкхён, — говорит господин Бён. — Последний раз, когда мы с тобой говорили, ты был куда менее благоразумным.  
  
Уголки губ Бэкхёна подрагивают. Может, он пытается сдержать смешок, горький и уродливый.   
  
— Ты про тот раз, когда решил сообщить, что уходишь? Ну да, тогда я был не то чтобы рад этой новости. Ты удивишься, узнав, что я могу вести себя вполне приемлемо, когда ты не пытаешься от меня избавиться, отец.  
  
Мать Чанёля вздыхает, а Юра прикрывает рот ладонью, пряча смешок. Взгляд господина Бёна ожесточается.   
  
— Я не потерплю от тебя такого поведения, парень. Это было неприемлемо тогда и неприемлемо сейчас.  
  
— Поздновато проявлять твёрдость, тебе не кажется? — он театрально вздыхает. — Лучше бы ты изображал из себя отца, когда он мне действительно был нужен. Но, видимо, карьера для тебя была дороже собственного сына.  
  
— Бён Бэкхён, я не стану повторять...  
  
Чанёль верно распознает этот знак. Он знает, что происходит, когда Бэкхён прикусывает нижнюю губу и хитро улыбается.  
  
— Кто знает, что скажут твои избиратели, когда узнают, что человек, которому они доверили свой город, не может позаботиться даже о своём ребёнке. Стоит быть поосторожнее, мало ли, эта история выплывет наружу. Народ иногда может быть таким жестоким.  
  
Такое чувство, будто он вернулся в прошлое. Это не тот Бэкхён, что принадлежит курице и пиву, рамёну и черничному соджу, распитому в дождь под цветущей вишней. (Он не видел цветков, но чувствовал, как лепестки осыпаются на лицо, раскрытые ладони, губы. Он даже попытался поймать один, «Потому что я слышал в дораме, что если ты поймаешь падающий лепесток, то встретишь своего суженого»). Это не тот Бэкхён, что пьяным распевает «Ариран» на балконе, пока Чанёль подыгрывает ему на гитаре.  
  
Этот Бэкхён принадлежит красным розам и фарфоровым куклам. Он принадлежит красному вину, пыли и одиночеству. Он смеётся, как его мать, потому что знает, что это ранит отца ещё сильнее. Он обладает её одиночеством, капелькой безумия и кучей злости.  
  
Потребность оторвать Бэкхёна от этого разговора, спасти от прошлого, что продолжает возвращаться и тянет к нему свои жадные руки, возрастает, но Чанёль ничего не может сделать, если Бэкхён сам хочет остаться и всё высказать.  
  
Отец Бэкхёна поворачивается к отцу Чанёля.  
  
— Могу я воспользоваться вашей комнатой? Я хочу поговорить с сыном наедине.  
  
Чанёль говорит нет, но Бэкхён говорит да. Он поднимается и уверенно делает к двери пару шагов, но останавливается посреди комнаты, ожидая Чанёля.  
  
— Мой кабинет подойдёт, — отвечает отец Чанёля, не обращая внимания на яростное выражение лица своего сына. Господин Бён тоже делает вид, будто не замечает полные ненависти взгляды, что Чанёль на него кидает.  
  
— Уверен, что всё будет хорошо? — приглушённо спрашивает Чанёль у Бэкхёна, игнорируя недовольные взгляды обоих мужчин. Бэкхён пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не особо, но я же не смогу всегда его избегать.  
  
Чанёль кивает и подходит ближе, он шепчет Бэкхёну на ухо, чтобы никто его не услышал.  
  
— Не позволяй ему себя задеть. Ты сильнее.  
  
Он отводит Бэкхёна в кабинет отца и садит на диван.  
  
— Если я тебе понадоблюсь, то я — прямо за дверью, — тихо добавляет он.  
  
— Мы просто поговорим, Чанёль. Тут не о чем волноваться.  
  
Да, но Чанёль волнуется. Он волнуется так сильно, что звонит Бэкбому, потому что нечестно, что волнуется он один.  
  
— Что ж, этот час настал, — говорит Бэкбом сонным и недовольным голосом. — Он давно искал способ встретиться с Бэкхёном, но я всегда отказывался ему помочь.  
  
— Он — мудак, как и ты.  
  
— И ты, Пак Чанёль. Не забудь, что ты такой же мудак. В общем, не волнуйся.  
  
— Что значит не волнуйся? Он там один...  
  
— Я бы на твоём месте волновался за моего отца, а не за Бэкхёна. У него накопилось множество ненависти к отцу, и им нужно поставить точку в этом вопросе.  
  
— Да, но...  
  
— Тут ты не можешь ему помочь, Пак. Тебе остаётся только довериться.  
  
Чанёль никому не доверяет. Он не доверяет себе, не доверяет Бэкбому и Бэкхёну. Особенно он не доверяет отцу Бэкхёна, но он может только ждать, он ждёт и ждёт, а потом дверь открывается, и медленно выходит Бэкхён, опираясь о стену.  
  
— Чанёль, ты здесь?  
  
— Да, — он бросается к нему.  
  
Бэкхён шумно выдыхает.  
  
— Думаю, теперь мы можем идти.  
  
Бэкхён не рассказывает, о чём был разговор, а Чанёль не спрашивает. Они идут в парк, и Чанёль угощает Бэкхёна саннакджи — нарезанным живым осьминогом, и снимает, как лицо Бэкхёна кривится, и его перекашивает от отвращения.  
  
— Что за херню ты мне подсунул? — спрашивает он, сдерживая рвотные позывы. Чанёль смеётся и хлопает его по спине.  
  
— Ты должен всё доесть, он реально дорогой.  
  
— Чёрта с два, он живой, убери его, меня сейчас стошнит.  
  
Потом он ведёт Бэкхёна в музей на выставку звукового искусства. Бэкхён неплохо это скрывает, но когда он счастлив, он буквально расцветает.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты можешь быть порядочным бойфрендом, Пак Чанёль, — он лучезарно улыбается, и у него краснеют щёки.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, один из нас должен им быть, — говорит он, и Бэкхён делает вид, будто оскорблён до глубины души.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я не забыл о нашей годовщине в сто дней. В отличие от тебя.   
  
— Ты что, школьник? Такие годовщины только подростки празднуют.  
  
Бэкхён в отместку сжимает ногти на его запястье, и Чанёль отвечает ему толчком в бок. На обратном пути они покупают одэн, потому что в такую прохладную погоду он будет как нельзя кстати, и черничный соджу, Бэкхён его обожает.  
  
— Давай напьёмся, — предлагает Бэкхён.  
  
— Я могу сыграть на гитаре, но ты должен будешь спеть, — говорит Чанёль.  


**xxv. СТРЕСС**  
(сущ) состояние сильного эмоционального возбуждения, напряжения

  
  
Вишня зацветает, лепестки увядают и осыпаются серебряным дождём одним туманным апрельским утром. Бэкхён перестаёт играться с пультом от телевизора Чондэ и садится перед окном, чтобы послушать шум дождя.  
  
— Ты замёрзнешь без куртки, — кричит Чанёль с кухни.  
  
— Не замерзну. Мне нравится шум дождя.  
  
Чанёль накидывает ему на плечи одеяло и придвигает ближе обогреватель.  
  
— Осторожнее, я поставил обогреватель прямо перед тобой. Чувствуешь? — Бэкхён довольно шевелит ногами. — Эй, не опрокинь его!  
  
— Я не забуду, что он там стоит, успокойся.  
  
Небеса плачут и гневаются, точно капризный ребёнок, топающий ногами, мечут ослепляюще-белые молнии и оглушительно громыхают.  
  
— Ты их видишь? Молнии, в смысле.  
  
Бэкхён пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не уверен. Может, это всё моё воображение. Иногда я так сильно хочу что-то увидеть, что выдумываю это. На прошлой неделе Бэкбом возил меня к доктору. Он сказал, что я, скорее всего, не смогу вообще ничего видеть левым глазом меньше, чем через год. — Он опускает голову, зарываясь лицом в пижамные штаны, и вдыхает запах хлопка и кондиционера для белья; бесшумно вздыхает. — Я не хочу терять зрение, — говорит он. Бэкхён не плачет — он никогда не плачет, но дождь умывает город, стучит по земле, стенам, оконному стеклу, и небеса будто плачут за него. — Это так глупо, я всё равно почти ничего не вижу. Даже при самом ярком свете максимум, что я могу различить, это движущиеся серые тени, но я всё равно не хочу лишиться этого.  
  
— Это не глупо, Бэкхён. Совсем нет...  
  
— Когда ты в первый раз появился в особняке, горничные сказали, что у тебя красные волосы, и я изо всех старался тебя увидеть, но не мог понять даже где ты стоишь. Я так глупо себя чувствовал. Я чувствую себя глупо каждый раз, когда ты мне улыбаешься, потому что я знаю, что ты улыбаешься. У тебя голос такой... улыбчивый становится. И я знаю, что ты улыбаешься, но не могу тебя увидеть, как бы ни старался. Я не могу представить твою улыбку.  
  
Дождь смывает вишнёвые лепестки и непролитые слёзы Бэкхёна. Он водит пальцем по запотевшему стеклу, чертит завитушки и маленькие кривые звёздочки.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты говорил с родителями. Я знаю, что они хотят, чтобы ты вернулся домой. И я знаю, что ты раздумываешь над этим.  
  
О, так _вот_ в чём дело.  
  
— Я — их единственный сын, конечно, они хотят, чтобы я вернулся.  
  
— Я им не нравлюсь, — Бэкхён мрачнеет.  
  
— Они тебя не знают, это другое.  
  
Это ложь, и они оба это понимают. Какой бы отец захотел, чтобы его единственный сын оказался геем и встречался со слепым парнем? Но Бэкхён — сын своих родителей, известных родителей, так что никто против него и слова сказать не может, плюс они понимают, кому на самом деле предан Чанёль. Проблема в том... понимает ли это Бэкхён?  
  
Бэкхён запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, горло, линию ключиц. Молния освещает его лицо, дробится через капли дождя на крошечные светящиеся осколки. Он выглядит таким красивым, что дух захватывает, но в то же время разбитым, как парень, в которого влюбился Чанёль.  
  
— Даже если бы они меня знали, ничего бы не изменилось. Я всё равно остался бы для них безработным слепым парнем, который не подарит тебе наследника, не появится вместе на благотворительном вечере и не впечатлит никого познаниями в политике, искусстве или музыке. В их глазах я бесполезен, — его слова, холодные и отрывистые, падают, как дождевые капли, как слёзы, одно за другим. Он будто признаёт своё поражение. — Знаешь, что самое смешное, Чанёль? Я потратил месяцы на то, чтобы сбежать из того дома, от собственной матери, только чтобы в итоге закончить, как она.  
  
Чанёль останавливает его, прикладывая к губам палец. Он останавливает его, потому что у него тоже есть свой предел.  
  
— А что насчёт меня? — спрашивает он. Он пытается унять свою ярость, сдержать её, спрятать, но невозможно скрыть её от Бэкхёна, который слишком умён и чувствителен, чтобы такое не заметить. — После всего, что было, после всего, что я для тебя сделал, ты правда думаешь, что я бы выбрал семью, а не тебя?  
  
Бэкхён со злости поджимает губы. Если бы Чанёль поцеловал его, он бы почувствовал, что они сухие и обветренные. Если бы Чанёль целовал его долго, они бы стали мягкими и нежными, блестящими от слюны, красными, как свежая клубника в апреле.  
  
— Твой отец — политик, Чанёль. Если ты вернёшься домой и начнёшь работать в его компании, в итоге он захочет, чтобы ты пошёл по его стопам. Чтобы ты женился по расчёту, обзавёлся семьёй, детьми, и ты сам этого захочешь.  
  
— Бэкхён...  
  
Бэкхён отталкивает его руку, обозначает между ними дистанцию, он всегда так делает, когда злится, когда ему страшно, когда он потерян и растерян.  
  
— Ты думаешь, отец не любил мою мать? Он любил. Он всё равно её бросил, и тут ты мне говоришь, что любишь, обещаешь сводить на фестиваль роз в мае, но я — слепой, и не смогу их увидеть. Я не будут тем, кто тебе нужен, и ты бросишь меня, и я останусь один, снова, с воспоминаниями о том, что даже не видел!  
  
Есть предел тому, сколько ерунды способен выслушать Чанёль. Есть предел тому, сколько он может сдерживаться, чтобы не наброситься на Бэкхёна, не когда Бэкхён так сильно хочет поссориться.  
  
— Если ты скажешь ещё хоть слово, богом клянусь, Бэкхён...  
  
— Ты — лжец, прямо как он... — Чанёль хватает его за воротничок рубашки и встряхивает, толкает, чтобы он заткнулся. Бэкхён готов. Он знал, он ожидал этого. Он толкает Чанёля в ответ. Чанёль хватается за его руку, чтобы удержать равновесие, и они оба падают, переплетение рук и ног, в ход идут ногти, слышатся крики, и эта такая неразбериха, что даже единственное преимущество Чанёля — зрение, становится бесполезным. Бэкхён кусается, царапается и пинается, докуда может достать, шипит, как рассерженный кот.  
  
Они перекатываются, и Чанёль придавливает Бэкхёна к полу, а тот со всей силы пинает его по яйцам. Он воет и ударяет в ответ, вслепую, слёзы застилают глаза, и теперь он зол и опасен. Он не думает об улыбке Бэкёна, его мягких губах, нежной коже, румянце на щеках. Он не думает об изящных руках, созданных, чтобы держать кисть, нажимать на клавиши пианино, переворачивать страницы и исследовать его тело.  
  
Чанёль думает о взгляде Бэкхёна, и он не пуст, а полон льда и огня. Думает о ногтях, впивающихся в него, о его остром языке. Он думает, что Бэкхён хотел этого. Хотел ярости и жестокости, ударов и укусов. Бэкхён — не кукла и не цветок, он — парень, чистый адреналин и тестостерон, и жажда победы. Бэкхён хочет, чтобы к нему относились, как к парню, обычному парню, а не как к домашнему питомцу Чанёля. А может, Чанёль вообще ни о чём не думает. Он слышит только, как его кулаки впечатываются в лицо Бэкхёна, чувствует кровь, вязкую и горячую на пальцах. Бэкхён матерится и стонет от боли, заходится кашлем. У Чанёля ноет всё тело.  
  
Он откатывается от парня и наблюдает с жестокостью, обычно ему не присущей, как Бэкхён психует, оставшись в одиночестве, неспособный увидеть, где Чанёль, но всё ещё упорно отказывается его позвать.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — говорит Бэкхён, из-за разбитой губы выходит немного невнятно. — Я слышу, как ты дышишь.  
  
Чанёль не шевелится, ничего не говорит долгое время.  
  
— Бесишься, потому что ударил слепого?  
  
— Ты мудак. Какой же ты мудак, — голос Чанёля вздрагивает, руки все ещё в крови Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты ударил меня, — выплёвывает Бэкхён. Ему повезло, что это слова, а не зубы. У Чанёля определённо было намерение разбить ему лицо.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я это сделал! Ты...  
  
— Ты ударил меня, — повторяет Бэкхён, и Чанёль бьёт кулаком по стене и матерится, громко и грубо, сдерживаясь, чтобы снова его не ударить.  
  
— Мне плевать, если тебе никогда не прилетало кулаком в лицо и ты хотел испытать это на себе, ещё раз ты попытаешься меня спровоцировать — я уйду. Ты понял меня? Я от тебя уйду! — Чанёль кричит и чувствует себя полным придурком, понимание того, что он мог реально навредить Бэкхёну — и он всё ещё не знает, насколько всё плохо, клокочет в груди.  
  
— Ты мог уйти и сегодня, но остался! Не я один всё это устроил, так что хватит винить во всём меня, когда ты сам первый меня ударил! И ты злишься даже не потому, что сделал мне больно, а потому что чувствуешь, будто тобой манипулируют, — он тяжело дышит, кровь течёт по лицу. — Что ж, добро пожаловать в мой мир. Пак Чанёль, где все пытаются мной манипулировать и заставлять что-то делать, когда у меня нет ни малейшего, блять, желания. Так что да, я злился! И когда я говорил с отцом, тоже злился. Я хотел врезать ему так сильно, что нос бы сломался, но не мог. Я хотел врезать брату, когда он первый раз навестил меня, но не мог. Я хотел врезать тебе, когда ты начал работать на мать, и ещё много раз после. Ты и понятия не имеешь, каково это, каким беспомощным я иногда себя чувствую, а тут ты жалуешься, что я заставил тебя что-то сделать, как будто у меня вообще есть над тобой какая-то власть!  
  
Бэкхён поднимается и подходит к тумбочке, вытаскивает носовой платок из ящика и прижимает к лицу, тихо постанывая. Он кажется таким разбитым и хрупким, и колючим. Чанёль, наверное, выглядит так же. Всё возвращается на круги своя.  
  
— У тебя есть надо мной власть, Бэкхён. Ты единственный, кто может реально вывести меня из себя, — он не пытается приблизиться к нему, потому что желание ему врезать никуда не ушло. — Ты поступил очень опасно и тупо.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты воспринимал меня, как равного.  
  
— Я воспринимаю тебя, как равного.  
  
Чанёль посчитает все синяки, что наставил ему Бэкхён, завтра. Они расцветают на коже фиолетовым и красным, и это — в стиле Бэкхёна. Жалкая попытка сказать _ты мой_. Он такой глупый. И мудак, вдобавок. Чанёль не знает, что с ним делать.  
  
— Да ладно? Ты никогда не сможешь мной гордиться. Иногда, общаясь с друзьями или коллегами, ты будешь мечтать, чтобы разговор обо мне никогда не заходил, потому что это будет неудобно. Потому что тебе будет стыдно.  
  
— Ты бы предпочёл быть кем-то другим? Быть как моя мать? Твоя мать? — то есть, быть зависимым от драгоценностей, особняков, красоты и своих сыновей до такой степени, чтобы без них сойти бы с ума? — Ты правда хочешь быть, как они? Я бы тогда никогда не посмотрел на тебя, как на равного себе.  
  
Если бы Бэкхён не лишился зрения, где бы они сейчас были? Каким человеком вырос бы Бэкхён? Так легко представить его в дорогом костюме с бокалом шампанского в руке, с лукавой улыбкой на губах. Сильным, харизматичным. Отнеслись бы тогда родители Чанёля к нему благосклоннее? Влюбился бы Чанёль в него? Он не уверен. Он влюблён в этого напуганного парня, который не видит, но чувствует слишком много, который продолжает совершать ошибки и вредить себе, как бьющаяся в сетях рыба, которая задыхается и запутывается ещё больше. Бэкхён и его манящие противоречия. Бэкхён и его абсурдная логика.  
  
Чанёль обхватывает ладонями лицо Бэкхёна, чтобы вытереть кровь, но тот отталкивает его, хоть и слабо. Он ждёт, когда Чанёль сделает последний ход, когда упадёт занавес.  
  
— А ты не думал, Бэкхён, что возможно, просто возможно, я хотел чего-то другого? Если бы я хотел стать политиком и жениться на девушке, с которой можно было бы побеседовать об искусстве и литературе, заявиться с ней на приём, чтобы каждый мне завидовал, а мать хвасталась своим сыном перед друзьями, я бы просто остался дома. С самого начала. Я не хотел этого. Я не знал, чего хотел, но теперь знаю. Ты можешь не знать, можешь сомневаться, но я — знаю.  
  
У Бэкхёна нет аптечки, а время слишком позднее, чтобы звонить Сонён, поэтому Чанёль идёт в ближайший круглосуточный, где на него пялится молодая продавщица. Он игнорирует любопытные взгляды, которые она бросает на его разбитую губу и синяк под глазом, и покупает антисептик с пластырями.  
  
Когда он возвращается домой, то застаёт Бэкхёна на балконе. Он открывает дверь максимально громко, чтобы не напугать неожиданным появлением, и зовёт внутрь.  
  
Бэкхён качает головой, отказываясь заходить.  
  
— Ты перенервничал. И замёрз. Иди сюда, Бэкхён-а.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
— А если я тебя поцелую?  
  
И, может, это его обещание не злиться после всего случившегося заманивает Бэкхёна внутрь.  
  
Губы Бэкхёна сухие и обветренные, и Чанёль касается их сначала большим пальцем, а потом губами. Осторожно. Медленно. Бэкхён очень холодный, и на вкус как кровь и дождь. Когда он отстраняется, на губах Бэкхёна остаётся только вкус Чанёля.  
  
— Всё это из-за твоего отца, верно? — спрашивает он, прежде чем Бэкхён засыпает. Теперь, когда между ними много свободного пространства, кровать кажется огромной. Чанёль хочет подвинуться ближе, но не смеет. — Он сказал тебе, что я тебя брошу?  
  
Бэкхён задумывается.  
  
— Он сказал, что я напоминаю ему мою мать, что я — точная её копия. Я не хочу совершить её ошибки. Не хочу оказаться в огромном доме в полном одиночестве. Она сходит с ума. Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросил меня так же, как он бросил её.  
  
Чанёль не даёт пустых обещаний. Он завоёвывает доверие день за днём делом, а не словом. Он обнимает Бэкхёна. Сегодня он здесь, с Бэкхёном. Завтра он так же будет здесь с Бэкхёном. Он не знает, где будет через двадцать лет, но правда надеется, что там же будет и Бэкхён.  


**xxvi. ИЗЯЩНЫЙ**  
(прил) изысканно-красивый, грациозный

  
  
— Розы уже цветут? — спрашивает Бэкхён, когда такси подъезжает к особняку и останавливается у главных ворот. Госпожа Ли, старшая горничная, уже ждёт их около входа.  
  
Для роз ещё слишком рано. В этом году зима никак не хотела уходить, и последний снег на горах растаял только пару недель назад. Розы ещё в спячке, но другие цветы уже радуют глаз. Розовые пионы, сиреневые фрезия и дельфиниум, белые лилии и каллы.  
  
Чанёль ведёт Бэкхёна по саду, прокладывает путь через плетучку, кусты и вьюнки, на которых только начинает появляться листва и цветы. Трава мягкая. Первые пчёлы уже жужжат. Бэкхён улыбается шире.  
  
На госпоже Ким красное платье и помада. Она выглядит меньше и старее, у лба пробивается седина и прячется в старомодном пучке на затылке, вокруг глаз и губ прибавляется морщин. За пару месяцев она постарела лет на десять, но её голос всё такой же резкий.  
  
— Я думала, ты никогда не вернёшься, — говорит она вместо приветствия.  
  
— Здравствуй, мама.  
  
Она быстро кивает Чанёлю, как будто хочет отослать подальше, но тот её игнорирует и садится рядом с Бэкхёном под аркой.  
  
— Я смотрю, вы решили оба бросить вызов моей воли в моём же доме?  
  
— Прошло уже несколько месяцев, госпожа Ким, — уважительно говорит Чанёль. Ему не особо нравится эта женщина, несмотря на то, что она поразительно похожа на Бэкхёна. (Или же потому, что она поразительно похожа на Бэкхёна. Он перенял её худшие стороны, впитал все её недостатки один за другим, когда был ребёнком.) Но она — мать Бэкхёна, и Бэкхёну отчаянно нужно быть рядом с ней.  
  
— Я не могу её бросить, — сказал он Чанёлю пару дней назад. — Я хочу навестить её. Я знаю, что её вины ни в чём нет, она нездорова, и я ей нужен. Если я к ней не схожу, то поступлю, как отец. Но мне так страшно, потому что это может быть моим будущим.  
  
И Чанёль не мог отпустить его одного в логово ведьмы. Так что они пришли вместе, и вместе уйдут, не обращая внимания на то, чего хочет госпожа Ким.  
  
— Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как ты снова украл у меня сына, — говорит она, наконец-то признавая присутствие Чанёля.  
  
— Никто меня не крал, мама. Я здесь. И ты можешь поговорить со мной. Чанёль мне не опекун.  
  
— Да, твой брат твой опекун. Кто же мог подумать, что оба сына так меня предадут.  
  
— Я сам себе опекун. Мне почти двадцать пять, — говорит Бэкхён, хмурясь.  
  
— Кто за тебя платит? За квартиру? За продукты? Одежду? Если ты не можешь сам себя обеспечивать, то и не можешь считаться независимым. Я бы дала тебе всё, в чём бы ты ни нуждался, — она поджимает губы. Может, они дрожат. Чанёль видит, какая она на самом деле ранимая и одинокая. Интересно, чувствует ли это Бэкхён, или же в его памяти она навсегда останется сильной молодой женщиной из детства.  
  
— Ты уже это сделала. Ты вырастила меня, после того, как отец ушёл, заботилась обо мне. Но я не могу навсегда остаться твоим ребёнком.  
  
Бэкхён — уже давно не ребёнок. Чанёль хочет, чтобы его родители это заметили, поняли, каким он станет. Он отчасти странный, и может показаться, что совсем безнадёжный, но у него есть скрытый потенциал, способность самоисцеляться, затягивать раны, подниматься и идти дальше, даже в кромешной тьме. Красоту Бэкхёна невозможно отрицать.  
  
— Для меня ты ребёнок, Бэкхённи. Ты всегда будешь моим ребёнком. Ты — мой.  
  
— Забавно, но отец сказал то же самое, — говорит Бэкхён отстранённо и безэмоционально, и это ранит его мать сильнее всего.  
  
— Ты с ним встречался? — спрашивает она. Её голос не дрожит, а вот руки — да.  
  
— Да, пару недель назад. У него теперь новая семья, ты знала? Дочь и два сына, которые глотки друг другу перегрызут, когда придёт пора наследовать компанию. Он сказал, что хочет поддержать меня.  
  
(— Очень, конечно, вовремя. Надеюсь, ты отказался, — сказал Чанёль, когда Бэкхён ему рассказал, и он не смог скрыть ненависть в голосе, но Бэкхён только хмыкнул и прижался к нему, как большой и сонный кот. — Конечно, отказался. Кому вообще нужен этот старик?)  
  
Мать Бэкхёна опешивает. Она закрывает глаза, чтобы избежать внимательного взгляда Чанёля. В этом она тоже похожа на Бэкхёна, ей не хочется, чтобы её жалели.  
  
— Ты принял его помощь? — спрашивает она, вернув контроль над собой.  
  
— Мне не нужна его помощь, — объясняет Бэкхён. — Мне не нужна его помощь или твоя, и скоро мне не нужна будет и помощь Бэкбома с Чанёлем. Я нашёл работу в школе для слабовидящих. Платят немного, и аренду квартиры не покрывает, как и большинство моих затрат, но это уже начало.  
  
Он неуверенно замолкает, и Чанёль понимает, что он ждёт, пока его похвалят. Бэкхён — самый предсказуемый и очевидный человек в мире. Всё, что он чувствует, можно понять по его лицу, нервной дрожи в руках, сгорбленным плечам. Он совершенно не умеет контролировать своё тело. Он не видит, как много показывает другим, так что в итоге оказывается совершенно открытым. Чанёль надеется, что госпожа Ким смотрит внимательно, что она всё поймёт, потому что в этот раз Бэкхёну нужна её похвала, на меньшее он не согласен.  
  
— Я растила тебя не для того, чтобы ты работал, сынок.  
  
— Что-то такое отец тоже говорил. Я ответил, что он вообще меня не растил. Он явно не был счастлив это услышать.  
  
Это заставляет её улыбнуться, вспышка удовлетворения.  
  
— Да уж, не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Он думает, что знает, что для меня правильно, но это не так. И ты тоже не знаешь. Я никогда не откажу тебе в праве называть меня своим сыном, мама, но я не останусь здесь и не позволю держать себя вечность под стеклянным колпаком.  
  
Она не может ничего ответить, не признав своё поражение, поэтому решает промолчать. Потом она приказывает принести ещё чая и расспрашивает Бэкхёна о его работе, о том, сколько ему платят, как он распоряжается своими деньгами.  
  
— Я не понимаю, зачем ты работаешь. Ты — мой сын, у тебя может быть всё, что ты захочешь.  
  
— На твоих условиях, мама. Но я не хочу здесь жить.  
  
Эти слова ранят её. Но Бэкхён не извиняется. Она тоже никогда не извиняется, так что и в этом они схожи.  
  
Когда Бэкхён уходит с госпожой Ли, чтобы забрать из старой комнаты личные вещи, госпожа Ким поворачивается к Чанёлю.  
  
— Мозгами Бэкхён пошёл в отца, — говорит она. — Он бы его полюбил, если бы захотел узнать получше.  
  
— А многим другим — в мать, — отвечает Чанёль предельно уважительно, и женщина только усмехается над его фальшивой вежливостью.  
  
— В университете мне твоя мать совсем не нравилась, вульгарная дешёвка. Она понятия не имеет, что такое классика и элегантность, и воспитала высокомерного сынка.  
  
— Она воспитала сына, который может выжить без её помощи, — _ты можешь сказать о себе то же самое?_  
  
— Ты не продержишься долго. Ты, как мой муж, Пак Чанёль. Однажды ты разобьёшь ему сердце, и он вернется ко мне.  
  
— Посмотрим. А пока, давайте не портить отношения.  
  
Солнце закатывается за горизонт, окрашивая арку в розовый и золотой. Они уходят, когда совсем темнеет.  
  
Такси трогается, и Бэкхён откидывается на сиденье, находя руку Чанёля.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, переплетая их пальцы.  


**xxvii. НЕИЗГЛАДИМЫЙ**  
(прил) незабываемый, нестираемый, несмываемый

  
  
Дикая роза — странное растение. Цветок, растущий в канавах, лесах и полях. Если вы будете о нём заботиться, выбирать и скрещивать самые красивые экземпляры, то спустя века кропотливой и тщательной работы получите самую красивую розу в мире. Сотню лепестков неповторимого изящества. Королеву, безмолвную и бесценную. Она живёт несколько дней, а потом увядает.  
  
Но дикой розе нет дела до гибридов и пышных цветов. Это простой и невзрачный цветок, он растёт повсюду и никогда не засыхает. Он всё выносит, всему сопротивляется. Дикая роза, обладающая шипами и маленькими лепестками, крошечными листиками и завораживающим ароматом, и нежно-розовым соцветием, истинное чудо.  
  
Чанёль мог выбрать любые розы, но он не хотел дарить Бэкхёну букет, красивый и обещающий засохнуть через неделю. Он купил цветочный горшок, самый большой, который только смог найти, и попросил в цветочном посадить дикую розу.  
  
— За ним очень легко ухаживать. Просто поставьте его к солнцу и поливайте почаще, особенно весной и летом. Просто, да?  
  
Это не просто, не для невидящего Бэкхёна. Но он может коснуться, понюхать и он может улыбнуться. Он улыбается, когда Чанёль говорит ему: «С Днём рождения!».  
  
Они не первый раз вместе празднуют день рождения, но этот — особенный. Не только потому, что теперь они встречаются, но и потому, что с десяти лет Бэкхён не устраивал вечеринок. К ним приходит Сонён, и они вместе пекут торт. Приглашают Чондэ и его девушку, коллег и друзей Бэкхёна по школе и сестру Чанёля. Мать Бэкхёна присылает ему букет, а отец — деньги и открытку. Бэкхён просит Чанёля её прочесть.  
  
(— Он мог бы хотя бы выбрать открытку с шрифтом Брайля, — позже жалуется Чанёль. — Ты можешь просто прочесть, что написано? — просит Бэкхён. Он ставит цветы в вазу, а открытку кладёт в старую коробку из-под обуви. Деньги оставляет себе, и всё это ничуть его не трогает).  
  
Бэкбом прилетает из Нью-Йорка, порвав со своей девушкой к радости Сонён. Он дарит Бэкхёну караоке-систему, и на то, чтобы заставить её работать, уходят три часа и совместные усилия Чанёля, Чондэ и До Кёнсу — коллеги Бэкхёна. Бэкхён поёт только то, что помнит, и обещает лучше подготовиться к следующему разу. У него зажатый и нетренированный голос, и он срывается на высоких нотах, но Бэкхён всё равно смеётся. Чанёль выбирает рэп-песни и простые баллады. Когда вечеринка кончается, и все расходятся, он достаёт гитару и играет популярные кантри-песни, бормоча слова на ужасном английском, будучи уверенным, что Бэкхён будет его дразнить.   
  
Вместо этого Бэкхён целует его, глубоко и настойчиво. Он вынуждает Чанёля положить гитару на пол и устраивается на его коленях.  
  
— У меня есть желание, — сообщает он, прерывая их страстные поцелуи.  
  
— Я уже подарил тебе подарок, и твой день рождения уже закончился.  
  
— Он не закончится, пока я не скажу, — говорит Бэкхён, и всё это легко может вылиться в их привычные шутки, ещё больше поцелуев, в Чанёля, укладывающего Бэкхёна в кровать и лежащего рядом до утра, но в его голосе сквозит неуверенность. Может, стеснительность, идущая вразрез с характером их поцелуев. Чанёлю становится любопытно.  
  
— И чего же ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, такое чувство, что все эти годы он только и делает, что задаёт Бэкхёну этот вопрос. Самый важный вопрос. Чанёль всегда знает, чего хочет он сам, но никогда — чего хочет Бэкхён.  
  
Бэкхён тяжело дышит и дрожит, лист, готовый оторваться от ветки и упасть. В огонь.  
  
— Я хочу сделать это. Заняться сексом.  
  
Это как сказать волшебное слово, открыть ящик Пандоры и выпустить все сокровенные желания, прятавшиеся там долгое время. Бэкхён и ничего больше произнести не успевает, как Чанёль нависает над ним, распятым на диване, и целует глубоко и долго. Это — чистый инстинкт, единственное, что он может сделать, чтобы погасить пламя внутри.   
  
Бэкхён — падающий лист, а Чанёль... Чанёль — огонь.  
  
Бэкхён плавится от поцелуев, даёт Чанёлю превратить себя во что-то мягче, теплее, приятнее. Руки Чанёля блуждают по его груди, он потирает через ткань левый сосок, чувствуя, как Бэкхён напрягается, как выгибается под ним. Бэкхён ни о чём не знает, не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Как сильно Чанёль хотел этого. Как долго. С момента их первой встречи. Но то было слепое желание, отравленное злобой, высокомерием, гордостью Чанёля, наличие которой он всегда отрицал. Это было до того, как игра началась, и до того, как она закончилась.  
  
Это было в прошлом, а то, что происходит сейчас... важно. Это один из тех моментов, которые имеют значение, когда всё остальное стирается из памяти. Когда солнце заходит и наступает темнота и тишина, и свет исходит только от звёзд. Это то, чего хочет Чанёль, а теперь и Бэкхён.  
  
Неохотно, Чанёль отстраняется. Он не хочет ничего уточнять, но это нужно сделать, нужно, чтобы всё было правильно.  
  
— Ты правда этого хочешь?  
  
— Да, — голос Бэкхёна взволнованный и бесконечно нежный.  
  
— Ты точно уверен, Бэкхён?  
  
И Бэкхён на секунду выглядит раздражённым, но Чанёль не вправе его за это винить. Бэкхён не знает, что Чанёль хочет с ним сделать, даже представить не может... Но первый раз бывает только единожды, и Чанёль хочет, чтобы он был самым лучшим.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Чанёль, и Бэкхён вздрагивает, и всё его напряжение выходит с одним-единственным хриплым влажным стоном, что оседает у Чанёля на груди, прямо там, где стучит сердце. Чанёля переполняет гордость, когда он видит, как Бэкхён краснеет, как румянец расцветает на ушах и носу, шее и груди. Он — причина этому, его слова творят такое с телом Бэкхёна. Это невероятно. Он говорит это снова, только чтобы увидеть, как Бэкхёна прошивает дрожь, которую нельзя ни унять, ни проигнорировать. — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я готов ждать тебя всю жизнь. Тебе не нужно принуждать себя и открываться мне, если ты не чувствуешь, что готов или...  
  
— Ты говоришь так бессвязно и взволнованно. Такого с тобой никогда не бывает. Поверить не могу, что ты так возбудился только из-за того, что я попросил тебя заняться сексом.  
  
Бэкхён усмехается, и что-то внутри Чанёля переключается. Чанёль хватает его за задницу — о, этот стон Бэкхёна, не ожидавшего такого, и притягивает ближе, чтобы тот почувствовал, что возбудился он отнюдь не фигурально. Лицо Бэкхёна заливает краска смущения.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём только что меня попросил? — Бэкхён прикусывает губу, когда Чанёль прихватывает зубами кожу на шее достаточно сильно, чтобы остался след. — Ты понимаешь, как сильно я этого хотел?  
  
Немного абсурдно задавать вопросы и требовать на них ответа, когда он продолжает играться с сосками Бэкхёна, в этот раз без мешающейся ткани — ближе, жарче, напряжение между телами невыносимо, и Бэкхён ёрзает и извивается. Его ноги сами по себе разводятся в отчаянной попытке потереться о Чанёля, и когда он понимает, как открыт, сводит их вместе, только чтобы застонать из-за отсутствия трения.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, — шепчет Бэкхён в перерывах между хныканьем, которое перерастает в полноценные всхлипы каждый раз, когда Чанёль подаётся бедрами ему навстречу. — Я слышал, как ты дрочил в ванной. Утром. Каждый раз, когда ты спал со мной в этой квартире.  
  
— Так ты знал? Ты подслушивал? Бэкхён-а, да ты испорченнее, чем я думал. Ты тоже трогал себя, пока я кончал с твоим именем на губах?  
  
Бэкхён не теряется. И он не любит, когда его дразнят. Он кривит губы и почти хмурится, но Чанёль вжимается в него снова, и его тело дрожит, как хрупкое стекло. Он громко стонет и пытается зажать рот рукой, но Чанёль не даёт ему это сделать, целуя.  
  
— _Не дразнись_ , — просит он, когда снова может говорить.  
  
— Не дразнись, говорит он, когда сам только и делал, что дразнил меня всё это время.  
  
— Я делал это, — хрипло выдыхает Бэкхён, и даже сейчас он дразнит. — Я... трогал себя, думая о тебе. И каждый раз, что мы были вместе, когда дело шло к сексу, я никогда не хотел тебя останавливать, но...  
  
Чанёль надеется, что уничтожит всю неуверенность Бэкхёна, все его сомнения этим поцелуем. Он целует глубоко и долго, прижимаясь всем телом.  
  
Бэкхён касается его в ответ. Любопытное, настойчивое прикосновения пальцев к поясу боксеров Чанёля — маленькая деталь, сводящая с ума.  
  
— Я собираюсь снять это.  
  
Он стягивает штаны, и они летят на пол, снимает футболку. Бэкхён уже освободился от одежды.  
  
— В первом ящичке тумбочки лежит смазка, — говорит он, и Чанёль удивлённо качает головой.  
  
— Кто её тебе купил?  
  
— Я сам.  
  
Конечно, он сам. Он действительно много об этом думал.  
  
Чанёль тоже об этом думал, о том, чтобы взять Бэкхёна, распять, разрушить, трахать, пока он не начнёт кричать. Давным-давно он мечтал о том, как назовёт Бэкхёна шлюхой.  
  
Теперь он может только смотреть, как поднимается и опускается грудь Бэкхёна, на его шею, хрупкую и открытую, на выступающие бедренные кости, подсвеченные огнями города. Он хочет покрыть его кожу поцелуями и трахнуть так, как никогда не трахнет никто другой. Он хочет быть первым и последним, самым лучшим, не из-за того, что не с кем сравнить, а потому, что он единственный, кто способен вознести Бэкхёна до небес. Он хочет владеть, но не Бэкхёном, а этим моментом.  
  
Давным-давно Пак Чанёль украл первый поцелуй Бэкхёна. В этот раз ему не нужно ничего красть. Он может взять то, что ему так охотно предлагают. Он может оставить его беззащитным. Только нет больше никакой холодности, что нужно срывать, как шёлк, все ядовитые слова, которые надо расстегнуть, как пуговицы на рубашке, превратились в сладкие стоны и слова, предназначенные только для его ушей, и все секреты уже были сняты вместе с одеждой Бэкхёна. Чанёль может видеть Бэкхёна всего и целиком, и он уверен, более, чем уверен, что Бэкхён тоже может его видеть. Иначе он не улыбался бы сейчас так широко.  
  
— Ну, так ты собираешься меня взять?  
  
Чанёль улыбается в ответ, и Бэкхён, как и всегда, чувствует это. Он не видит, но знает, что Чанёль ему улыбается. Знает, что Чанёль на него смотрит.  
  
В тишине комнаты раздаётся щелчок.  
  
Чанёль выключает свет.


	5. Chapter 5

_Я хотела прекрасного завершения. Пройдя трудный путь, я научилась тому, что некоторые стихи не рифмуются, у некоторых историй нет ясного начала, середины и конца._  
― Гилда Рэднер

  


**xviii. ВОЖДЕЛЕНИЕ**  
(сущ) страстное желание

  
  
Чанёль не доверяет данным на словах обещаниям, но этому, думает он, целуя веки Бэкхёна, нос и губы, этому он может верить. Он может верить теплу Бэкхёна, тому, как он реагирует на всё, что творит с ним Чанёль. Он проявляет необычайный уровень доверия, только находясь здесь, лёжа обнажённым под Чанёлем в самый первый раз. Он подрагивает, лёгкая дрожь пробегает по телу, и Чанёль сделал бы всё, чтобы увидеть его лицо, но он не может _― оу, так вот, что чувствует Бэкхён прямо сейчас_ , так что он делает то, что сделал бы Бэкхён, и снова целует его.  
  
Бэкхён запрокидывает голову и обнажает шею, и дышит тяжело и часто, противясь пальцам Чанёль внутри себя. Чанёль касается его медленно, чувствуя разливающееся по телу возбуждение, сворачивающееся в животе, мышцы напрягаются, сокращаются, когда Бэкхён сжимается вокруг него.  
  
― Ты слишком напряжён, ― шепчет он. ― Уверен, что хочешь этого?  
  
― Серьёзно, Пак Чанёль? Ты сказал, что хорош в этом, так сделай так, чтобы мне было хорошо.  
  
Ну да, на словах оно всё легко и просто. Но с Бэкхёном просто быть не может, даже если речь идёт о вещах, в которых Чанёль действительно хорош, например ― в доставлении удовольствия. Тело Бэкхёна, как и его хозяин, упрямое, скрытное, замкнутое и противоречивое. Оно напрягается вокруг пальцев Чанёля и расслабляется от звука его голоса.  
  
― Вот так, дыши, Бэкхён, Бэкхённи, дыши потихоньку, ничего не получится, если ты не расслабишься.  
  
― Что, если я не смогу расслабиться, что, если в сексе я полный ноль, если я...  
  
― Если ты в сексе ноль, то я найду применение твоему чудесному ротику и научу отсасывать, ― с улыбкой заявляет Чанёль, и тело Бэкхёна внезапно расслабляется при звуке его голоса. О, Чанёля опьяняет одно только чувство власти, захлёстывающее его, когда Бэкхён реагирует на его голос.  
  
― Тогда я смогу отсосать сам себе и получу утешающий минет, ― серьёзно произносит Бэкхён, и Чанёль аж останавливается, удивлённый.  
  
― Ты что, шутки тут шутишь, Бэкхён?  
  
Бэкхён стонет.  
  
― Я не специально.  
  
И Чанёль смеётся, добавляя ещё один палец и интенсивно растирая стенки прохода, и внезапно Бэкхён вздёргивается и издаёт что-то между вздохом и всхлипом, потому что на полноценный вскрик ему просто не хватает воздуха.  
  
― Уже хорошо?  
  
Ответа на вопрос не следует, но то, как Бэкхён обнимает Чанёля за шею, пытаясь притянуть ближе, говорит само за себя. Чанёль растягивает Бэкхёна, пока тот не теряет голову, касается заветного места снова и снова, пока тот действительно не кричит.  
  
Одной рукой Чанёль шарит в поисках презерватива, но в итоге ему сначала приходится найти телефон, чтобы посветить, потому что ничего не видно, и он понятия не имеет, что делает, и на секунду он радуется, что Бэкхён не видит, как он дрожит. Бэкхён сейчас снова сжимается вокруг его пальцев, опять напряжённый и потерянный. Чанёль наклоняется над ним и подаётся бёдрами быстро и резко, впечатывается членом в стояк Бэкхёна, и тот постепенно расслабляется.  
  
Будет больно. Даже несмотря на все ласки, подготовку и растяжку, проникновение не будет простым. Для Бэкхёна это первый раз, и он довольно напряжён, но Чанёль снова целует его, вытаскивая пальцы, и раскатывает по члену презерватив, не жалеет смазки. Он так возбуждён, что ему приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и не спустить в руку, как школьник. Бэкхён тоже касается себя и прерывисто дышит, с его губ слетают тихие всхлипы, и сдерживаться Чанёлю становится действительно трудно.  
  
Его пальцы липкие от смазки, потные из-за волнения, но Бэкхёну всё равно, он переплетает их со своими, и Чанёль крадёт ещё один поцелуй, чтобы помочь немного расслабиться, но это не особо помогает.  
  
В первый раз ничего не получается. Чанёль не успевает войти даже на пару сантиметров, как Бэкхён резко зажимается, выталкивая его.   
  
― Дыши, Бэкхённи, это просто я.  
  
― Это пиздец как больно, ― жалуется Бэкхён, поджав губы, шипя сквозь зубы, когда Чанёль делает ещё одну попытку. ― Но не останавливайся, ― добавляет он, как будто Чанёль собирался это сделать. Как будто будь он менее возбуждён, всё бы провалилось ― он никогда не любил всякие замечания в постели, но на самом деле, он просто хочет трахнуть Бэкхёна так сильно, что ничто не сможет испортить его настрой. Он снова пробует войти, и в этот раз Бэкхён раскрывается, принимает его. У них вырывается стон, у Бэкхёна ― полный боли, у Чанёля ― блаженства.  
  
― Всё ещё больно? ― спрашивает он. Его трясёт, всё тело напряжено в попытке удержаться на месте, не толкнуться внутрь, даже если Бэкхён ― горячий, узкий, скользкий от смазки и просто идеальный.  
  
Бэкхён всхлипывает. Он тоже дрожит, как натянутая тетива, и Чанёль не знает, кто он ― стрела или лучник.  
  
― В следующий раз, ― хрипло выдыхает Бэкхён, ― в следующий раз я буду сверху.  
  
Чанёль только смеётся.  
  
― Хорошо, как только пожелаешь, ― и наклоняется, чтобы украсть ещё один глубокий поцелуй.  
  
― Двигайся уже, это ужасно.  
  
Это ужасно, совсем немного, что типично для первого раза, и однажды Чанёль расскажет Бэкхёну о своём первом разе, только чтобы приободрить Бэкхёна, но для Чанёля этот момент бесценен, ошеломляющ до такой степени, что он не уверен, хватит ли его надолго.  
  
Темп, который они выбирают, поначалу неопределённый и неуверенный, и Бэкхён скован и напряжён, и как будто не знает, что делать со стонами, срывающимися с губ, но когда Чанёль находит нужный темп, подстраивается под Бэкхёна, тот перестаёт себя контролировать. Он разводит ноги, выгибается, отдаётся процессу и наслаждается им. Он притягивает Чанёля ближе.  
  
― Всё ещё так ужасно? ― спрашивает Чанёль, удивляясь тому, что ещё может выговаривать слова, когда единственное, что есть в его голове, это чистое желание, древнее знание ― войти и выйти, и снова войти, острое желание приблизить конец, но в тоже время оттянуть его, продлить этот момент, прожить, пропустить через себя.  
  
― Быстрее, ― выдыхает Бэкхён, и это молитва, это откровение, ― Чанёль, быстрее.  
  
Чанёль не может сейчас замедлиться, но думает об этом _― стал бы Бэкхён умолять? Не сегодня, но однажды он попробует и посмотрит, что будет._ Он на секунду притормаживает, и ногти Бэкхёна вонзаются ему в плечо.  
  
― Не вздумай меня дразнить, ― говорит он низко, раздражённо и угрожающе, будто прочитав мысли Чанёля.  
  
Чанёль может только подчиниться и вбиваться в него быстрее и быстрее, пока темп не становится беспорядочным и хаотичным, а кожа Бэкхёна ― скользкой от пота, и пальцы Чанёля соскальзывают с бёдер. Всё это так быстро, потрясающе приятно и волшебно, что Чанёль бы вечность не вылезал из кровати, трахая Бэкхёна, но он чувствует, что слишком близок к разрядке, наслаждение подступает, омывает его, и он тонет.  
  
― Бэкхён-а, я не могу... я не продержусь больше. Коснись себя.  
  
Он едва ли обращает внимание, как Бэкхён просовывает руку меж их тел и сжимает член, кончая с мягким, удивлённым вскриком. Чанёль следует за ним, в темноту, и видит звёзды.  


**xxix. ЗНАНИЕ**  
(сущ) результат восприятия, познания, обучения

  
  
Жизнь ― это не прямая линия, но и не кривая. Жизнь ― это не отрезок времени. Жизнь ― это созвездие моментов, ярких звёзд, горящих на небе нашей памяти с рождения до смерти, и соединятся они в одну общую картину или нет, зависит только от нас. В итоге всё случившееся не важно, как и всё, превратившееся в воспоминания. Звёзды всегда будут гореть ярко, а всё остальное станет космической пылью.  
  
Чанёлю может быть не подвластен Бэкхён, но этот момент... ему хочется, чтобы для Бэкхёна он стал одним из тех воспоминаний, к которому он сможет вернуться, если ему будет грустно или одиноко, или он почувствует себя бесполезным. Чанёль хочет, чтобы Бэкхён запомнил его, всё это. Скрип кровати, ветерок из приоткрытого окна. Вкус его кожи ― солёной и чистой, адреналин и эндорфин. Обёрнутые вокруг плеч Чанёля руки, ладони чуть ниже затылка, горящую от касаний кожу, напрягающиеся при поцелуях мышцы. Звуки, сводящие с ума, звуки, что издаёт Бэкхён, поднимающиеся приливной волной и обрушивающиеся на берег шумом, пеной, стонами. Вид, захватывающий дух. Закат ― ничто по сравнению с румянцем Бэкхёна, растекающимся по груди и шеи краской, окрашивающим лицо и уши в розовый. Зажмуривший глаза, потерявшийся в водовороте ощущений, но Чанёль всегда здесь, чтобы отыскать его, и приоткрывший губы, похожие на распускающийся в первый раз цветок. Запах дикой розы, плывущий по комнате.  


**xxx. ПРОЯСНЯТЬ**  
(гл) избавляться от недосказанности

  
  
Красные следы в форме губ Чанёля расцветают на горле Бэкхёна, ключицах, груди. Красные следы в форме ладони Чанёля расцветают на бёдрах Бэкхёна, его плечах. За окном светает, и небо заливается золотом и багрянцем.  
  
Бэкхён крепко спит, прижавшись к Чанёлю, запутавшись в одеяле на своей кровати ― на их кровати. Его лицо безмятежное и немного опухшее, и так и манит Чанёля. Утро, и у Чанёля стояк. Постанывая, он ворочается, впечатываясь членом в матрас, а не в Бэкхёна. Бэкхён точно скоро проснётся и будет ворчать, но лучше уж ему влетит за осквернение кровати, чем своего парня во сне.  
  
Бэкхён тоже ворочается, пытаясь нащупать рядом с собой Чанёля.  
  
― Какого черта ты делаешь? ― произносит он хрипло и низко, и на последнем слове голос чуть не пропадает. Садясь в кровати, он стонет и краснеет, вспоминая, почему у него так болит задница. Чанёлю открывается прекрасный вид снизу.  
  
― Я забочусь о твоих чувствах, ― отвечает он. Это будет совсем невежливо, если он подрочит рядом с Бэкхёном? Спрашивать разрешения как-то неловко, но что, если он не спросит, а Бэкхён всё равно поймёт и начнёт ворчать?  
  
― О каких чувствах? ― Бэкхён ничего не понимает. Он наконец находит руку Чанёля и притягивает его ближе.  
  
― Когда я без разрешения трогаю тебя по утрам, ты ужасно раздражаешься и дуешься потом, ― объясняет он. Он держит безопасную дистанцию, чтобы не испортить Бэкхёну настроение на весь день.  
  
― Неправда, ― заявляет Бэкхён. Чанёлю и видеть его не нужно, чтобы понять, что тот хмурится.  
  
― Нет, правда, ― отвечает он, наконец решив обхватить наполовину вставший член.  
  
― И поэтому ты решил подрочить рядом со мной? Но без меня? Чтобы позаботиться о моих чувствах?  
  
Чёрт. Он всё понял.  
  
Бэкхён усмехается, но он сонный и такой уютный, что это больше похоже на мурчание. Он тянет Чанёля на себя, пока тот не оказывается на нём, и подаётся вверх бёдрами. Они оба стонут от внезапного контакта, и Чанёль подаётся навстречу в ответ, вырывая у Бэкхёна хриплый стон.  
  
Чанёль понимает, что взял бы его вот таким, чувствительным и растянутым с прошлой ночи, и легко отзывающимся на любые касания. Бэкхён ёрзает, закусывает губу и кладёт ладонь Чанёля себе на член.  
  
Касаться и дразнить друг друга для них не ново, но в первый раз они делают это при свете дня, и Чанёль может всё видеть: как ходит ходуном грудная клетка Бэкхёна, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, как приоткрываются его губы, влажные и обкусанные с прошлой ночи, как его член наливается кровью, когда он водит по нему рукой.  
  
Выражение лица Бэкхёна беззащитно, первозданно, открыто и бесценно, и Чанёлю приходится спрятать горящее лицо у него на шее. Он глупо себя чувствует, потому что Бэкхён ― в полном его распоряжении, и у него есть все права смотреть на него, он честно их заработал. Но смотреть сейчас на Бэкхёна, на его обнажённое тело и душу, выставленного напоказ и беспомощного, запутавшегося в собственном удовольствии, как рыбка в сетях, совершенно невозможно, это то же самое, что смотреть на чудо, на что-то нереальное. Бэкхён абсолютно запредельный, и Чанёль не знает, что с этим делать.  
  
― Я люблю тебя, ― говорит он, и Бэкхён вскидывается, выгибается так сильно, что Чанёль может просунуть руку ему под спину и подтянуть ближе, упиваясь трением между телами. Когда Бэкхён кончает, Чанёль закрывает глаза, потому что думает, что не заслужил видеть это, но впитывает каждый звук, что издаёт Бэкхён, каждый всхлип и вдох, пока тот наконец не падает на влажные простыни.  
  
― Коснись меня, ― молит Чанёль. Он открывает глаза, и всё плывёт, желание кончить затуманивает разум, но он видит, как Бэкхён сияет розовым и золотым, пока краски восходящего солнца медленно смешиваются с синевой неба.  
  
И Бэкхён касается его. Подбородка, шеи, медленно потирает сосок, и Чанёль ёрзает и думает положить руку Бэкхёна себе на член.  
  
― Не дразни меня, ― выдыхает он, эхо слов, что он услышал от Бэкхёна прошлой ночью, когда три пальца были в его заднице, и он довёл его чуть ли не до слёз своей медлительностью. И потом ещё раз, когда мечтал, как заставит его молить. Теперь же он сам не далёк от того, чтобы начать умолять. Бэкхён тоже всё это помнит и специально замедляется, лаская пресс Чанёля, его бёдра. Он слабо вонзает ногти в ямочку на пояснице и ведёт ими вниз, сжимает задницу.  
  
― Бён Бэкхён, или ты меня сейчас коснёшься, или... ― он даже не договаривает, просто берёт Бэкхёна за запястье и опускает руку себе на член. Бэкхён хихикает над его нетерпеливостью, сам уже разморённый и удовлетворённый, и Чанёль бы рыкнул на него, но знает, что это не подействует, Бэкхён только ещё больше развеселится.  
  
Касания Бэкхёна отличаются, он водит рукой по члену быстрее, чем Чанёль, и не так сильно его сжимает. Его руки мягче, и трение выходит совсем незначительным. Чанёль издаёт нетерпеливый вздох, и кладёт руку поверх ладони Бэкхёна, заставляя его усилить хватку. Его бёдра хаотично подёргиваются, и когда он упирается головой Бэкхёну в плечо, глотая воздух, Бэкхён шепчет:  
  
― Кончи для меня.  
  
И, конечно, Чанёль кончает.  
  
Он и не замечает, что задремал, пока его не расталкивает Бэкхён.  
  
― Я липкий, ― говорит он. ― А ты тяжёлый. ― Он пытается вложить в голос побольше недовольства, но Чанёля не проведёшь, и когда он смотрит на него, тот улыбается. Он весь в засосах и отметинах, и на голове ― воронье гнездо, но он улыбается. Рассвет перетёк в раннее утро, и комната залита светом, но в мире Чанёля нет ничего ярче этой улыбки.  
  
― Как ты? ― спрашивает он, время растягивается, навевает сонливость.  
  
― Хочу спать, ― бормочет Бэкхён. ― Ты?  
  
Чанёль потягивается, чувствуя, как кровь медленно приливает к нужным местам. Такое ощущение, будто его кости превратились в желе.  
  
― Хочу снова тебя трахнуть.  
  
Бэкхён отворачивается, чтобы спрятать улыбку, но Чанёль приподнимается на локте, чтобы увидеть, как она расцветает на его лице.  
  
― Я никогда не думал, что со мной произойдёт что-то подобное, ― говорит Бэкхён, и его голос спокоен. ― Что кто-то станет тратить на меня своё время... В смысле. Это требует времени. Не только секс, всё. Ты подарил мне розы на день рождения, ― его речь кажется бессвязной, но Чанёль каким-то образом понимает, о чём он. Ещё слишком рано для такого разговора. Губы Бэкхёна слишком красные и опухшие для таких тяжёлых слов. ― Если бы ты спросил меня пять лет назад... До того, как появился... Я бы тогда рассмеялся тебе в лицо. Я был уверен, что никогда не получу и шанса... быть с кем-то вот так. Секс был чем-то недосягаемым. О том, чтобы с кем-то встречаться, и мысли быть не могло. Я всегда думал, что романтическая любовь существует, чтобы насмехаться надо мной, потому что мне она никогда не светила. В смысле, я прекрасно знаю, что из себя представляю. Кто бы мог полюбить меня такого?  
  
Чанёль. Чанёль может. Чанёль любит.  
  
― Пять лет назад, ну или около того, я стал жить один, ― начинает он. Он пропускает отросшие волосы Бэкхёна между пальцами, а тот подаётся, ластится, идеально вписавшись в его объятия. В другой день он был бы против, утренняя раздражительность и всё такое, но оргазм отнял у него все силы и оставил разомлевшим и податливым.  
  
― Потому что ты гей? ― спрашивает Бэкхён. ― В смысле, твоя мама явно тебя не поддерживает.  
  
Чанёль усмехается. Это слишком мягко сказано.  
  
― Если ты думаешь, что мама меня не поддерживает, то ты ещё просто не видел моего отца. За день до того, как я ушёл, он в первый раз ударил меня, ― в первый и в последний. ― Так что я решил уйти. Родители думали, у меня есть парень, а я злился из-за того, что меня ударили, и что через пару дней мне придётся вернуться, как и во все прошлые разы, что я сбегал из дома.  
  
― Ты часто сбегал из дома? ― с любопытством спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
― Ну, у меня был скверный характер. Когда что-то меня выводило, я ночевал пару дней у друзей, но я бы не назвал это побегом из дома.  
  
Бэкхён дрожит, и Чанёль укрывает их одеялом и вздыхает, зная, что после этого Бэкхёна вообще ни за что из тёплой кровати не вытащишь, но тут ничего не поделать. Бэкхён одобрительно мычит, и Чанёль потирает его левый сосок, только чтобы подразнить.  
  
― Прекрати, мне щекотно! ― возмущается он, скидывая руку Чанёля с груди. Чанёль дует губы.  
  
― Ты правда ушёл из дома, потому что у тебя был парень? ― спрашивает Бэкхён. Он хмурится, что-то не состыковывается в его голове. ― У тебя вообще когда-нибудь был парень? Не похоже, что он тебе когда-нибудь был нужен.  
  
Точно и резко, это Бэкхён Чанёля.  
  
― У меня не было парня. В моей жизни было много разных людей, но мне больше нравилось трахаться, чем встречаться. Если честно, я всегда думал, что отношения ― для лохов. Я хочу сказать, что... я никогда не прикладывал столько усилий, чтобы кого-то завоевать. Я никогда не встречал человека, который бы этого стоил. Ждать пять лет, чтобы парень обратил на меня внимание? Это же глупо, разве нет? Но посмотри на меня сейчас. Ты попросишь меня прыгнуть, и я прыгну. Я правда прыгну, Бэкхён.  
  
― Почему?  
  
О, это очень интересный вопрос. Бэкхёну никогда не хватало смелости его задать.  
  
― Почему я? Почему мы? Поверить не могу, что ты никогда не встречал никого лучше меня.  
  
Чанёль тоже не может в это поверить. И всё же... всё же. Он не знает, где всё это берёт начало. В лютой и сильной ненависти, фальшивой и вынужденной вежливости.   
  
Между правилами игры, что продолжала меняться, игры, в которой не могло быть победителя. На дне стакана с убойным коктейлем в первый раз, когда Чанёль напоил Бэкхёна, ветреным майским вечером год назад на берегу реки Хан. Это был день рождения Бэкхёна, воздух был морозный и свежий, и у Бэкхёна покраснело лицо. Он много тогда сказал. _Я чувствую себя живым. Я хочу танцевать. Люди правда могут летать в космос? Думаю, я немного в тебя влюблён._  
  
Отношения Чанёля и Бэкхёна всегда были прямой чёрной линией, отделяющей их друг от друга. Может, в тот вечер чернила смазались. Откуда взялось это внезапное желание ответить _может, я тоже тебя люблю,_ надежда, что Бэкхён так пьян, что на утро ничего не вспомнит? Чанёль должен был сразу выбросить из головы эту опасную мысль. Вместо этого он наклонился и убрал со лба Бэкхёна чёлку и подумал, что Бэкхён для него самый неподходящий человек, а он ― для Бэкхёна.  
  
Он подумал, что им стоит просто трахнуться, чтобы снять напряжение, и пойти дальше своей дорогой, потому что и речи не шло о том, чтобы два таких разных человека были вместе. Вода и масло, вот кто мы такие, размышлял он. А потом, когда игра станет скучной и неинтересной, я просто положу всему конец. Он поднялся, чтобы попросить Бэкхёна не говорить такое, не говорить о любви, когда он пьяный, особенно когда Чанёль тоже пьяный и не знает, как реагировать. У него так сильно кружилась голова, что каждое слово давалось с огромным трудом. Он не моргнул и глазом, когда произнёс: «Может, я тоже тебя люблю».  
  
В итоге Бэкхён выпил слишком много, чтобы запомнить эти слова, но Чанёль помнит их и по сей день. Помнит, как Бэкхён хихикал и льнул к нему, пока они шли домой, как он висел на нём, пытался свистеть, но у него не получалось, и был таким тёплым.  
  
Чанёль помнит дикую жажду, острое желание привести тогда Бэкхёна домой и трахнуть, разложить на кровати такого тёплого и пьяного, чтобы уйти утром и никогда больше не вернуться. Он привык использовать секс как оружие. Привык трахать и уходить, бросать ещё до начала любых отношений. Он думал о том, чтобы разбить Бэкхёну сердце, избавиться от этого настойчивого и разрастающегося в груди чувства.  
_  
Но я не готов отпустить его._  
  
Это была мимолётная мысль, такая зыбкая, быстрая, серьёзная, будто откровение при свете звёзд, абсолютно несвойственная тому Чанёлю, каким он себя считал ― властным, хитрым, жестоким и эгоистичным, и ему пришлось приостановиться на секунду, чтобы понять, как его затуманенный мозг вообще пришёл к этому выводу. Он глубоко вдохнул и услышал запах Бэкхёна. Он смотрел в затянутое тучами небо и чувствовал, будто он ― это небо, и он смотрит на себя с высоты, не узнавая человека, которым становится. _Что ты творишь, Пак Чанёль? Он так для тебя важен, что ты теряешься? Возьми себя в руки._  
  
Бэкхён заснул у него на плече в лифте, и Чанёлю оставалось только пялиться на собственное отражение, наполовину счастливое, наполовину виноватое. Зайдя в квартиру, он уложил Бэкхёна в кровать и наконец сполз по двери, спрятав лицо в руках, задаваясь вопросом, как далеко он на самом деле собирался зайти с Бэкхёном. Если бы он был умным человеком, то вышел бы из той квартиры и никогда больше не вернулся. Иногда Чанёль был умным.  
  
_Я не готов отпустить его._  
  
Иногда ― нет. Это было год назад. Чанёль все ещё не уверен, было ли его решение остаться в ту ночь умным поступком.  
  
― Почему ты молчишь, Чанёль? ― Бэкхён всё ещё ждёт ответа на свой вопрос, но у Чанёля его нет. Он должен был отпустить Бэкхёна давным-давно. Он пытался уйти от него давным-давно, когда понял, что привыкает, нарушает своё правило никогда ни к кому не привязываться, а Бэкхён догнал его. Бэкхён, слепой, злой и беспомощный, появился у него на пороге, прося о помощи. И потом, после всего этого, игра была просто оправданием. А потом Чанёль не был готов уйти, в другой раз, в другой день. Бэкхён просто был таким очаровательным.  
  
― Я не знаю верного ответа. Я задавал себе этот же вопрос снова и снова, пока однажды понял, что не хочу знать причину. Это просто случилось. Прямо сейчас я думаю, что никогда не буду готов отпустить тебя.  


**xxxi. НАЧАЛО**  
(сущ) исходная стадия действия или явления

  
  
― Куда мы идём?  
  
― Ш-ш-ш, подожди немного...  
  
― О, да ладно, скажи мне!  
  
― Тогда это уже не будет сюрпризом!  
  
― Но я хочу знать!  
  
― Ты такой нетерпеливый!  
  
― Ты такой жестокий!  
  
― Ты _такой_ милый!  
  
― Ты _такой_ невозможный!  
  
Нежный смех. Чанёль дуется, и Бэкхён снова смеётся.   
  
― Вот с этим мне обычно и приходится мириться, ― говорит он одинаково счастливо и любяще. Чанёль мысленно обещает себе никогда больше не дразнить Бэкхёна никакими сюрпризами. Это пытка. Он так сильно хочет открыть глаза, всего лишь на секундочку, Бэкхён даже и не узнает...  
  
Машина останавливается. Он слышит, как Бэкхён говорит с Ховоном, своим личным водителем: «Откройте... пожалуйста?», и открывается одна дверца, потом другая. Ховон, наверное, помогает Бэкхёну выйти.  
  
― Теперь можно открыть глаза? ― спрашивает он своим самым жалобным голосом.   
  
― Даже не вздумай! ― раздаётся голос Бэкхёна из машины.  
  
Кто-то, снова Ховон, открывает справа от Чанёля дверь.  
  
― Вы сможете сами выйти?   
  
Чанёль сможет, хотя передвигаться без малейшего понятия, где находишься, трудно. Может, ему стоит однажды посетить одно из занятий с Бэкхёном, где учат ориентироваться в пространстве, не потому, что ему это нужно, а просто чтобы понять, что чувствует Бэкхён. Он чуть не спотыкается ― быть слепым куда сложнее, чем он думал, но Ховон успевает его поймать, и, наконец, Чанёль выбирается из машины. Лучи солнца греют лицо, ветерок обдувает. Он вдыхает запах травы, цветов и дорогой кожи, которой отделан салон машины.  
  
― Что ж, эм, я оставлю вас двоих здесь. Позвоните мне, когда захотите вернуться, сэр.  
  
― Спасибо, Ховон-а, ― довольно щебечет Бэкхён. Чанёль слышит улыбку в его голосе. _А_ , думает он, _так вот что чувствует Бэкхён._  
  
― Теперь уже можно открыть глаза? ― спрашивает он нарочито нетерпеливо, только потому, что Бэкхён обязательно засмеётся, а смех Бэкхёна ― бесценен.  
  
― Не хочешь угадать, где мы? ― дразнится Бэкхён. ― Попробуй!  
  
― Ну, мы на улице. Парк? Сад? Тут точно есть цветы, ― он слышит хихиканье маленьких детей и разговоры взрослых, слышит смех и удивлённые возгласы.  
  
― Да, верно. Какие именно цветы? ― Бэкхён улыбается, Чанёль _знает_ , что он улыбается, но не может этого видеть, и это сводит с ума.  
  
― Откуда мне знать? Я не особо разбираюсь в цветах, это ты у нас эксперт...  
  
― Тебе надо хотя бы научиться отличать их по запаху, это важно.  
  
О, это напоминает о прошлом. Бэкхён говорил что-то такое, когда это было? Два года назад? Цвели розы, он жил в особняке с матерью и... Розы!  
  
Чанёль открывает глаза, и увиденное лишает его дара речи, отбирает слова одно за другим и превращает их в цвета. Красный, белый, розовый, насыщенный пурпур и расплавленное золото. Всё такое разноцветное, розы пышно цветут, и всё же улыбка Бэкхёна красивее любого цветка в саду.  
  
― Ты открыл глаза, ― говорит Бэкхён, потому что _конечно_ , он не может не знать. ― Но, похоже, ты догадался обо всём до этого, так что ты прощён. Теперь ты знаешь, где мы?  
  
Чанёль знает.  
  
― Фестиваль роз в Сеуле. Я теперь так тупо себя чувствую, я ведь обещал привезти тебя сюда, да? И совсем забыл.  
  
Бэкхён улыбается шире.  
  
― Да, обещал. Из тебя ужасный парень. Но зато у тебя есть я, самый идеальный парень в мире.  
  
― Самый красивый, ― говорит Чанёль, ― и внимательный, и умный, но иногда немного стервозный, но не бывает мёда без ложки дёгтя, да?  
  
― Ты так хорошо начал, но в конце всё испоганил. Ну так что, ― говорит он, и у него краснеют щёки и кончики ушей, и он ерошит волосы, пока Чанёль не видит, ― не хочешь показать мне тут всё?  
  
Чанёль ловит руку Бэкхёна, как поймал бы бабочку, держит её крепко, баюкает в своём тепле и притягивает ближе.  
  
― Я хочу показать тебе весь мир. Хочу дать тебе всё.   
  
И он так жалок, так безнадёжно влюблён, говорит всякие слащавые фразочки и ведёт себя так же, как полный лох. Может, он и есть лох, но он любит Бэкхёна, нежного и резкого, громкого и искреннего, Бэкхёна, который, как роза, наделён красотой и шипами.  
  
― Тогда сделай это, Чанёль. Расскажи мне о розах, расскажи о солнце, и облаках, и самолёте в небе. Расскажи мне обо всём. Это будет превосходно, потому что это ― ты.  
  
― Ты так сильно меня любишь? ― бездумно вырывается у Чанёля.  
  
Бэкхён не задумывается ни на секунду.  
  
― Да, люблю.  
  
Кажется, будто эти слова даются ему так легко. Но Чанёль знает, каким сложным бывает Бэкхён, упрямым и самокритичным, скрытным, трусливым и озлобленным, и готовым ранить кого-то первым, чтобы не сделали больно ему. Чанёль знает, чего стоят эти слова. Как долго Бэкхён держал их в голове, под рёбрами, на кончике языка, и боялся их произнести? Почему Чанёль не заметил, что всё это время он к этому готовился?  
  
― В следующем году, ― говорит Чанёль, ― хотя нет, это будет слишком рано. Через три года, через пять лет, через десять, через пятнадцать и через пятьдесят. Давай встретимся здесь снова, Бэкхён.  
  
Сейчас конец мая, и розы в цвету, и скоро наступит лето, и Чанёль отвезёт Бэкхёна к морю. Может, на Чеджу, или ещё дальше, на самый край мира.  
  
Бэкхён и не подозревает, но Чанёль уже всё распланировал. Он хочет подождать хотя бы полгода. Хочется предложить ему жить вместе. Чанёль хочет подарить Бэкхёну собаку-поводыря и назвать её Сандарой. Он хочет, чтобы Бэкхён ходил с ним на скучные семейные ужины и корпоративы на работе. Он хочет Бэкхёна, и он у него уже есть, так что ему нужно просто быть терпеливым и спокойно подождать нужного момента. Медленно и осторожно все стены Бэкхёна должны быть разобраны, все маски сняты, чтобы обнажить его настоящего, и единственный, кто может это сделать, это...  
  
― Чанёль, давай жить вместе.  
  
_Ну что ж, он и тут меня сделал. Конечно, это же Бэкхён._  
  
Чанёль говорит да.  


**ЭПИЛОГ  
  
xxxii. НАДЕЖДА**  
(сущ) ожидание желаемого, вера во что-то

  
  
Чанёль чувствует себя ужасно виноватым, потому что опаздывает, и он знает, _знает_ , что Бэкхён будет ругаться. Но когда он переступает порог, только Моннён смотрит на него обвиняюще. Сандара вообще игнорирует их всех и уходит к любимой когтеточке. Чанёль крадётся к спальне и медленно открывает дверь, обнаруживая завёрнутого в одеяла парня, который до сих пор не вылез из кровати, как будто уже не за полдень, и он не сердится на Чанёля за его опоздание.  
  
― Бэкхён-а, я дома, ― тихо говорит Чанёль (он выучил, что его лучше не расталкивать), но Бэкхён только отворачивается от него и накрывает голову подушкой. ― Бэкхён-а-а, ― повторяет он чуть жалобнее, ― да ладно тебе, я почти не опоздал! Кое-что случилось на работе, и мне пришлось задержаться.  
  
Бэкхён показывается из-под одеяла. Он вопросительно приподнимает бровь, когда Чанёль говорит ему вставать, и целую вечность вылезает из кровати и одевается. Чанёль старается не поторапливать его, даже если ему и нужно поторопиться, потому что знает, что в итоге Бэкхён обвинит его всём, он ведь опоздал и испортил им свидание.  
  
― Ну что за ребячество, ― жалуется он их питомцам. Моннён чешет ухо, явно не согласный, Сандара его игнорирует. Их сибирская кошка любит только Бэкхёна. Чтобы ей отомстить, Чанёль её ловит, зная, что она терпеть не может, когда её трогает кто-то, кроме её единственного хозяина Бён Бэкхёна, и напоминает ей, сколько они платят за её жирную задницу.  
  
― На неё улетает столько денег, потому что у кого-то аллергия на кошек, и пришлось заводить гипоаллергенную кошку. Не вини Сандару за свои же недостатки, Пак Чанёль.  
  
― Я отпускаю тебя только потому, что мы опаздываем, и если мы будем о тебе спорить, то вообще никуда не успеем, ― шепчет Чанёль кошке, прежде чем наконец позволить ей сбежать.  
  
― Ты закончил измываться над животными? ― спрашивает Бэкхён, уже стоя у двери.  
  
― Взял собаку?  
  
― Да, пошли уже.  
  
Небо было хмурым с самого утра, но когда они доезжают до места, уже идёт дождь.  
  
― Блин, ― Чанёль смотрит на тучи. Он вздрагивает, когда сверкает молния и вдали гремит гром. ― Отстой.  
  
Он выходит из машины, проклиная противную морось, и открывает Бэкхёну дверь.  
  
― Дай-ка угадаю. Идёт дождь? ― спрашивает Бэкхён своим надменным я-так-и-знал тоном.  
  
― Всё-то наш Бэкхён слышит. Не забудь зонтик, он нам понадобится.  
  
Земля немного размыта, небо серое, прохладно. Чанёль забирает у Бэкхёна зонтик и раскрывает его, пряча их обоих. Он берёт Бэкхёна за руку, притягивая ближе.  
  
― Ну, так ты мне скажешь, где мы, Чанёль?  
  
― М-м-м, нет? Ты можешь попробовать угадать, раз уж ты сегодня у нас самый умный.  
  
Бэкхён раздражённо пихает его. Чанёль не остаётся в долгу. Он идут к киоску с билетами, и Чанёль просит Бэкхёна подождать и подержать Моннёна, а сам уходит. Когда он возвращается, то застаёт Бэкхёна болтающим с маленькой девочкой с пухлыми щеками и двумя хвостиками. Бэкхён наклоняет голову вниз, хоть и не видит её, просто по привычке, и улыбается тому, как Моннён рвётся обнюхать её.  
  
― Почему ты в солнечных очках, если сегодня не солнечно? ― спрашивает девочка, показывая пальцем на лицо. Подходит её отец и быстро извиняется.  
  
― Простите, она жутко любопытная. Извинись, Минзи!  
  
― Не стоит, всё в порядке, ― улыбка Бэкхёна становится чуть натянутой, но всё ещё вполне искренней. ― Я ношу очки, потому что слепой, и иногда людям неудобно на меня смотреть.  
  
― О, так вот зачем тебе собака! ― Бэкхён кивает. ― Можно её погладить? ― она подходит к Моннёну, прежде чем Бэкхён успевает ответить, и отшатывается, когда пёс рычит.  
  
― Прости, он не очень любит незнакомцев... ― Чанёль распознает неловкость в голосе. Он быстро подходит, обозначая своё присутствие нежным: "Дай мне зонтик, Бэкхён-а".   
  
Он вкладывает билеты Бэкхёну в руку и забирает зонт. Он не такой большой, чтобы под ним можно было спрятаться вдвоём, но ему нравится возможность быть к Бэкхёну поближе.  
  
Он чувствует на себе взгляд мужчины, стоя вплотную к Бэкхёну, и буквально видит, как у того в голове возникает тысяча вопросов. Он берёт Бэкхёна за руку и уверенно сжимает. Губы мужчины поджимаются. Они пересекаются взглядами, и первым отводит глаза не Чанёль.  
  
― Пойдём, Минзи, нас ждёт мама... Попрощайся!  
  
Девочка быстро кивает.  
  
― До свиданья!   
  
― Простите ещё раз, если она вас потревожила, хорошего вам дня! ― говорит её отец, и они оба быстро уходят.   
  
― Спасибо, мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, что спас меня от монстра! ― шутливо говорит Бэкхён, но Чанёль знает, что он точно ощутил враждебность от мужчины. Он не возвращается к этому, как и Чанёль.  
  
― Да ладно тебе, это была маленькая девочка, а не монстр. Ты так мило себя с ней вёл.  
  
― Чего не скажешь о Моннёне, ― бормочет он, наклоняясь, чтобы потрепать лабрадора. ― Прости, приятель, я не мог её остановить.  
  
― Люди не должны гладить собак-поводырей. Моннёни правильно сделал, что зарычал, и я им горжусь, позже он получит вкусняшку, ― Чанёль игнорирует шёпот Бэкхёна про то, что это ведь был просто ребёнок, и приобнимает его за плечи. Он чувствует, что на них пялятся, но ему плевать. Спасибо дождю, сегодня не слишком людно. Бэкхён не очень любит большие скопления людей, и иногда Чанёль рад, что Бэкхён ничего не видит. Презрительные взгляды ранили бы его. С перешёптываниями за спиной поделать ничего нельзя, но это неважно, сегодня дождь поглотит и их.  
  
Они медленно поднимаются на холм. Чанёль краем глаза наблюдает за Бэкхёном, пытающимся понять, где они. Чанёль улыбается, интересно, помнит ли Бэкхён о том обещании, данном три года назад.  
  
― Так ты мне скажешь, куда мы идём? ― спрашивает он, голос приглушён большим шарфом, который ему подарил на день рождения Чондэ всего две недели назад. Он вытягивает руку. ― Кажется, дождь кончился. Блин, нет! ― ему на ладонь приземляется капля. ― Где мы, Чанёль?  
  
― Я же сказал тебе, попробуй угадать, ― дразнит Чанёль. ― Давай!  
  
― М-м-м, мы всё ещё на улице. Не смейся, придурок, для меня это не очевидно. Это парк? Ты хочешь отвести меня к реке Хан? Чтобы напиться? Разве у тебя на завтра не запланирована встреча на работе, Пак Чанёль?  
  
Чанёль притворяется оскорблённым до глубины души.  
  
― Я бы не стал напиваться накануне встречи, так вот какого ты обо мне мнения! И да, это парк.  
  
Бэкхён на секунду задумывается, а потом его лицо освещается, когда он вдыхает запах дождя, сырой земли и...  
  
― Розы! Это розовый сад? ― спрашивает он взволнованно.  
  
― И-и-и... ты угадал! Мы на фестивале роз, ― Чанёль ждёт, пока Бэкхён осмыслит сказанное, он поражённо приоткрывает рот, пока в его голове мелькают воспоминания... и кидается к Чанёлю, чуть не сбивая с ног.  
  
― Ты запомнил это, ты правда это запомнил, Чанёль, поверить не могу!  
  
_В следующем году, хотя нет, это будет слишком рано. Через три года, через пять лет, через десять, через пятнадцать и через пятьдесят. Давай встретимся здесь снова, Бэкхён._  
  
И вот они здесь. Идёт дождь, холодно, погода просто ужасная, и розы, дрожащие на пронзительном ветру, выглядят реально жалко, но Бэкхён всхлипывает, уткнувшись в пальто Чанёля. Не плачет, нет... просто всхлипывает. И бормочет что-то про обещания, и про лучшего в мире Чанёля, и с губ Чанёля срывается вздох облегчения, и в груди растекается что-то тёплое.   
  
― Вот что значит, поступить правильно.  
  
Бэкхён отстраняется только чтобы явить ему своё удивлённое лицо.  
  
― О чём ты? Ты всегда поступаешь правильно, Пак Чанёль. Ты лучший парень на свете, мой парень.  
  
― Не знаю насчёт лучшего, но самый счастливый, это точно.  
  
Бэкхён приподнимается на цыпочках, чтобы поцеловать, но неуверенно замирает. Он не осмеливается поцеловать Чанёля на публике, даже в туннеле из роз, где никто их не видит ― оу, Бэкхён ведь об этом не знает. Чанёль сокращает между ними дистанцию, и если кто-то смотрит на них, плевать. У него всё ещё саднят царапины на плече, оставленные два дня назад Бэкхёном, и он знает, что где-то под этим красным шарфом Бэкхёна прячутся старые и новые засосы, оставленные им самим. Он может поцеловать парня, если хочет. Его парня, Чанёля. Он может, и он целует.  
  
Очки Бэкхёна только мешают, и Чанёль снимает их и наслаждается удовлетворённым звуком, что издаёт Бэкхён, когда он прикусывает его верхнюю губу.  
  
― Самый лучший, ― повторяет Бэкхён, и у Чанёля что-то обрывается внутри. Он углубляет поцелуй, опуская пониже зонт, пряча их от любопытных взглядов, когда поцелуй становится более страстным и откровенным, в который вкладываются все их чувства.  
  
― Не самый, ― говорит Чанёль, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Он далёк от того, чтобы быть для Бэкхёна лучшим, но почему-то он уже и не пытается всегда следовать планам и поступать правильно. Он просто хочет быть с Бэкхёном. ― Я хотел попросить тебя выйти за меня, Бэкхён, но ты же сам видишь... Идёт дождь, холодрыга, и ты весь мокрый, а я ещё и умудрился опоздать...  
  
На какой-то момент лицо Бэкхёна вообще ничего не выражает, эти пару секунд кажутся Чанёлю вечностью, а потом он наконец выдыхает:  
  
― Дурак... какой же ты дурак, Чанёль.  
  
Они идут под дождём, и Моннён рвётся с поводка и жалобно скулит, желая побегать. С Бэкхёном он так себя не ведёт, но вот с Чанёлем ― запросто, тот его разбаловал.  
  
Бэкхён сжимает руку Чанёля и останавливается. Шум дождя просто оглушительный. Они прячутся под зонтом в своём собственном мире, где никому больше нет места.  
  
― Ты спас меня, Чанёль.  
  
Но Чанёль качает головой, потому что... Бэкхён не видит и не замечает многого.  
  
― Ты сам себя спас, Бэкхён.  
  
― Но ты был рядом всё это время, ты никогда меня не бросал. Ты остался со мной. Ты не обещал мне вечной любви, но и не бросал. Ты сказал, что привезёшь меня на фестиваль роз в мае, и ты сделал это, и никто никогда не делал для меня ничего подобного.  
  
Поступки говорят громче слов, и Бэкхён говорит громче всего вместе взятого. Он обхватывает лицо Чанёля руками и прислоняется своим лбом к его. Его волосы влажные и спутанные, на лице ― нежность. Он такой родной, очаровательный, близкий, и Чанёль чуть не целует его снова.  
  
― Мне всё равно, если ты неидеальный, Чанёль. Я тебя люблю. Я просто тебя люблю.  
  
Чанёль закрывает глаза и выкидывает зонтик, потому что ему нужно обнять Бэкхёна, держать крепко обеими руками, чувствовать всем телом, потому что он не хочет его отпускать. _Он всё так же никогда не хочет его отпускать._  
  
― Сегодня всё идёт наперекосяк, ― говорит он, и у него дрожит голос, ― но давай вернёмся сюда. Вместе. В следующем году. И через год. И давай поженимся однажды.  
  
Бэкхён говорит да.


End file.
